Devil May Cry: Vergil's Redemption
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: Vergil has returned. But not exactly in the place that he wanted. After being restored, he finds himself trapped in the Demon World. Facing new challenges, and new enemies, but also meeting new allies. However, while his odds will be great, he will be forced to battle his greatest adversary: himself. Can Vergil escape the Demon World while also seeking forgiveness?
1. A New Leash on Life

There was blackness. Nothing but darkness surrounding him. He could not see nor could he hear, it was as if he was plunged into an eternal void of nothingness where his screams and pleading could never be heard no matter the effort.

The last thing he could remember was dying. It was an odd and yet frightening feeling. Dying was the only thing he could remember? No, there had to be something else. Something other then dying. But the issue was that his mind was not exactly in a state of remembering or thinking for that matter.

It feels as though his mind was in a state of peace, or limbo as others put it. Feeling as though that he didn't want to think. And that he would push aside any memory that was beginning to enter his brain and flood him with images and visions. However, it proved to be futile for he began to feel movement. And it was not movement from an outside force either.

It was his. His own movement. He could not explain exactly, but he felt it nonetheless. It gave him a sense of deep relief but also pain for some reason. Seething pain, as if his very bones were being burned and his muscles were sore. It felt as if he had not moved in many an age.

But that was not all. More movement was felt, and more pain alongside it.

He soon felt his limbs twitching slightly. At least he hoped that it was he who was controlling his limbs. He couldn't exactly place it, but he was extremely relieved that it was he for once that was controlling his own body. His limbs, from fingers, to toes, feet, and so forth. His entire body. He could cry, but battled it. But the relief was overwhelming. But then another feeling flooded him, and flooded being the keyword.

He couldn't breathe. And every time he tried, he could feel something forcibly enter his throat and nostrils, like liquid, and within his lungs. It was all too much for him and he began to tremble and violently thrash about. However, his thrashing created no sound, but only bubbles. And he soon discovered that he was in water. But the water was unlike the normal blue or grayish blue. It was red. A rather crimson red.

Like blood.

His eyes snapped open. And his eyes were a rather steel blue color, but were bloodshot. They shifted around frantically and in panic. Movement in his eyes as well? He couldn't bare it any longer and exerted every ounce of strength he had in his body and swiftly emerged from the surface of the red pool. And while the water was red, it was not blood.

He sat up causing a large splash as he wailed at the top of his lungs, gasping and shouting. Before he then forcibly coughed out the water that he inadvertently breathed in within the pool. He moved his arms around frantically attempting to find any sort of ledge. The movement he exerted was painful but he could care less.

Somehow he felt that this pain was unlike the one he experienced before.

He kicked his legs in the red water. His memories consisting of his actions were swiftly returning. He recalled on how to swim as he moved towards the edge of whatever pool he erupted from. He grasped the edge tightly, breathing and panting heavily. Trying to suck in the air and coughing profusely. His eyes were shut tight as they ached. His white hair flowed down, covering his eyes as they dripped water on the floor.

He remained gripping the edge of the pool for many long moments as his breathing and panting began to soften and calm.

The sore pain of even moving remained to ravage his muscles and body, but he shrugged it off. Or tried at least. He felt like a newborn infant. But one that could partially see at least. He felt as though he was born into a world. A world that he was not quite aware of. He didn't know how it worked.

But this was a rather violent birth.

He tried to open his eyes, and after a moment he succeeded. Blinking several times, as his vision was blurry. He felt as though he could not see for a long time. Time? That's right. He didn't know how long it's been. But he dreaded to know. He felt as though that he's been gone for weeks, months, or even years possibly. As his vision soon began to repair itself he glanced at the ledge he was gripping tightly. In fact it was so tight, that cracks were visible.

The ledge was made of a glimmering stone. Or carving. It appeared to be marble. But for some reason, he felt as though that this carving was unlike the one's he had encountered before.

He no longer wished to question it. But he knew that if he did at this state, he would likely go mad and primal.

He soon glanced up very slowly, his head trembling slightly, feeling as though that it's being weighed down by gravity or that it's being filled by something. Due to his white hair being drenched, water constantly poured down his face. The expression of his face was one of confusion, panic, but something else. It looked as if it was once of strong determination.

It was a combination of all three. Confusion, panic, and...strength. Strength returned to him. The same one that he felt that he was born with. And the one that would never leave his body. And the one that would aid him in facing all odds. He soon exerted further effort in lifting himself up, attempting to exit this pool. Groaning, with his teeth grit, and his eyes shut tightly, he at least succeeded in removing himself from the red water as he collapsed on the ground with a thud and pained grunt.

As he was out of the pool, another experience washed over him. This was all simply too much to absorb. So much so, it is beginning to make him fall into unconsciousness. He was fighting it as his eye lids were slowly opening and closing, and his eyes nearly rolled back as if he was intoxicated by a strong drug.

He felt a cool breeze impact against his body, his vision growing blurry once more, and soon realized that he was not wearing any clothing. Although he could understand why.

He soon felt steady and calm thumping. They were more then that. They sounded like steps. And soon became apparent that they were foot steps. He couldn't pin point where they were exactly. He felt really weak. Defenseless. And vulnerable. He didn't know what was here. Was it a monster? A...demon? He didn't know. But whatever it was. It sounded like it was close.

And it was beginning to get closer. It was echoing. As if he was surrounded.

As he turned his head, and despite his vision being blurry, he could vaguely witness a figure approaching. And while it was not the entirety of the figure, he could see its what appear to be a swaying fabric. Possibly the end of some kind of cloak. This was it. Darkness surrounded him once more, and it was engulfing his vision as the figure stopped before him.

He wanted to stand up. To confront the figure. To fight it. Fight for his life. And escape. But these thoughts were imagination. And he was hoping that they would be reality soon.

And before his thoughts and vision were completely engulfed, he heard a voice. A gentle and calm voice.

"Hello Vergil. Welcome back."

**Don't worry folks. I plan to make this story a big one. It acts like my imagination on how the next Devil May Cry game should be. I don't own the characters of Devil May Cry, the future characters I plan to introduce are created by me. Read and Review.**


	2. Dantalion

Vergil. Yes, that's his name. He recalls his own name now. It may seem embarrassing for someone but in his condition it was severe. Fortunately he had not completely forgotten everything.

Vergil's eyes soon snapped open with a gasp followed by swift pants which instantly begin to calm. His eyes shift left and right before slowly sitting up and feeling fabric falling off his chest and torso. He looks down seeing a black cover. Then around himself as he begins to examine his environment. It appeared to be some sort of room, but gothic in appearance.

There was a shelf at the left wall of the room, housing numerous books. While next to it was a small table, with what appeared to be a glass of water, and next to it was a small plate wielding a sandwich. The room was dim due to the blinds covering the window allowing a small shade of light to illuminate the darkened room.

It was not completely dark as candles were lit around the room as well. Vergil's eyes soon focused intensely upon the sandwich and immediately leaped out of the bed, grasping the sandwich and devouring it. He sighed with deep relief, chewing swiftly, ignoring the fact that he is currently nude and within a room he had not seen before. The thoughts that where strong in his mind were that he was starving. He felt as though he had not eaten for many years.

Although his slender but strong athletic body stated otherwise. Vergil consumed the sandwich in approximately 25 seconds, which is rather impressive. He panted in satisfaction before wiping his mouth. The thought of devouring a horse now left his head, as he continued to examine the room around him. As said before it was gothic, almost that is but resembled a normal apartment room.

Vergil's eyes narrowed, but then widened by an inch after his enhanced hearing detected faint steps emitting from outside. His shoulders tensed as he grew alarmed but did not visibly show it. Even though he guessed that an intruder was approached, he wasn't exactly thrilled of the prospect of fighting while lacking any clothing.

He glanced around, attempting to locate any form of clothing, but it was too late as the steps neared closer to the door. Having no other choice he swiftly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his lower waist, covering his private regions.

The door soon opened, and intriguingly it slid to the side, similar to the ones in Japan. In walked in a young but beautiful woman. Her hair was oddly purple in color, her irises red while her pupils were black, alongside her eyes. She was donning a dark yellow dress, with black stockings, brown Mary Jane shoes, and what appears to be a sweater tied around her waist.

She was currently holding a tray, consisting of what appears to be tea. Her eyes widen with a slight gasp upon seeing that Vergil is gone. Her mouth opened to say something, most likely calling for someone, but was prevented when a hand clasped against her mouth from behind startling her as she whimpered with her eyes widened further.

The other hand was placed against the tray to prevent it from falling and arousing trouble. It was Vergil, and his expression was anything but happy, in fact, he appeared rather angry with a scowl and frown that most likely promised death.

He soon began to speak in a cold tone,"If you even try to blink, you'll find yourself on the floor with your lids wide open and never closing again." he threatened.

This only frightened the woman more as she remained to whimper, Vergil began questioning her,"You will tell me where I am. And how did I arrive here. And don't you dare lie to me. Because as you can see, I'm really not in the mood for deception." he threatened further.

Before he continued, a voice spoke from behind them, and it was a voice that somehow Vergil was familiar with. It was not one he had heard during his time in the Human World, but here. Of course he didn't know where he was yet, but it remained familiar nonetheless, "Alright Vergil, that's enough." the voice said.

Vergil's eyes narrowed before he placed the tray down on the table next to them, and turned around slowly, his hand remains to be clasped against the woman's mouth. He turned to face the origin of the voice and needless to say, he was shocked, but his expression hid it well.

Standing before them outside of the entrance of the room was a man. But it was something that at least looked like a man.

He was donning a blackish blue robe, with a black cloak wrapped around his neck and shoulders, and more oddly was that he was wearing a white mask, and the facial features was that of a regular human man but with a casual smile. He was also wielding a book in his hand.

Vergil remained cautious, scanning the figure before him. He soon sensed something. Something that he had not felt for a long time. The aura radiating from the man was unlike the ones he had usually felt. It felt as though it was...demonic. His eyes widened by an inch at the realization. The figure before him was a demon. His face formed in a fierce glare.

The man remained calm, although he was uncertain due to the mask he's wearing, as he then spoke calmly, "Vergil, you can release her. I know that this seems troubling for you. You are angry, confused, and I can sense the panic inside you. If you will release her, I will give you the answers you seek.

Despite this, Vergil still had a good grip around the woman, "And give me one good reason why I should trust you. Don't take me for a fool. I know a devil when I see one. And judging from your appearances, I'd say that you're both demons. And as all demons, they speak nothing but lies."

The man remained calm as he once again pleaded, "Perhaps so, but you would be surprised. If I really was malevolent as all demons, I would've told you to end that woman's life and be done with it. And start rambling on upon how her life as well as other's are not important and so forth. But here we are, with me pleading you to release her and spare her life."

Vergil could sense he was telling the truth. Although he needed to be sure first, for he felt that if he released the woman, this demon might attack him swiftly alongside the woman in retaliation.

The woman could feel Vergil's grip slowly loosening as he said, "If I release her, you will give me your word that you will tell me what I need to know. And that no harm will befall me."

The man nodded once slowly and gave his word, "I give you my word, Son of Sparda." Speaking of words, those three words were ones that Vergil hadn't heard in a really long time. He nearly forgot that he was the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. The rebellious but honorable demon that once turned against his own kind, and single handily fought against the legions of Hell, and defeated their tyrannical master before imprisoning them.

Vergil's face formed a dark sneer, remembering Mundus. And recall of the horrors that demonic bastard put him through. And made him endure. Making him suffer for his failure during his time of being his general. The very thought of Vergil being in servitude to Mundus made him shudder, which the man could detect.

Vergil regained his senses as he slowly released the woman as she panted softly in relief.

The man remained where he is before saying, "And besides, I couldn't harm you even if I tried. For you would slay me before I would even draw a breath." he clarified, although that event didn't seem to perturb him, and Vergil knew it. He was right, Vergil could've easily killed him and he couldn't help but be impressed by the demon's bravery.

The demon glanced at the woman, "It's alright Amy. Our guest is only having a bad day. I'm sure he meant no harm. You can go now, I'll take care of things." he assured the woman known as Amy. She nodded as she left the room, her head low to avoid eye contact with the Son of Sparda, normally Vergil would be ashamed but right now, such things didn't matter to him, and only wanted answers.

The demon then looked back at Vergil, "I came here to return your clothing. I hope you don't mind." He soon then lifted up Vergil's signature clothing in his other hand as the Son of Sparda looked at them. His eyes narrowed, still being cautious as he slowly took the clothes, his eyes never leaving the demon whom then teleported, vanishing from Vergil's sight.

"Hmph." was all Vergil could say as the door closed behind him. He removed the blanket covering his private regions now that he was alone. After a few moments, he wore his black pants, coupled with his dark brown boots, the black vest, then the blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket, then finally his fingerless gloves which matched the color of his boots.

Adjusting the collar of his shirt and jacket, he glanced around looking for a mirror before finding one. He approached the mirror slowly, gazing at his reflection. He frowned seeing his hair in a mess. Still down, and nearly covering his eyes. Visibly cringing slightly, it reminded him of someone. Someone he once despised, but was once close to.

His memories were still vague but they were returning to him nonetheless. He just needed time. He turned on the water of the sink, cupping a good portion of water, drenching his hands before turning it off.

He ran his hands through his white hair, drenching it and now sweeping it back, with it being spiky at the ends. His eyes were closed, and his expression was still the cold and strong one. He soon opened his eyes now gazing at himself. He felt complete. But not quite. He felt something was missing. Something of grave importance. Something that was part of him and that he could connect to more then anything else.

He shook his head slowly, be ridding of the questions since he will get what he needs from the man. He turned to the door, opening it and slowly peeked his head out from the entrance, revealing a hallway of doors like his own. He guessed that this was much like an apart, although more dark and gothic in nature, with candles near the doors.

He closed his door, as he slowly walked in the hallway, his eyes turning left and right occasionally, always on guard and cautious in case something jumps him.

He turned descending down a flight of stairs. Even though he had no idea where he was, he knew a path to an exit when he sees one having been in the endless maze being the Temin-ni-gru itself. He walked down another hallway, and soon encountered someone leaning against the wall. The person was dressed in what seems to be dark clothing. Mainly being black shirt, dark jeans, straight hair being brushed down covering his left eye, with converse shoes.

Vergil continued to walk as he inspected the individual closely, and he seemed to be listening to...music? At least that's what Vergil sees. He hadn't seen one before, but of course they were well known as MP3 players. Of course the question on everyone's minds and Vergil's mind of course was: how did a demon get a hold of an MP3 player?

An answer for another time. The man looked up, and his face was flooded with fear with a startled yelp upon seeing Vergil. The Son of Sparda glanced at him briefly, but ignored him as he walked past him. He did notice the man was visibly shaking in fear upon seeing Vergil, he couldn't help but form a very small smirk. He didn't know that he had earned a reputation here.

As he continued forward, he stopped upon hearing the demon's voice again. His heard turns to the left seeing the demon waving to him in the distance, "Here I am Son of Sparda. Come, we shall speak within there." he said as he entered through a large chamber. Vergil's eyes narrowed slightly, but followed, determined to find the answers he desired.

As Vergil walked, approaching to where the demon entered, his eyes soon widened in shock upon seeing the chamber itself. It was truly colossal, with the ceiling being the interior of a dome, and Vergil could clearly see the carvings of constellations. But what fascinated him more was the near endless rows of books, and Vergil couldn't help but admire the appearance. And he was fond of books. Quite a lot in fact.

He walked forward slowly, glancing around with intrigue, examining the chamber. The demon's voice echoed in the chamber, but Vergil was uncertain where he was exactly, "Impressive isn't it? I am fond of books myself believe me. I have been fascinated with them during my days of youth. Collected every book that I could. Well of course, I left out the ones that were not suitable for my eyes." he said with a chuckle.

Vergil wasn't amused, he glanced around and spoke with a tone that had a hint of sarcasm, "Fascinating. Now quit hiding from me and show yourself. So that we may speak face to- " he didn't finish his sentence as the demon showed himself as promised in front of Vergil, " ...face." he finished. The demon's mask soon shifted to a female one, but random causing Vergil's eye brow to arch.

"Hello Vergil. And welcome to my personal quarters. Few are invited here, but of course they only come here when they seek advice. You on the other hand are a special guest. And to be honest I feel honored to be in your presence." he said with admiration in his voice. Vergil didn't seem at all flattered, and he wasn't really the type to gain fame and reputation, but he didn't help it due to his actions per say.

"I'm flattered. Now spare me your compliments and answer my questions. And start by telling me who you are." he said with a demanding tone, but his voice stayed as icy as ever. But the demon didn't seem at all insulted or phased as he calmly replied, "As you wish. My name is Dantalion. And the Great Duke of Hell." he introduced.

Vergil was unimpressed as he crossed his arms behind him, "You? You're the Duke of Hell?" he said with doubt in his voice, and Dantalion detected it, "I can sense the doubt in your voice. And while you may find it hard to believe, I really am a Duke of Hell. But you will soon find out why I've been chosen to be in that position."

"Hm. Perhaps I w-" Vergil paused abruptly, causing Dantalion to tilt his head, but he knew what Vergil is prepared to say, "You said you're the Duke of Hell. But if you are here...alongside those other devils...then that could only mean- " Dantalion finished for him, "That you are currently in Hell. Yes, you are." Vergil's eyes widened greatly, and for the first time showed slight panic, but was immediately replaced by anger and frustration, "No! I cannot be here! You lie! Is this some sort of joke!?" he shouted.

Dantalion raised his hands up, "Vergil please calm yourself. I had nothing to do with this. I know that you're upset and angry, but if you would give me some time I will explain." he pleaded.

Vergil grit his teeth in agitation but soon regained himself as he exhaled deeply closing his eyes then slowly reopening them as he gazed at Dantalion, "Speak." he commanded. Dantalion nodded, as his mask shifted again before saying, "This may seem difficult for you to absorb like I said. And quite frankly, I should be in deep trouble for the actions I performed myself." he sighed deeply staying silent for a few moments.

"Vergil. You were dead. And it was I that brought you back. And it's not for further torment...it'll only aid you."

**I don't own Devil May Cry or the characters. And I don't own Dantalion from the Ars Goetia.** **Read and Review.**


	3. Explaining the Past

Vergil was currently sitting on a wooden chair, with a round table in front of him. His eyes were closed, and to the human eye he looked as if he was sleeping, or meditating even, but he was really in deep thought. He was in fact so deep, that felt like his mind is drowning, trying to accept the revelations that occurred.

Meanwhile, Dantalion was currently pouring what appears to be tea in a small cup, and as he was he was moving the kettle in a slow circular motion. He placed the kettle down, and picked up the cup with the small tray underneath it and set it down in front of the Son of Sparda. However, he still had not opened his eyes as he remained to ponder.

Vergil now recalled everything that happened before in the past. He was trying to raise the Temin-ni-gru, and open the gateway to the Demon World and to obtain his father's power which coursed through his very blade, the Force Edge. But was prevented by his twin brother Dante and his partner known as Lady, and was betrayed by his 'guide' known as Arkham.

Although Vergil could feel that it was somehow partially his fault since he fatally stabbed Arkham for lingering on human emotions, which Vergil considered weakness. He knew that there were a few things he could tolerate in life, but weakness was not one of them.

And for good reason. Weakness is the bane of his existence, ever since that dreadful day when a person so dear to him was taken, and taken when he was at a young age as well alongside his brother. His thoughts were interrupted.

His eyes opened slowly when Dantalion spoke, "Here's your tea, Vergil. I hope you like it." he said, to which the Son of Sparda looked down, the dark liquid being the tea still swirled very slowly as steam was emanating from it.

Vergil stayed silent, somehow cautious but didn't show it. He figured since he was in the Demon World, the food and drinks here would be anything but Earthly. Perhaps ripe, poisoned, or possibly worse even. Dantalion once again detected it, Vergil couldn't place it at first but he thinks that the demon is somehow psychic or an empath, one who could read a being's emotions or one's thoughts.

"Is something wrong? Do you not like tea?" he asked.  
Vergil sighed slightly as his eyes shifted slowly to where Dantalion was standing, "Humor me. I'm in the Demon World as you said. How do I know that this tea is unlike the one back on Earth?" he asked with suspicion in his voice, but to his surprise Dantalion only chuckled in amusement before he replied, "Vergil, take a good look at this tea."

Vergil looked down at it, and he didn't detect any anomalies emitting from the tea, in fact it looked completely normal but he knew that appearances can be deceiving. He leaned down slowly, but not too close and sniffed once.

It smelled like tea so that was a good sign. He leaned back and said, "It smells...delicious." he said with slight hesitance. He wasn't really used to such kindness, especially from a demon.

Dantalion nodded once, as his mask shifted to a smiling one before he spoke, "It's just regular tea. It won't harm you in the least."

He slowly intertwined his index finger around the handle of the cup, lifting it up slowly as it slowly approached his lips. And with a sip he swallowed a small portion of the tea, then set the cup back down. His eyes widened by an inch, he couldn't believe it. It really does taste like normal tea. No. It really was tea. And he was actually fortunate that it was not blood, or any sort of repugnant fluids.

"It's delicious. I never realized that tea could be made in this form." he said. Dantalion nodded once again before saying, "It's a special formula I concocted. And no not the chemical of course. More like a method to create a great form of tea. To give it a taste that will last for a long time on the buds of tongues." he explained.

Vergil sighed, his eyes closing again before slowly reopening them, but they did not meet Dantalion's gaze from behind his shifting masks, "So tell me. From the beginning again, just so that I could grow accustomed to news." he said with seriousness and slight reluctance.

Dantalion was hesitant himself due to knowing how it pained Vergil to endure such torment in the Demon World and what happened during his time in the Human World. With a sigh he began to elaborate the ordeal again, "You of course recall of what happened when you first entered the Demon World correct?" he asked to which Vergil nodded and replied, "Yes. Painfully. Mundus was there...and being the stubborn fool that I am, I engaged him head on. I refused to acknowledge the fact that I was defeated and left weak. I only wanted to prove my worth."

Dantalion only tilted his head slightly then continued, "Yes. And unfortunately, you were defeated as a result. But it did not end there like I said." he started pace around Vergil.

"When Mundus defeated you, he was prepared to send your soul to unspeakable horrors that lurked within his kingdom. However, knowing how depraved his mind is, he had another idea. With his dark power, he resurrected you and in turn made you one of his generals to destroy your brother. He knew the threat Dante posed to him, and so required a warrior that rivaled Dante in strength and power. But he decided to enhance your abilities, to ensure that Dante would soundly be defeated." he explained, as Vergil listened intently, his fists slowly clenching.

"While you nearly achieved victory a few times during your struggles, only one thing prevented you from finishing your brother off." he went silent for a few moments before finishing, "Your mother's amulet." and with that Vergil's eyes snapped open with shock and rage as he abruptly stood from his seat, nearly knocking the table and tea over, "My amulet!? What happened to it!? Is it here?! Tell me!" he shouted.

Dantalion raised his hands to calm him down, "Calm down Vergil. If you let me finish I'll tell you." he said trying to calm the Son of Sparda, he sighed lowering his hands as he continued, "Your mother's amulet prevented you from killing your brother. The reason due to that is because...is because of the love you had for your mother. And while you may not tolerate weakness, there is one thing that you were willing to accept even when you didn't wish to: humanity."

Vergil's calmed himself slowly, but his eyes narrowed as he sighed, "Humanity? Please. What would I do with something as feeble as humanity?" he said with dislike in his tone, but Dantalion replied calmly, "If it wasn't for humanity, your brother would've been lying dead and knowing that you did it under the control of the Prince of Darkness."

Vergil sneered as his fists clenched tightly, the fact that he was being controlled by Mundus sickened him.

"You failed to kill your brother for the last time. And thus, Mundus got rid of you. However, it was during that time that Dante realized you were still alive...for the time being at least. Your amulet is currently in his care don't worry." he explained.

That seemed to calm Vergil, he didn't expect for Dante to take care of it, but didn't question it further. Although he was still amazed by the fact that his brother still cared about him even after everything he's done. "Mundus then condemned your soul to torture for all eternity. The pain you once felt, was unlike anything that the humans can conjure in the Human World. From what I've seen, your soul looked as if it was being skinned alive." he said with a tone that almost made his stomach turn.

Vergil could only stay silent, having no words to the horrors that his soul has been enduring all this time. "So...it was you that brought me back? Your the reason that I now walk among the living once more?" he asked to which Dantalion nodded in response. "Then answer me this, why did you bring me back? For what purpose? Is it to return to the Human World and finish the job by killing Dante? I assume that you're under Mundus' command?" he speculated, and if that was really the case he would have immediately murdered the demon where he stood.

Dantalion only shook his head much to Vergil's surprise, "No. I did not bring you back for Mundus' purposes or mine for that matter. And while you may continue to doubt me, you will soon come to accept the revelations ahead. I only brought you back, like I said before, to help you."

Vergil's eye brow arched, "And why would you do that?" he asked, then Dantalion sighed softly as Vergil waited patiently, when the Duke then replied, "Because I know you want to escape the Demon World." he finally said. Vergil's eyebrows perked slightly, being taken back by this, "You're willing to help me...escape the Demon World..?" he repeated Dantalion's answer to which the Duke of Hell nodded.

Vergil soon sat down upon the chair again, trying to soak in what happened, how it happened, and why it happened. Normally it would be too much for him to bear, but in his current state, it felt like someone was pouring so much information detailing the equation of the anti-life in his brain that it would explode.

"You're probably wondering why I would help you in such a thing. Well, it's rather complicated but not overly. And given how you act, you of course would doubt the validity of my word. It's not every day that you would have a demon aiding a human, or a half-breed no less, to escape the clutches of Hell itself wouldn't you say?" Vergil didn't answer, too deep in thought. Dantalion sighed slightly before saying, "Vergil, could you please come with me? There's something I want you to see." and with that he turned and began to walk towards the exit.

Vergil looked at his retreating form, before slowly standing up himself and starts to follow the Duke of Hell. The entered through the tunnels before turning to the left as they descended down a flight of stairs, "I know you have doubts. And from what happened in the Human World I can't honestly blame you. Demons are seen as malevolent beings. Caring for no one's well being but their own. They're often seen as deceptive, greedy, selfish, sadistic, and masochistic sometimes." he explained the common nature of a demon.

Vergil remained silent as he walked alongside him in a tunnel with the same doors he once encountered before "But the keyword you should be focusing on is 'often'. Meaning that not all demons are like the ones you're familiar with. Believe it or not, some if not a majority of demons only wish to live in a life of peace. And that's by either escaping to the Human World, or staying here in a section of the Demon World where chaos does not ensue." he said as they kept on walking, Vergil was silent but listened, while his expression said otherwise, he was rather intrigued by what Dantalion was saying.

He was doubtful of it, but that doubt was starting to dull from his senses since Dantalion treated him with kindness and understanding. "Those demons are the ones that follow Sparda's way. The one's whom start embracing emotions not found in a demon. Whom embrace humanity. It is difficult of course, but over time we grow accustomed to it."

"Hm." was all Vergil could say as he listened. They were approaching two large doors as they walked forward, "You seem like the type of person who wants evidence before wanting believe the words being spilled from one's mouth. I'm only one of course. And with that...I'll give you the proof you require." as he said it, he opened the doors slowly revealing a sight which actually shocked Vergil.

Revealed before him was actually a playground, complete with a swing set, and merry-go-round. The children there were playing on the swings, while several others were laughing and playing upon the grass. The adults were reading books, while the others whom Vergil assumed were the children's parents watched their young play. He soon looked up, the clouds being a reddish orange, with what appear to be gaping holes within them glowing an orange beam, as creatures were flying out of them. Well, this was the Demon World so he wasn't surprised by the atmosphere. But what really took him by surprise was the sight he was seeing.

"Like I said before, not all demons can be malevolent." Dantalion said.

**I don't own the characters in Devil May Cry. Read and Review.**


	4. Society and Weakness

Vergil was currently walking alongside Dantalion, with the Duke of Hell having his arms crossed behind him. Vergil was actually intrigued for once, and more so then usual since he wasn't aware that there was a society such as this in the Demon World.

As they walked, the passed by many humanoid demons, which had the resemblance of humans more then demonic. Although they did have a few demonic features like red irises with black pupils and black scleras. Two short swooping horns on their foreheads, long pointy ears, pale skin, and a few even had tails which somehow didn't surprise Vergil at all.

The Son of Sparda continued to glance around. He wanted proof from Dantalion that not all demons can be malevolent and he sure got it. Although, he didn't expect it to be like this. I mean, he was in Hell, a realm of pure darkness and chaos, where there is no happiness or order, or any sort of hope. A realm where even demons themselves cannot stand it despite calling it home.

"I know what you're thinking. Why does this exist in the Demon World? It's simple really: because it's like I said before, some demons choose to live in the ways of the Legendary Dark Knight's. By living in peace." Dantalion said.

Vergil looked back at the Duke after a moment of examining his surroundings "And how do you expect yourselves to live in prosperity in the Demon World?" he asked since there is no such thing as peace in the Demon World, besides death that is when Dantalion answered, "It's difficult to be honest. We struggle constantly but that is actually beneficial for us."

"Is that so?" Vergil said, "Oh yes. It strengthens us. It may not seem like much but it strengthens us not just our physical attributes, but spiritual as well. Times were hard, and there were always odds against us but we always managed to be rid of them in the end." Dantalion responded as Vergil's eye brow perked up slightly in intrigue.

They walked along what appeared to be a side walk, as demons alongside other demonic creatures were passing by, minding their own business. Although much of the majority took brief glances at Vergil, and Dantalion knew that they were shocked internally by the fact that a Son of Sparda is here in the Demon World.

Vergil detected it, and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance slightly. Dantalion hoped that he would not begin a ruckus.

Although a brief stare from Vergil caused the onlookers to swiftly to glance away. Even for demons, they were no match for Vergil's intense and piercing gaze, "It's alright Vergil. They're harmless. They're only shocked that a Son of Sparda is walking among them. You could say that they're fans in a sense." he said with a chuckle but Vergil wasn't amused, "Fans?" he said with a hint of annoyance when Dantalion responded, "Rumors begun circulating that Mundus had captured and tortured one of Sparda's seeds. While it was in actuality true, they did not wish to believe it. Since of course, you know how the legend goes." he stated.

Vergil frowned with a glare at Dantalion's back, but the Duke wasn't really fazed. An hour later they entered what appeared to be a small diner. It wasn't really impressive, mainly being small possessing long rectangle tables with black leather couches in between and a lamp above and a bar at the end. While Vergil never visited a diner before, or much less ate in one, he imagined it looked like the ones back in the Human World.

Dantalion sat down upon a couch before gesturing for Vergil to sit. After a moment the Dark Slayer sat down slowly on the opposite end facing Dantalion, "Believe it or not this diner is actually an imitation of the ones back in the Human World." he said when Vergil let out a breath from his nose and glanced away, not really interested.

"How fascinating." he said.

Dantalion continued regardless, "It's not really a matter of copyright heh. You could say that we're trying to learn from the humans. While a majority of devils see them as inferior life forms, desperate to be conquered, manipulated, or even devoured, many others wish to learn from them. Think of them as human thesauruses." he elaborated as Vergil slowly closed his eyes then reopened them.

A waitress placed their respective teas in front of them, Dantalion thanked her but Vergil remained silent as ever. Dantalion noticed that Vergil had not been speaking much, sure he was the silent type, but he was never this largely silent. Although he could understand why.

Despite being a powerful Son of Sparda, he has endured much torment and loss. While he could somehow bear defeat, or even weakness, he was unable to bear the loss of his dear mother. In fact, Dantalion knew that her death shaped the very paths of Dante and Vergil. Unfortunately, Vergil acquired the dark path but in his mind it was the right path since he was obsessed with power in order not to prevent a death like his mother from ever occurring.

Dantalion cleared his throat before he spoke, "Vergil. I know this is all difficult for you. And while it's hard to bear, overtime it makes you ponder no?" Vergil looked at Dantalion questioningly, but his expression remained as stern as ever.

"It makes you think. While losing is a painful experience, it means not that your life is entirely over. It doesn't mean that you are pushed back down, your legs shatter, and you can't stand up again. No. And you should know that yourself. It makes you learn. To learn from your mistakes. It enhances your senses and strength. And only loss can teach us the value of things." Dantalion elaborated.

Vergil grunted slightly in response, "Hm. Perhaps so. Although this time Fate has not really been kind to me. I did not draw enough power. Losing is painful. But not as painful as knowing there's something else you could've done." he admitted, "True. And that's why you need to learn. Don't sulk in defeat. Stand back up, and fight again to gain what you wish." the Duke of Hell said.

"With power I could gain anything, except one thing. That which I will never regain no matter my efforts." he said with a hint of sorrow in his voice and which Dantalion caught. He knew it. That terrible loss that set Vergil on his current path, or perhaps former if he tried to change his mind, but that would be a challenge. He sighed, "I know what you lost Vergil. And I am truly sorry. But you need t-" he was interrupted when Vergil spoke again.

"You're sorry? Why would you be sorry? You're a demon. What could you have lost?" he spat angrily.

Dantalion was silent for a moment, "To be honest. I lost nothing. And while I have no family of my own, I do value friendship. So that counts as loss as well." he sighed before continuing, "I once had many companions, and were the victims of Mundus' manipulations. Turned to darkness to serve his own selfish needs. In fact, they were one of the very few friends who's lives have been taken by your father during the Demon Invasion." he revealed.

Vergil slowly looked at him now interested, "I was devastated when their destruction came to light. And I was also curious and moved by Sparda's actions. In fact, you could say that he was somehow my mentor. In destructive means of course. And it was from that moment that I did not wish for other demons to be easily manipulated by Mundus' deception and reverting to darkness, so that they would lose their lives for the sake of nothing."

Vergil's expression began to soften very slowly as Dantalion continued, "It's also the reason why I made this place. I once ventured to the human world several times to learn. I studied their social structures, their society, culture, and tradition. Of course that would somehow 'taint' the nature of the Demon World so we made our own in reminiscence to the humans slightly."

Vergil's eyes narrowed by a centimeter, "And the other devils didn't accept that I assume." he said, Dantalion nodded, "I created a spell to fool them into thinking that was merely another Kingdom of torture. Although while torture is not my forte, this location is only for philosophy and education."

"I see" was all Vergil could say. Dantalion took a sip of his tea through the mouth hole of his mask followed by a deep sigh then glanced at Vergil as his mask shifted to a normal expression, "Winning isn't everything to me, but it's a close second. Losing isn't something that I can just brush off and fake a smile to hide my frustration. It's that will and determination that I hope will get me where I want to go." he said.

Vergil leaned back and folds his arms slowly, processing on what Dantalion said. He really was a man of his word. He didn't bring Vergil here to torture him further or use him for his own purposes. And he wasn't really fond of education from another being, or a demon no less, he can't help but find valid points in Dantalion's words.

The Son of Sparda looked down at his tea in thought for several moments, "I never could tolerate losing. It's a sign of weakness. And weakness is a flaw of creation. Something that shouldn't exist. I despise it. Greatly. And I suppose that's one of the reasons I want power. To mask any weakness I have within me. To push it down into the abyss and never see the light of day. In order for it not to dominate me. Power and might are my only allies and strength." he said.

Dantalion tilted his head slightly, "That's interesting. I can see that you're one to always have the situation under control, even if losing." he said when Vergil nodded, "Perhaps I never betray an inward sense of defeat."

"I hope you learned from your mistakes in the process, Vergil." Dantalion said, when Vergil looked at him with a frown. "Of course I have. I am no fool." he spat causing Dantalion to raise his hand up in assurance, "I didn't mean it like that." Vergil's eye brow perked up slightly before he placed his fingers in a tent and rested his intertwined hands against the table when he said, "There's one other thing that I must know." Dantalion looked up at him from drinking his tea.

"Yes?" Vergil then asked, "How do you plan to aid me in escaping the Demon World. That of course is a task no simple." Dantalion fell silent, when he slowly placed his cup down and gazed at Vergil with intensity behind his mask. He slowly stood up and spoke in a nearly quiet tone, "Follow me." he then walked for the exit causing Vergil to follow as instructed.

An hour later they approached what appears to be a large observatory and what Vergil guessed could be Dantalion's. As they entered, the Duke closed the two large doors behind him before ascending atop of spiral stairs, the halls lit with torches. They halted after walking up two floors, and entered what is revealed to be a vast library.

Unlike the one Vergil encountered before, this one was much wider, and it was a circular chamber, with the walls being replaced with shelves housing an endless array of books, with a tall ladder at the far end, and what seems to be an alter at the front end of the chamber where Dantalion must read. Vergil glanced around in interest. He soon turned to Dantalion's direction as the Duke was gazing up at this collection of novels, looking for something.

Vergil's eyes narrowed as he slowly approached Dantalion, "You didn't answer my question, Dantalion" the duke then slowly turned his head to glance at Vergul from behind, "Yes. I'm well aware. Which would imply on how difficult this task will be, Son of Sparda"

Vergil's eye brow rose slowly with question and intrigue as he slowly crossed his arms behind him, "Why am I not surprised" he said with a hint of sarcasm as the Duke of Hell began climbing the ladder slowly, "You shouldn't be really, escaping the Demon World and entering the Human World was once simple before Sparda's supposed betrayal" he said before continuing, "In the past, the most powerful demons held dominion over the human world. Shaping it into whatever horrendous image as they saw fit. A portal to the human world was the only means of transportation during the time, but soon, the Demon Lords resorted to using the Hell Gates."

Vergil's eyes narrowed, being familiar with the Hell Gates themselves since having raising one being the infamous Temen-ni-gru itself, but didn't realize that devils once ruled over the humans. "The Hell Gates then became the main source of transportation for the demons to enter Earth. And soon, they gained knowledge for themselves on how to enter without using means of the Hell Gates. After Sparda destroyed Mundus' army, and defeated the Devil King himself, he began his career by hunting down the devils who possess knowledge on how to easily access the human world." he elaborated.

"If that's the case. Then why is that demons remain to roam the Earth?" Vergil asked.

"Unfortunately, when Sparda destroyed the Hell Gate there was a certain flaw. The energy generated from his blade in contact with the spatial energy being generated by the Hell Gates created a backlash in every sense of the word. An explosion occurred, forming rifts in the dimensional barrier and allowing a majority of the demons to enter the human world unnoticed." he responded as he was removing several books to look for a specific one.

Vergil was not interested as he then realized something, "But the world were separated because of the amulets. That should have closed the rifts." Dantalion sighed and said, "True. But it did not prevent the demons that escaped to corrupt the humans, turning them into pawns, or even one of their own to release their brethren."

"Hmph" was Vergil's response when it was followed by another question, "Then tell me, how do you expect me to escape the Demon World now? I assume that it must be performed through some pathetic summoning?" he quipped, when Dantalion then appeared in front of him wielding a large book and saying, "If only it were that simple. But it's not. Let's just say that there were certain...precautions taken in the past."

"Meaning what exactly?" the Dark Slayer said questioningly. Dantalion sighed and grew silent for a long moment as Vergil waited patiently. The Duke of Hell looked up at Vergil and answered, "To escape the Demon World, you must confront and defeat the Seven Princes of Hell."

**I don't own the characters in Devil May Cry or others in Abrhamaic mythology to come. Read and Review**


	5. The Seven Princes of Hell

Vergil stared at Dantalion trying to process if he was actually serious or not. And judging from the tone of his voice, he was more then serious.

Although this did not seem to frighten Vergil nor perturb him since he has faced many powerful demons in the past, however, while he did not admit it he couldn't help but wonder if the Seven Princes are as every bit as powerful as Mundus himself. If so, then he silently dreaded defeat again.

But no. He is restored, and strong now. He couldn't allow another humiliating defeat at the hands of a devil. "The Seven Princes of Hell? Similar to the ones in Abrahamic mythology?" Vergil asked causing Dantalion to nod in confirmation "Oh yes. They're the very ones. And they're most certainly not mythological. They're as real as you and I." he clarified.

"Hmm. From what I've read according to Peter Binsfeld, the Seven Princes of Hell are the representations of the seven deadly sins. Correct?" Vergil said, having once read several books about the classification of demons, making Dantalion nod once again as he placed the book he acquired on a table, and beginning to flip through the pages. Vergil approached the Duke slowly "But Dante and I encountered and defeated those devils during my venture in the Temen-ni-gru." he said, although he squinted at mentioning Dante's name, for even though it's been God knows how long, he still didn't have a special love for his brother.

"That may be so. But what you and your brother defeated were not really the devils themselves. They were only their spirits. The manifestations of the sins themselves." Dantalion clarified. Vergil frowned at the revelation, and considers this an act of cowardice.

"Their spirits were destroyed. Should that not have already destroyed them in the process as well?" he asked, Dantalion only glanced at Vergil briefly before answering, "If only. But they are not so easily felled, however, I suppose there could be some fortunate news. For when you and Dante defeated their spirits it was able to weaken them drastically. As such it will give you the advantage to overcome them." he said, Vergil cracked a small smirk on his features. Dantalion gestured him to come closer.

Vergil acquired a few steps forward, and glanced down at the illustrations of various devils while there were paragraphs detailing information about them as he flipped through the pages in order to locate the contents upon the Seven Princes.

Since being fond of books, Vergil couldn't help but be fascinated by the information that this book holds. It could be of some use to him in the foreseeable future. He looked at Dantalion "What kind of book is this?" he asked, the Duke responded a moment later having been too focused, "Hm? Oh I'm glad you asked. This is the Dictionnaire Infernal. It's a book on demonology, organised in hellish hierarchies." he explained causing Vergil to nod once slightly in intrigue.

After flipping through several pages he halted to the one he was locating, "Ah. There we are. The Seven Princes of Hell." Vergil glanced at the illustrations, and he wasn't really surprised by their appearances from their illustrations. To be honest he expected something much more hideous, and due to their statuses as Princes, he expected them to be donning more royal clothing. In truth, it would motivate him further to kill then since he wasn't overly fond of royalty and thus it comes with arrogance.

"In ancient past, the Seven Princes of Hell were actually one of the very first demons to be created in existence. In actuality, they are Fallen Angels whom rebelled against God alongside their leader known as the First Father. And thus, they possess immense power compared to or even possibly surpassing Mundus' power among many other Demon Lords." Dantalion said as he was read, Vergil said nothing as he listened intently.

"There is a legend saying that they were the few members of the "Original Gods" that created humanity. When the Evil Judeo/Christian Regime began those 'God' had been demonized, by genocide committing Judeo/Christians who were attempting to cut the world of from spiritual knowledge. Overtime, the Seven Princes began their campaign when they plunged the world into chaos by tempting mankind using the seven deadly sins." he flipped through a page as he was reading.

Vergil glanced at Dantalion "Fascinating. Now tell me, how exactly are they keys to escaping the Demon World?" he asked, Dantalion said nothing for a few moments as his head was shifting left and right, reading but when really he was looking for the answers in the book. "You recall of when I told you about the Hell Gates correct?" Vergil nodded once slightly.

"Well, I'm not sure if you were already aware of this since it was obvious, but the Seven Princes were the original creators of the Hell Gates in ancient past." the Duke revealed causing Vergil to frown when he then continued, "After pondering and coming to terms that they couldn't just plunge the world into chaos through mere temptation. They took a more drastic approach, by creating the Hell Gates and allowing the demons of Hell to roam the Earth freely. But then something happened."

Vergil shifted slightly as he was standing looking for a comfortable position while he stood, his eyebrow arched slowly as he waited for Dantalion. "A lone demon then took one of the ranks among the Seven Princes. While they didn't think it was possible, they were nonetheless impressed and allowed him to take the role among their number. Can you guess who that demon was?" he asked Vergil.

The Son of Sparda gritted his teeth in agitation slowly as his face formed into a sneer, "Mundus." he spat, Dantalion nodded in confirmation.

"It is said that Mundus slew the First Father, who was actually the Lord of Pride, and took the title to himself and became the leader of the Sin Demons instead of the former Devil King. There's little history to it but that's just the gist." he elaborated, he then noticed the sour look on Vergil's expression, he can feel the hatred radiating from him because of what Mundus did to him.

Dantalion continued to say, "Then of course. The Demon Invasion of the Human World began. You know how the story goes, Sparda taking up his sword and alone defeated the armies of Hell, and their leader. But it did not stop there. He knew that other Hell Gates were positioned around the globe. Seven of them, and were each created by the Princes. And so, Sparda traveled the globe in search of the gates, and with each finding of the gates he encountered the Lords of the Sins themselves. Since Mundus was the new Lord of Pride, and was defeated only six more remained. He defeated them all, but that was not all he did."

Vergil's composure seemed to calm down slowly as he inhaled then exhaled silently before glancing at Dantalion slowly.

"After defeating the six other Princes, he made certain methods. It didn't say, but he somehow was able to use the blood of the Seven Devils and transforming them into locks which indicate it to be a binding spell of some sort. And a very powerful one at that. The Devils become locks for the entirety of the Demon World, and even they were unable to escape from it themselves." the Duke revealed, Vergil's eyes widened with shock. His father certainly lived up to his reputation as the Legendary Dark Knight, but this blew him away.

Dantalion noticed it and chuckled, "Indeed. Your father was truly a devil like no other." Vergil nodded once in agreement, more pride creeping in since being the Son of the Legendary Dark Knight. "So main point in all this, is that in order to escape the Demon World you must face and defeat the Seven Princes of Hell. Sparda transformed them into locks using some unknown method, but whatever it may be, I'm sure you'll find out yourself soon enough. To unlock the padlock, you should kill it." the Duke clarified.

Vergil said nothing, only running a hand through his slicked back spiky platinum hair closing his eyes. He breathed calmly for a few moments before opening his eyes, not meeting Dantalion's gaze and saying, "It sounds simple enough. Now where should I begin?" Dantalion smiled behind his mask and before he could speak Vergil interrupted him.

"Wait, now I remember. My weapon. The Yamato. I cannot simply defeat these devils without it." He said, now remembering what was missing, one of his most prized possessions, and a memento from his father, the Yamato. It was dear to him, and Vergil had it for nearly all his life when it was lost to him. Despite looking complete, he felt like he was nothing without his beloved blade.

Dantalion understood how important it was to him simply from the tone of his voice, "That's what I was getting to." he said, when he then flipped through two pages and halting to one, showing the illustration of a humanoid devil, crossing his arms as they had large feathery wings on the underside of his arms. In fact, it looked as his the top portion of his body was being covered with massive ravens. Vergil's eyes narrowed.

"This is Mammon. One of the Seven Princes of Hell, and the Demon Lord of Greed. Back on the human world he was worshiped as a God. "Mammon" is a Hebrew word for money and nothing more. It is also said that the Greek God Zeus, was in dealings with Mammon himself. He is known as the Treasurer of Hell, so you could very well realize where the blade is being kept." Dantalion explained, he noticed Vergil sneering in disgust.

"My weapon is in the hands of a demon? I'll be certain to make him taste the very end of my blade." he threatened coldly, but Dantalion chuckled slightly, "Good. You're going to need that anger when you face him." He prepared to make another statement when he realized something, "How did it come into possession of this devil?" he asked, not really recalling on how he lost his blade.

Dantalion shrugged his shoulders in response, "Your guess is as good as mine. The blade was found after it mysteriously appeared in the Demon World near Mammon's kingdom. Many devils fought for ownership over the blade, but Mammon of course became victorious and claimed the blade for himself." Vergil was doing all he can to contain his anger, no one can claim his blade. It belongs to no one then him. Especially not in the hands of a filthy demon.

Vergil then adjusted his sleeves, gloves, and jacket before turning around causing Dantalion to face his back. "And where would I find Mammon?" he said in a demanding tone.

Dantalion snapped his fingers, causing a scroll to appear in front of Vergil, floating. The Son of Sparda's eye brow arched slightly before taking it and turns his head to look at Dantalion, "What is this?"

"It's a map. To the Demon World itself. It'll give you the coordinates on where to locate Mammon. When the map is touched by someone, it is capable of reading the thoughts on the person who's desperate to find a person or object." Dantalion answered. Vergil wasn't really impressed as the scroll then dispersed into purple particle-like energy and appeared to be traveling to Vergil's arm before dissipating.

He was prepared to leave when Dantalion stopped him and told him to turn around, "You're going to need this." he said as he tossed him what appears to be a scabbard, to which Vergil caught without even looking. He glanced down at the scabbard curiously before sheathing the blade from within. The blade was a silver-colored Miao Dao which was long with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. The flat end of the blade had swirling flame patterns, and with what appeared to be small carvings of demons burning in agony in the flames. The handle is heavily designed with rings slanting down it and reversing at the center of it. Needless to say, he was impressed for once.

"It's known as the Hinokagutsuchi. Named after the Japanese God of Fire." Dantalion said, Vergil was now more interested. In his youth he's been fascinated with Japanese and Chinese Mythology. And was fond of their traditions as well, in fact, it was through those methods of each culture that he became the most skilled swordsman, with the exception of his father. Vergil placed the sword back in its sheath as he carried it with one hand.

He walked to the exit but stopped slowly, "Dantalion." he said causing the Duke to look up from reading the book. Vergil was quite for a long time before he finally said, "See if there's any more information in that book that'll be of some use." and with that he left as the doors closed behind him, although Dantalion knew that it was a lie and another way of saying thank you. The Duke laughed lowly shaking his head with a soft sigh, "You're welcome Son of Sparda."

***UPDATED* I don't own the characters from Devil May Cry or from demonology. Read and Review. **


	6. Greed

Vergil was currently venturing into the Demon World, now leaving the sanctuary. As he was at a considerably far distance away, he stopped and turned to look at where he was resurrected.

Dantalion was not joking, the exterior of the sanctuary was much different then from within. When he said that he made a spell to make it as if that it was a large castle or kingdom, he spoke the truth for it was. And that is how Vergil saw it. A clever deception.

He then turned around, and began walking again. The Demon World, or Hell, was truly an unbelievably massive realm, he knew that it was but he did not expect it to be this large, it's almost as if it was infinite. Vergil was currently walking down a path on what seems to be the edge of a mountain, below him appeared to mists, with various streams of fire erupting from below. Vergil's eyes shifted to the left seeing the vast realm of Hell. The ground appeared as though it was cracked, with many fissures visible, and lava pouring from beneath. The clouds were all a charcoal grey, and occasionally streaks of lightning flashed.

Vergil continued to walk, although his mind was in deep thought. Just seeing the appearance of one of the many realms of Hell made him cringe. He didn't want to be here, and this was certainly the last place he wished to be. He wouldn't mind being in another Hellish dimension, but the Demon World wasn't one of them, mostly due to the fact that it was the very home of demons. The very creatures who slew his beloved mother.

Although, he did have to admit to himself, that it was his fault for being in Hell in the first place, as his memories were returning to him, he recalled that he wanted to stay in the Demon World, and denied Dante from liberating him.

He accepted his demonic heritage, and so much so that he was willing to accept anything that was connected to his father. And wanted to be like his powerful father as well. That was all Vergil wanted, to be like him. And the fact that Dante denied him from such a privilege angered him.

His mind was in a boggle when it was then interrupted by the sound of screaming.

The screaming were revealed to be many more screams as Vergil's eyes narrowed when he then began to walk up the stone stairs upon the side of the mountain. When he reached the top, his expression became a sour one when he witnessed a dead end with a pool of what appears to be boiling lava. However, instead of being the usual reddish orange, it was golden or yellow.

And the screams were originating from the humanoids that were trying to reach out, looking as if they were attempting to grab onto anything that they can. Vergil could sense that these were in fact the souls of damned humans, as they were eternally suffering in a massive pit of boiling liquefied gold. Only a frown formed on Vergil's lips as he approached the cesspool.

He stopped once a shape began to manifest next to him. The shape soon became the astral form of none other then Dantalion.

Vergil looked at him. "Following me now? If you don't mind I prefer to do this alone. Or if you wanted to tag along and die then be my guest." he said irritably, but the Duke of Hell only chuckled in response "No thank you Vergil. I prefer to be in one piece. And besides, I cannot stay in this form for very long so I can only be brief to you."

Vergil's eye brow cocked slightly then glances at the pool of boiling melted gold in front of him, and the souls thrashing about in pure agony as they were covered in it. "What exactly am I looking at here?" he asked the Duke. Dantalion responded in a tone which hinted disgust towards what these mortals once done "For a crime of greed do these souls suffer. Those clerks asquint of mind made no measured spending in life. And by contrast, in these Popes and Cardinals, greed practiced its excess."

Vergil's expression soon turned into disgust as well, matching Dantalion's tone. Speaking of the Duke, he vanished before Vergil could say another word. Then, slabs of stone appeared from above the pool, and forming into a stone bridge for Vergil to cross. He continued forward without another word, ignoring the please and screams from the damned souls of greed.

The Son of Sparda guessed that since these souls were suffering due their greedy nature back on life, he must be in one of the circles of Hell being Greed. And he also knew that Mammon ruled over this circle.

As he crossed the stone bridge and way from the pool, he soon encountered a path, and the rocky walls had golden cracks, and several dozens of emeralds, diamonds, and gold coins were scattered about in the path. As Vergil walked, he slowly arrived to a stop. He sensed something. And it was being called to. His eyes slowly closed as he waited patiently. His sense were right, as then a swirling vortex of golden energy appeared a few feet away in front of him, soon manifesting into a shape.

Vergil's eyes soon opened slowly to gaze at the new comer in front of him. It was a demon, long and wielding a golden sword, with a sharp jeweled crown upon his head. Its eyes were replaced with glowing rubies, and golden cracks were visible along its body. The Son of Sparda, of course, wasn't at all intimidated by this new opponent.

In fact he was pleased since he needed a workout. More of the devils appeared as well, surrounding Vergil. They snarled as they readied their respective weapons approaching the Dark Slayer slowly, but Vergil remained still and his hand gripped the handle of the blade tightly, pressing his thumb against the guard of the Hinokagutsuchi preparing to draw. His eyes slowly shifting around him.

The devils all converged at once, and with a swift draw followed by a powerful slash. Vergil is seen crouching down, wielding the blade tightly with one hand and carrying the handle in the other. Three of the demons were frozen in their tracks before they were either bifurcated, or sliced vertically with blood being drawn out.

More of the demons appeared, wielding golden axes and swords as they all attacked Vergil. The Son of Sparda blocked the first attack with the scabbard before countering by batting it away with the latter, then slashes down at the oncoming devil bifurcating it, then slashes at the other vertically turning and batting the head of the third devil away, followed by an upwards slash, a vertical bat with the scabbard against a devil's side, then an overhead swipe against the sixth demon.

He rushes forward, wasting no time with these fiends. As more appeared before him. This did not stop him as he swiftly removed the blade from its sheath and swipes it around himself with great speed, slashing and tearing through the line of Greed Demons as they were reduced to bloody ribbons before returning the blade to its scabbard. He leaped above another large squadron of the demons, then swiftly removing the blade as it was then ignited in flames. He spun it around as his form had swirls of flames encircling him, and slammed the blade down against one of the devils as it plunged in its body. Its form igniting in flames before it released a wave of fire and burning the remainder of the demons as they screeched with agony from the flames.

A smirk formed on Vergil's flames, the blade was true to its name since Hinokagutsuchi was the Japanese deity associated with fire.

He soon encountered a metallic platform, and wasted no time when he leaped on it. He found a lever at the end and pulled it to the side, activating the platform as it was dragged upwards slowly. The walls were nearly golden, and with streams of molten gold leaking on the walls as he was being pulled up. More of the demons of Greed appeared. Vergil drew out the Hinokagutsuchi in a swift motion, slashing down horizontally against one of the demons, parrying an overhead swipe from another demon and kicking it away as it collides against is cohort. He slashes vertically, followed by a swift swipe with the scabbard against another's head, and unleashes a multitude of slashes against one another before batting it away with a pyrokinetic wave from the blade.

Vergil leaps forward and spins rapidly with the blade lighting up with fire become a vortex of flames, burning and slashing a small line of the devils. Then leaps backward, spinning rapidly to the side sticking the blade out remaining to be ignited as he continues to slash and burn the oncoming hoards of demons while the platform is being lifted up.

As he disposed of the final two low-tier demons, the platform halted and revealed to Vergil a bridge which leads to a colossal fortress constructed out of gold, silver, and jade. The fortress itself appears much like a twisted and demonic castle, and Vergil could guess that Mammon resided there along with his beloved blade, the Yamato. His eyes narrowed before walking forward. As he did, he noticed below the many souls of the damned were crying and screaming out for help in the molten gold below. Many being burned and reborn again to feel the same agonizing death, to be chocked by the hot liquid of the gold, and their insides to burn.

Vergil's disgust and hatred of the Demon World grew more, however, he understood why these souls must be punished and thus continued on.

As he was nearing the castle more of the Greed demons appeared wielding spears and swords. But they were not alone as Vergil sensed. He glanced upwards to see a shape falling from the sky and landing with a powerful thud. It appeared to be a knight clad in silver, with a few golden plating, and wielding a lance. Two more of the Knights appeared landing down next to their comrade, as the demons growled readying their weapons.

Vergil only smirked slightly, and pressed his thumb against the guard of the blade. The knight wasted no time and smashed his lance down intending to slice Vergil, but he hit nothing but the ground. Confused, the knight and the demons looked around when they heard a shout and looked above them.

In a span of seconds, Vergil was spinning in the air making a dash for the ground in the center of the squad with flames circling around him. He collided against the ground creating a shock wave of flames knocking the Greed demons backwards but was immediately followed by lightening speed slashes as he appeared to have done it with only ONE swipe of the blade, eviscerating the incinerated devils.

His head was slightly low when his eyes snapped open and vanished from sight to evade a swipe from one of the knights and appeared behind him countering when he removes the blade followed by a rapid slash, bifurcating the knight as blood spewed out. He blocked an oncoming attack from a lance, and countered by raising his leg and kicking the knight upwards. He looked in front him before parrying an attack from the other knight, then counters by striking it three times with the blade and decapitated it. It was all in a blur, his speed impressive as he was striking and moving with near lightning speed.

Vergil then spun the blade around several times and ends it with a slash as the airborne knight is bombarded with fiery spectral swords impaling it repeatedly when it combusts.

With a sigh he runs a hand through his platinum slicked back spiky hair, closing his eyes then reopening them. He sheaths the blade and walks forward towards the castle. After several moments, he walks up the stairs of the fortress and and encounters two large doors which he guessed were the entrance to the fortress. The entrance had two large jade demons, he might have guessed were the guards.

As he took another step close, a rumble broke out and he was right. The giant guards of jade moved slowly as they raised their maces, being slightly sluggish. One of the guards swung the mace straight for Vergil. Thinking they have met their mark as the mace crashed against the ground causing a cloud of dust, Vergil was nowhere to be found for the bloody paste that was supposed to be Vergil wasn't there. One of the guards was confused as it slowly stood up, but then rapid dashes of light encircled around its head for a second.

A moment later its head split apart into numerous pieces followed by gashes of blood alarming the second guard. As Vergil was seen, with his eyes closed wielding the scabbard close to his side, and the blade pointed out with blood dripping off as he stood on the back of the collapsing guard. The second guard prepared to swing but Vergil teleported in a swift blur evading as the mace smashed the corpse of the guard to the ground. Just then dozens of fiery spectral blades appeared circling in front of the guard.

They began to spin rapidly and impale the guard's head in unison before exploding. As the guard stumbled backwards, a single downward slash rapidly appeared, with Vergil soon appearing on the ground and standing. He slowly sheaths his blade, and with a cling the guard's body splits in half with two of its body parts falling to the side with a strong crash as dust collected. He turned around and continued, the gates shattered as he entered the fortress.

One his way, he was met with a small armada of golden demons with red veins, and large brutes carrying hammers. He crouched low, sliding his foot back, and preparing to draw. And when he heard the slight clink from one of the weapons, he rushed forward with a swift and immense speed, swirls of fiery rapidly encircling him along with the swipes of blades as he utterly eviscerated and burned the devils.

He then leaped forward in a missile position, with the blade pointing forward ignited with fire as his form was covered with flames as well, drilling through the rest of the numbers like a speeding missile of inferno. He stopped when he planted his feet firmly against the ground. And sheathed the sword. Turning his head, he looked at the shredded and incinerated corpses of the devils. Vergil was largely silent throughout his pillaging of Mammon's realm. While going upward through three floors, and facing off numerous of the Greed demons, and slaying them with ease, he then entered an area with souls being coated in hardened gold, in positions of agony and pleading. The Son of Sparda disregarded them of course while continuing. He soon sensed something, and it caught his attention for once. It did not sense of a demon or another being.

He also couldn't help but notice that the interior of the castle was not exactly made out entirely of bricks, he actually encountered various machinery such as cogs, engines and so forth. And as they were making their performance they appeared to be operating the molten gold. For he could see the liquefied gold streaming behind the caged walls. It was as if he was in a blacksmith's domain.

He walked towards the right, then made a left and encountered a swirling green vortex. He did not feel any sort of harmful energy radiating it from it as he was approaching it with caution, but he felt drawn to it. Therefore, he could only assume it was a portal. And wherever it led, he hoped it led towards Mammon. Wasting no time he walked forward but stopped once something appeared in front of him in a bright gold reddish light.

His grip on the handle of the blade slowly tightened as his eyes narrowed. The man appeared to have the face of a lion, with stripes similar to that of a tiger, is carrying a staff in the shape of a viper, and with a long red cape connected by a gold chain. "That is far enough, Son of Sparda." he said in a deep voice.

Vergil frowned and said, "I haven't even come close to far. Now step aside." he commanded, but the being did not budge and tapped his viper staff once, "I think not. I know of your journey. And I know what you seek. I cannot tell of whether it is greed or desperation, but it is a fool's errand." he said, this only seemed to irritated Vergil more as he took two steps forward "I won't tell you a third time. Step aside, and let me pass." he threatened.

But again the demon did not budge, his eyes flashed once, "I was about to say the same thing. The only difference being is that you must leave." he threatened as well.

**I don't own the characters from Devil May Cry or from Abrahamic Lore. Read and Review.**


	7. Mammon, the Treasurer of Hell

Vergi pressed his thumb on the guard of the blade, preparing to draw as he glared at this newcomer. "So you're denying me from entry to this portal? And who're you to deny me such a right?" he said with venom in his voice. The devil tilts his head before speaking in a tone that had some pride to it "I am King Purson, the co-ruler of the kingdom of Greed, and command twenty-two legions of Hell." he announced.

The Son of Sparda wasn't at all impressed "Fascinating. Now move out of the way." he began to walk forward when suddenly a blast of purple energy was racing towards him, forcing him to swiftly whip out his blade and parry it. He glances up with an agitated expression, showing Purson holding out his viper staff, and the barrel of the mouth smoking. "If you truly wish to pass, then you will have to go through me." he declared to which Vergil merely smirks in response.

Purson then fires a stream of energy balls towards Vergil's direction but Vergil only rushes forward swiftly swiping the blade in front of him rapidly blocking and ricocheting the energy balls. He swings the blade down to which Purson brings his staff up to intercept the attack, the collision causes sparks to ignite as the two devils push before breaking their embrace. Vergil slashes rapidly with the Hinokagutsuchi whilst Purson parries and blocks with his staff. Vergil then attacks with the scabbard as well causing Purson to spin his staff around blocking the strikes from both the blade and the scabbard.

Vergil slashes with the blade three times as Purson parries then counters by spinning his staff around Vergil. The Son of Sparda blocks each of the oncoming strikes. He leaps back and creates fiery Summoned Swords that raced towards Purson. The King's staff glowed before he spun it and plunged it within the ground creating a shield that caused the Summoned Swords to dissipate upon contact.

With a wave of his staff a sigil appears on the shield and thrusts his staff forward commanding the shield to race forward with the intent upon crushing Vergil.

Vergil responded by leaping over the shield, spinning forward several times before removing the blade and strikes down as the blade was ignited with fire. He collided against the ground creating an explosion of fiery debris. The smoke cleared revealing that he missed his mark. As Purson was behind him swinging his Viper staff down. Without looking Vergil brought up the blade behind his back to block the strike. He countered with a roundhouse kick that made Purson skid backwards as he charged forward.

Purson quickly waved his staff creating a wave of energy that formed into the heads of vipers. Vergil responded by skidding on the floor forward spinning twice, before removing the blade from its sheath immediately being ignited in flames and counters with his own wave of fire. The two waves collided creating a small explosion of purple energy and flames.

A moment later, Summoned Swords emerged from the smoke causing Purson to bat them all away with his staff. However, his eyes widened when he sensed Vergil behind him. How did he move so fast? He barely defended against Vergil's overhead slash which was followed by a horizontal slash and an upwards strike, blood splattering as Purson shouted in pain, ending with a kick causing the King to crash to the floor before flipping over and landing on his feet.

He panted before chuckling "Impressive, Son of Sparda. The tales that speak of your skills with the blade are proven true." he says, Vergil only grunts slightly in response before sheathing the Hinokagutsuchi. Purson stands up as his wounds heal slowly, spinning his scepter before tapping it once against the ground.

"If that is all the skills from a self-proclaimed King, I'm disappointed." Vergil mocked, but Purson did not seem fazed as he only chuckled in response shaking his head "Mock me as you wish. But I have yet to reach the limits of my abilities." Vergil's eyes narrowed as Purson's form was enshrouded in a dark purple aura, with a spin and a wave of his staff he charged with great speed and swiped down meeting an immediate appearance of Vergil's blade as sparks ignited.

Purson pressed forward, causing Vergil's eyes to widen noticing that he got stronger. He shoved him back and slashed but Purson only blocked it before spinning his staff around as each end of the staff attempted to strike Vergil with Purson's method of fighting. Vergil too spun the blade around in front of him as he skillfully intercepted and parried each strike rapidly.

With each collision sparks ignited fiercely, as Vergil's blade was imbued with flames only further increasing the intensity of the sparks. They moved in a circle as they slashed and hacked rapidly with their weapons before ending with another struggle as they pressed against one another.

Purson then shoved him backwards before spinning his staff and plunged it to the ground. The aura around Purson shifted to the staff as it swirled around the rod, before reaching the tip. It formed into a sphere as Vergil glanced on curiously. The sphere expanded and took shape, and soon becoming a spectral bear-like devil with spiked shoulder plating, and with a hammer as well.

Vergil only smirked slightly as the demonic bear brute rushed forward and swung its hammer down creating a large explosion of dust and debris. However, it soon became apparent that the bear missed his mark as Vergil was seen behind it, his arm outstretched holding the blade as it was ignited with fire. A moment later, the bear demon felt immense pain when it was set ablaze, casing it wail loudly in agony but then split apart.

Seeing the opportunity, Purson leaped upwards and spread his arms out when spectral snakes erupted from his back all hissing or screeching. He threw his arms forward commanding the snakes to race forward and attack Vergil.

The Dark Slayer did not seem concerned as he leaped forward and avoiding the first serpent by spinning his body to the right followed by a slash to decapitating it. He run across the second snake quickly, slashing down and killing the attacking third one, before leaping to the side, narrowly evading an oncoming attack from the other snake and beheads it then slicing the other, grabbing the sixth snake by the body spinning and kicking the second, then he spun in the air as he was engulfed in flames burning the spectral snakes whilst also eviscerating them from the slashes.

He quickly blocks an attack from Purson as the two fight in the air, hacking and slashing with their weapons. They landed gently while continuing to parry and swipe with their blades rapidly. Their weapons meet one another again, as sparks ignited while they pushed against the other's strength.

With a shout he batted away Purson's staff before impaling him in the chest causing him to grunt, blood oozing from the wound. Vergil's eyes narrowed before he removed the blade from his chest, but was followed by incredibly fast vertical upward slashes on his body, the strikes appearing like near blurs with blood splattering. He swiped several times, before quickly crouching down and ended with a powerful upwards slash as flames trailed from the swipe. The last attack made Vergil leap up in the air spinning twice and causing Purson to cry out in pain while he was pushed back, flipping backwards in the air from the force and crashes into a metallic wall denting it.

The result caused the molten gold that was streaming down to cover Purson as he cried out in further agony, thrashing about when his gurgled voice was muffled by the amount of gold that was coating him. His body finally stopped moving, now lying dead beneath the molten gold.

"Hmph. Like a King, you can be bathed in treasure." he said, waving the blade and sheathing it.

He turns towards the portal's direction and walks to it. He stopped two feet away from it, examining it first. He extends his arm out slowly, the tips of his fingers reaching the portal. Small streaks of lightning appeared, making contact with his fingers before the energy swirled around his arm, reaching his shoulder then encircling his whole body then getting sucked inside.

Soon, a portal appeared above as Vergil appeared from it, falling down and landing with a slight grunt wielding the scabbard that had the sword within tightly. He glanced around and was treated with a rather impressive sight. To the left was a large cliff and had heaping piles of golden coins and other precious gems like diamonds and rubies. It appeared like an underground unbelievably colossal cavern, with large pillars in the distance, possibly supporting it. On the ground looked like a small stream of molten gold. And to the right was an incredibly massive and rugged mechanical pillar, with dozens of machine cogs along with interconnecting ratchets and poles, and pipes releasing smoke and steam. The machine appeared to be responsible for manufacturing the gold and precious gems. The mechanical parts of the machine were even golden.

Vergil glanced around with interest, having never before witnessed this amount of gold and treasure in his life. Although to be honest, he never was interested in this amount of treasure. "_More gold then I've ever laid eyes upon. What could one man possibly do with this much treasure?_" he asked to himself.

A familiar voice responded to his question from behind, "You're in the center of Greed Vergil." The son of Sparda turned around, encountering Dantalion's ghostly form as he stood there. He was about to say something when he heard distant echoing screaming. He turned once more to look, and realizing that the screaming were originating from the mechanical tower. He approached forward as the tower was several feet away from him.

He stopped upon seeing another disturbing sight. The screams were being generated by tortured souls as they were placed in a cauldron of boiling gold, and being poured down upon them as they were thrashing violently whilst others were wreathing in terrible agony whilst wailing and howling.

He turned to the left seeing a majority of tortured souls were being crushed by the endless amount of golden coins whilst sticking their arms out attempting to escape but to no avail. "All the Earth's treasure that is beneath the moon or ever was...cannot give relief to these weary souls." Dantalion clarified as he watched the poor souls being tormented due to their greedy nature back in the human world.

Vergil's icy blue eyes narrowed as he looked up. More of the souls were sliding down on a section of the machine and get pulverized by the machine cogs as blood and entrails splatter forward. "What a mockery is made of the brief battle for possessions that make so short a life." he said, but Vergil remained silent.

He felt something. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt as though that all these demons didn't deserve the golden coins. And with such treasures they could somehow harness power because of currency. He began to breathe heavily, as he felt this urge to desire power. Yes. That's what he's always wanted. Power and nothing more. Power is strength and might, and with might you can control anything and everything. He didn't believe in evil, for power was not evil. He almost lost his footing as he shook his head.

He placed a hand on the side of his head as he was panting lowly. What just happened? It was as if the atmosphere here was affecting his mind. Tempting him and was invading his instincts and personal thoughts of mind. No! He could never allow it. No one could ever pierce his thoughts and drive his instincts to the surface, forcing them to be overwhelming. Using his will, he shook off the effects.

He noticed that Dantalion was gone, but also noticed something else. And it was something that actually brought him relief and joy. It was his blade. The Yamato, and was plunged in a large pile of gold at the very top in the far distance Wasting no time he rushed forward to retrieve his beloved blade, but that was when a voice stopped him.

"Coming all this way just to retrieve a measly sword? I must say...I cannot be certain of whether to be amused or impressed."

Vergil glanced around slowly, his eyes shifting as they examined the vast landscape. He has come this far to retrieve his blade, so he could only guess who the voice belonged to. "You really should hire better skilled guards, and a co-ruler with a better use with weaponry...Mammon." Vergil said, calling out to the Lord of Greed. Vergil then looked up towards the machine, and was now face to face with the Treasurer of Hell; Mammon.

The demon Lord of Greed was sat upon a throne that appeared mechanical in appearance. He appeared to be donning some kind of blue suit, only the more interesting thing is that the suit appeared to be constructed out of blue gems. A line of pebble sized diamonds were pattered in a zig zag motion on the front of his legs, reaching to his sides, then his shoulders and all the way to his arms. The sides of arms had long metallic curved blades nearly in the appearance of wings. He had the head of a crow with bushy slicked back feathers that were black and a small crown on his head, with red piercing beady eyes. He appeared to have black folded mechanical wings behind him.

Mammon began chuckling. "The Son of Sparda. So the folktales are true. The spawn of that treacherous devil Sparda, walks among our demonic kind. An honor, but also repulsive." he said, with a hint of disgust but Vergil wasn't really fazed "But of course I shouldn't address you by that name anymore right? You go by the name of Nelo Angelo correct?" he said addressing Vergil by that name during his time of 'servitude' to Mundus.

Vergil growled "Silence! I forsook that name long ago. Don't you dare call me by that name again, or I'll be force to tear it out from your vocal cords." he threatened, which only served to entertain Mammon.

hE then said, "I've come to retrieve my blade. And what's repulsive is the fact that your filthy hands touched it. No devil should ever claim ownership of what is rightfully mine." he declared with narrowing eyes, and a tone that promised death.

This only served to amuse Mammon further as he laughed loudly. "Ah yes, I can sense the greed that lurks about in not only your voice alone, but your very form." he said looking at Vergil as he slowly stood up from his seat, Vergils eyes narrowed to which Mammon continued after he detected it "Please. You truly think you can hide your lust for power from the Lord of Greed? Silly boy. Greed is not simply just about wealth...it's about POWER!" he shouted as he spread his arms out, his large black wings spreading out revealing them to be truly mechanical, as the long bladed feathers appeared to be levitating underneath the arm of the wing.

"Greed is known by many things. It is also known as avarice, cupidity, or covetousness! It is the inordinate desire to possess wealth, goods, or objects of abstract value with the intention to keep it for one's self. It is applied to a markedly high desire for and pursuit of wealth, status, and power. And does it harm you? No! It gives you power! It gives you strength! Far beyond that of any mortal could ever hope to comprehend! With power you are untouchable." he clarified the nature of greed.

Vergil was largely silent although he was actually listening. For a demon he was actually making sense. Power was everything. It controls everything. And to Vergil the lack of control is an illusion. But he did realize, that it was his power. His attempt of control. And if that's the case, then he cannot allow someone to control it for him, let alone allow something for him to control. It was his and his alone. His expression formed into a sneer "How much longer are you going to keep babbling?" he spat out, inviting a challenge which Mammon sensed.

The Treasurer of Hell laughed, accepting the challenge from his very tone "The same as ever I see. All action and desire, but no talk. I respect that. Very well, if it's a battle you want..." he said before he leaped up in the air before falling down as his mechanical wings expanded then lands with a strong thunderous impact as dust collected.

He now stood a few feet away from Vergil. The Son of Sparda glanced him as he pushed out the blade by an inch with his thumb on the guard, gazing at Mammon, with the Lord of Greed glaring menacingly at Vergil. Mammon then stretched out his arm with his palm open. Then a pole erupted forth from his palm when a long curved blade formed at the end, revealing it to be a demonic golden scythe, the end of the scythe had a blade of an ax as well.

He spun the scythe several times before assuming a battle stance "You cannot have that sword Vergil. After all...finders keepers. It's MINE!" he shouted as he rushed with a blur to which Vergil too rushed with immense speed quickly drawing out the blade as the two collided sending a strong shock wave to erupt and the ground beneath them to form cracks. Gritting his teeth, he was shocked upon the amount of strength Mammon had. Dantalion was not incorrect upon how powerful the Seven Princes were.

He broke the struggle but Mammon was swift to attack as he spun the scythe above him and slashed rapidly at Vergil. Vergil attempted to evade each strike whilst also parrying and deflecting with the Hanokagutsuchi blade. Mammon slashed vertically as Vergil parried with blade by slashing upward, then swinging down only for Mammon to block the attack with the pole of the scythe. He kicked Vergil away before smashing his scythe against the ground creating a tremor then a wave of energy to race forward along with slabs of concrete.

Vergil gritted his teeth when he leaped out of the way rolling, then glances up as he saw Mammon falling down with his scythe overhead forcing Vergil to dodge again as the Lord of Greed smashed his scythe on where Vergil was creating a large explosion of debris and coins to scatter everywhere. Mammon then charged out of the dust and swung his scythe horizontally to which Vergil brought up his blade to his right to block it before shoving him back and counters with barrage of slashes.

The two were locked in fierce duel rapidly slashing and swiping with both their weapons causing sparks of energy to ignite. Mammon slashed three times with his scythe as Vergil countered with Hanokagutsuch. Mammon spun his scythe all around his body, forcing Vergil to parry and deflect rapidly by swinging his sword around, when Mammon then slashed in a wide arc, Vergil dodging by leaning all the way backwards, then flipping backwards as Mammon smashed his scythe down to finish.

Vergil then crouched low, sheathing his blade as it slowly began to ignite with fire. Mammon looked on curiously when then Vergil suddenly disappeared leaving behind a faint afterimage. Mammon could only chuckle, as he spun around and slashed behind only to find that Vergil wasn't behind...but above. The Son of Sparda raced down towards Mammon, and with a shout he quickly drew out the blade and spun rapidly, becoming a small vortex of inferno. He collided against Mammon, creating a wave of fire and shock as cracks were formed underneath with the ground scorched.

The dust cleared, and Vergil's eyes widened with shock to see that Mammon blocked the attack with the curved blades on his forearm with little effort. He shoved Vergil away making him flip twice before landing gently.

Mammon licked his beak "Impressive skills. Let's dance some more" he said as his wings expanded before disappearing causing Vergil to gasp. He then appeared behind him slashing with his scythe. Vergil buckled under the impact, and evaded two of the strikes before parrying with his own blade. Mammon slashed as Vergil deflected the blade when his attacked was followed by another as he swung the ax blade from the rear of the scythe overhead, Vergil side stepped to evade, followed by a parry from the main blade of the scythe, then ducking from a horizontal slash from the ax blade. The two moved around with incredible speed, moving around the battlefield as swift blurry motions, constantly darting and colliding against one another with a constant eruption of sparks from the two's colliding weapons.

Vergil blocked another attack then leaned back in evasion from one of his wings when he realized something. The Yamato, plus he needed Mammon's blood in order to form a gateway to escape the Demon World. He shoved Mammon backwards and swiftly attacked with a rapid barrage of slashes and hacks, forcing Mammon to parry and block each one pushing him backwards as he spun his scythe around his body, sparks being generated almost like a sphere. Mammon was oddly laughing, "Yes! That's it Vergil! More! Give me more!" he shouted in excitement, apparently his title as the Lord of Greed spoke true.

He leaped above him followed by plunging Summond Swords around him, as they generated a circle of fire that erupted into a pillar causing him to grunt. He landed down and made a quick run towards his blade. With a roar Mammon dissipated the flames "STAY AWAY FROM THAT SWORD!" he shouted and raised his left hand up causing pillars of coins to erupt in front of Vergil forcing him to stop, cursing in frustration.

Mammon snapped his fingers as the pillars of streaming coins solidified, and transformed into golden, coin covered, serpents with rubies for eyes. The serpents lunged forward with the intent on devouring him. The Son of Sparda leaped backwards avoiding the first serpent, then jumped and rolled over to the right avoiding the second, then to the left from the third. He jumped over the fourth and landed on its hand as it then thrashed about trying to shake him off but to no avail.

Concentrating he formed large Summoned Swords above each of the serpents, and with a shout they plunged down and impaled the serpents piercing their heads before igniting in a fiery explosion destroying them. As he landed down, he rushed towards the Yamato again, getting closer. But this was short-lived when he was wrapped around by golden electrical energy causing him to shout in agony. He turned to see the electrical beam coming from Mammon whom had his arm stretched out with his palm open "I said that sword is MINE!" he shouted before blasting Vergil away from the Yamato.

He grunted in pain when he collided against the wall causing cracks to form and fall on the ground. He slowly stood up and growled, "No! It belongs to me! Do you understand you wretched devil!?" he shouted, determined to retrieve his sword, and slowly becoming affected by the atmosphere of this circle. He swiped the Hanokagutsuchi several times, unleashing a rapid barrage of crescent waves of fire towards Mammon.

He then disappeared and reappeared above Mammon and swung the fiery blade down, to which a golden gauntlet formed on Mammon's arm when a steaming hot blade jutted out from the top of his wrist and spun in unison with Vergil intercepting the attacking causing sparks to ignite. Another gauntlet appeared and was about to punch Vergil to smash his ribs, but he immediately blocked it with a Summoned Sword. Using the armed gauntlet and the scythe he attacked Vergil as he slashed with his scythe whilst smashing and swiping with the gauntlet.

Vergil resorted to the scabbard as a weapon, blocking and parrying the strikes from the scythe with it, whilst doing the same with the blade against the bladed gauntlet. After deflecting an attack, Summoned Swords appeared around Vergil in a spiral when Vergil then leaped, spinning in the air to his side and slashing Mammon with the Summoned Swords like a chain saw, damaging him.

He landed with the spectral blades still circling him as Mammon grunted in pain. With a growl he glared at Vergil, "You think you're the only one with such a skill!? Fool! I am Mammon! The Lord of Greed! The Treasurer of Hell! What you have will belong to me for eternity!" he declared angrily and greedily as well, when then golden swords ranging from claymores, to nodachi, katanas, and double edge blades emerged from the piles of coins in the distance as they reached Mammon and spun around him as well, mimicking Vergil in a way.

"Hmph" was all Vergil could say before charging forward and engaged in another duel with the Treasurer of Hell. Vergil's summoned swords were clashing and parrying Mammon's own golden swords as they levitated. Although it was proving to be an advantage in order for Mammon to have an opening against Vergil as the two rapidly hacked and slashed with their weapons, igniting fierce sparks of energy and flames. He evaded a strike from Mammon's scythe before guiding his summoned swords to deflect and block the other oncoming blades of Mammon.

Vergil jumped back before the Summoned Swords all dashed forward with the intent of skewering Mammon. The Prince of Hell deflected them all with his blades, when his gauntlet shattered as the parts swirled around Mammon's arm before rejoining and becoming thin, now transforming into a golden bladed whip. He whipped the ground twice before smashing it down overhead towards Vergil creating a large explosion as he evaded. Vergil swung the Hanokagutsuchi blade creating a wave of flames that raced towards Mammon.

However, he blocks the attack with his wings. Vergil then unleashes a rapid flurry of pyrokinetic waves from the blade as Mammon easily parries and blocks with his whip and wings. He then spins around, with his wings covering him, rapidly deflecting each shot from the Summoned Swords as well. After deflecting the final one his whip formed into an imposing claymore covered in sparkling golden energy before jumping up. Vergil quickly jumped after him as their attacks met. The collision created an enormous wave of fiery energy before hacking and slashing, being consumed by their duel. Mammon then halts Vergil's attacks with his blade and wing. And at last stabs Vergil through the stomach causing him to gasp and grunt in pain.

Mammon laughed before kicking Vergil to the ground and descended down upon him and smashed him with a drop kick against his chest forming a large explosion of dust and debris and creating a large crater. Vergil wreathed slightly in pain before gazing up as Mammon held the Hanokagutsuchi. "I am not really much of a giver. But I think I will not only keep these two lovely blades...but your corpse as well!" he said as then plunged the blade deep in Vergil's torso causing him to spit blood out with wide eyes.

His fingers twitched before stopping as his eyes closed, seemingly dead. Mammon chuckled, "Although I have to thank you for giving me such an exquisite battle. You truly are your father's son. But alas, you are nothing but incomplete. A shameful mimicry of your father." he said, insulting Vergil's status as a son of Sparda. With the Prince of Hell seeming the victor, turning around and walking away, he didn't notice something.

Unbeknownst to him, Vergil's fingers twitched, before they slowly curled and formed into a tight fist when a voice echoed in his mind "_No! I will not be defeated here. I cannot simply be defeated like this! Stand up, Vergil! Stand up and fight! Do you need more power? You have power! Use it! Use that power! Retrieve your blade! And show this bastard why you are the Son of Sparda!" _And with that, Vergil's eyes suddenly snapped open but this time they were a crimson red as a blue aura enshrouded him.

**I don't own the characters from Devil May or from Abrahamic lore. Read and Review.**


	8. The Devil Emerges

Vergil's body pulsated twice before a dark blue aura encircled him. As Mammon walked away he stopped after feeling a powerful sensation behind him. "Hm? What is this?" he asked turning around but was met was met with a strong explosion of dark blue energy circulated by baby blue streaks of lightning. Vergil slowly stood up from where he collapsed, and impressively he did not need support from his arms as if he was being pushed upwards from an invisible force.

Mammon scoffed at this. "So you still have some fight left in you eh?" he asked, approaching Vergil before stopping a few feet away. Vergil did not respond, instead he promptly pulled out the Hanokagutsuchi blade from his chest as the wound immediately closed. He then spoke in a booming, dark, and echoing voice, "Oh...I have much more then fight inside me." He then raised his hand up slowly as Mammon's beady red eyes narrowed, wondering what his opponent is about to unleash.

And then much to Mammon's surprise, Vergil calmly swept his hair backwards then swiftly swiped his arm to the left as he transformed with an explosion of blue energy encircled and swarmed him. The energy soon dissipated when Mammon now had a better look at Vergil's new appearance, he chuckled. Vergil's demonic form had the shape of a blue, reptilian humanoid, with dark blue and black scales, the vest was now an insectoid crest with the openings glowing a gold color, wing-like protrusions on his back that seem to represent his coat, his hands were black with sharp claws, piercing green eyes, sharp teeth, and a flat protrusion on his head with its sides forming into slicked back swooping horns.

"Ah yes. The Devil Trigger. The ability of demons to transform into their true self. But against one such as I, it is a worthless tactic." he said as he swung his scythe and blade for an invitation of a challenge. Vergil only smirked in response when he suddenly teleported, this time much faster then before and appeared behind Mammon several feet away causing the Lord of Greed's eyes to widen. "What?!" he shouted.

He did not finish when then in the blink of an eye a massive stream of flames erupted forward, beginning from the place where Vergil once stood, as it engulfed Mammon whilst rocketing forward like from a rocket booster and burning him violently. The Prince of Hell wailed in agony as he was burned by the beam of flames, the beam also engulfed Vergil but it did not seem to harm him as he held out the Hanokagutsuchi blade as it was ignited with fierce flames. The violence soon stopped as Mammon stumbled backwards, scorched brutally, and grunting in pain. It was as if he was struck by a powerful cannon of flames, not only that but he noticed slashes on his chest and torso. How did he do all of this so quickly?

"You...you bastard! How dare you do this to m-" his sentence once again never finished as Vergil was now in front of him the second he turned to face him and suddenly slashed him in a frenzied assault, unleashing a quick barrage of slashes and flame imbued attacks. Mammon staggered backwards before his arms were coated with silver as his claws extended, and with a roar he charged forward and slashed with his claws, but Vergil evaded each swipe with ease. Mammon increased the intensity of his attacks with Vergil rapidly parrying several kicks and slashes from his claws by using the sheath that was on his forearm and the Hanokagutsuchi blade.

Mammon's silver coated claws clashing against the several times causing sparks to ignite as Vergi; was ducking and evading several attacks and moving with immense speed. He pressed his own attack, whacking Mammon horizontally and vertically at different directions then unleashing a flurry of rapid kicks, followed by a series of swipe kicks before kicking Mammon up in the air.

He appeared before him unleashing a barrage of rapid swipes as blood splatters out then vanishing again. Mammon was then bombarded by a series of lightning quick slashes, all cutting him from different angles in a circular motion.

Vergil then appeared down as Summoned Swords appeared around Mammon. When he sheathed his blade, the clinging sound of the blade being sheathed commanded the Summoned Swords to impale Mammon simultaneously before exploding, and Vergil's sword attacks to take affect causing blood to splatter showing his godly speed. As Mammon fell, Vergil then removed the blade spinning it around 5 times before he reared it back. In slow motion, the rear end of the blade tapped Mammon's chest, but that tap proved to be a powerful attack indeed as Mammon was blasted backwards from a powerful kinetic force.

The Treasurer of Hell impacted against a large pile of gold, causing the coins and gems to scatter about from the impact, and the cliff that the pile rested on was cracked from the force of the impact.

With a sigh, he relaxed as he phased out of his Devil Trigger. He looked down on himself, opening and closing his fingerless glove covered hands several times before he clenched them into fists. It has been a long time since he transformed into his demonic state. And it felt as good as the day he was able to fully harness it during his youth. He then looked up to see the Yamato still in place. He then rushed forward to the mountainous pile of treasure that had his beloved blade plunged at its very top.

As he climbed all the way to the top, he was at long last reunited with the Yamato. He felt a wave of emotion overcome him with the more potent ones being relief and happiness. He felt as though he was complete, but he also knew that the atmosphere of this circle was remaining to be affecting him. He restrained a greedy and desirable expression from his features due to the fact this place was the epitome of the sin of the greed. He reached forward slowly to grab the handle but was stopped by a tremor.

What started as a gentle tremble soon gave way to a powerful quake. The ground began shaking, rumbling several times before a deep BOOM sound echoed in the air causing many slabs of stone and stalagmite to fall down. The sound came from some 50 feet away from Vergil, and it was were Mammon impacted. The precious gems and other piles of treasure soon slide down but what surprised Vergil is that they began levitating, they all the floated above the ground before they 'slithered' in the air like live serpents towards where Mammon was. They serpentine shaped waves of treasures encircled the area of where Mammon is, and forming into a massive vortex of gold and gems circulated by streaks of dark purple lightning bolts.

Vergil leaped off the pile he was on, late on trying to catch his sword as he fell down and landed gently, with the Yamato fall and plunging in the ground some feet away from him. Vergil glanced with narrowed eyes as he stood up, preparing from what Mammon is about to unleash.

The swirling vortex of gold was now joined by a few mechanical parts from the tower that was used to manufacture the gold and torture the souls in this circle of Hell. The metal bent and twisted whilst the vortex was compacting and forming into a sphere. It shrunk slowly before stopping then expanding forth in the blink of an eye, with the coins scattering and whizzing around rapidly like enraged hornets. Vergil continued to gaze at the scene, his coat billowing from the gusts of wind being generated. Mammon was seen in the center of the chaos as he spread his arms out, with his metallic wings now gone revealing black feathery wings. He spoke in a booming and echoing dark voice, "You truly think that just because you are the Son of Sparda, means that you have the power to destroy me? Fool! Behold my power!" he shouted as the swarm of coins and shifted machinery engulfed him once more but this time it was taking shape.

The coins and machine parts swirled around one another to the side, and soon transformed into an arm. The arm was made out of a black crystalline construct, while he donned a golden gauntlet with a crystal gem on his forehand. The same applied to the other arm, and then his legs, with them bearing grieves of the same design as the gauntlets.

Crows appeared as they cawed loudly before swirling around where the head should be, the joined together as feathers fluttered about before they formed into Mammon's crow-like head with his piercing red eyes. The rest of his body appeared to have a hardened shadowy corporeal form, with red mist-like energy swirling around slowly. He now stood 5 stories tall and his massive black feathery wings expanded, before rearing back and letting out a guffaw, "Ha ha! Do you see now, Son of Sparda?! This is the power of the Seven Princes of Hell! We were one of the first demons to be created in existence! As such we hold power beyond your imagination! With that power, we answer to no one! No one commands us! And none may dare challenge us! It's the reason why we held dominion over Hell for countless centuries!" he shouted as he laughed loudly.

Vergil wasn't really fazed, instead he merely glared. When then his lips formed into a smirk followed by a chuckle, and then ended with a cruel laugh. He shook his head. "You demons are the same as ever. Power-hungry, selfish, and cruel. Not caring for anyone's well being but your own. All you desire is power. The power to enhance your own feeble abilities in order to stand out among your own kind. This desire for power is nothing but a competition for all of you. And it is one of the many reasons that you all were sent down here. In the lowest levels of this wretched realm. But I don't think you will realize that no matter how much power obtain, you will always remain underneath our feet. As we all look down on you, and spit at you. But when you do acquire that power...that one thing that at last satisfies your craving...what will you do next?" he asked, as Mammon's eyes slowly narrowed.

"What are you getting at? With the power we obtain we control over the weak and the strong. That is what it means to have power. To control all. You of all people should understand that." Mammon answered, but from the way Vergil smirked and shook his head, it wasn't really the answer he was looking for, and it somehow began to infuriate Mammon slowly.

Vergil's eyes were closed as his head was lowered slightly while he spoke, not meeting Mammon's petrifying gaze. "I thought so. Dominating over the weak? Pathetic. While I do understand of why you must dominate over the strong when you obtain power, it's not any normal kind of strong. It is the strong whom seek to gain power for themselves and nothing else. Those strong are tyrants and maniacs, wanting nothing more then power and will kill the weak in the process, not just dominate them. With power you can control all. But the thing you should know is...if you try to understand...that by using this power you must not dominate the weak...you must use it to protect the weak from the corrupted strong." he clarified. Mammon's fists began to clench slowly in anger.

Vergil continued nonetheless. "Power can corrupt. But it can corrupt those who don't know how to use it properly. The world says that you have needs, and thus you must satisfy them. You have as much right as the rich and the mighty. An do not hesitate to satisfy your needs; indeed, expand your needs and demand more. This is the worldly doctrine of today. And they believe that this is freedom. The result for the rich is isolation and suicide, and for the poor, envy and murder." His eyes soon then opened, his gaze now meeting Mammon's which then rivaled the intensity.

"And that is the fate that will befall an avarice bastard like you, Mammon." he threatened in a cold an icy tone. With that he suddenly waved his right arm, as the Yamato shook for a moment before it flew out from the ground spinning in the air as Vergil summoned it. As the handle made contact with his hand, he swung once flinging the scabbard off, then catches it with his other hand, then swung his drawn blade out once. A moment later, large slabs of concrete upheaved with clouds of dust and debris erupting from the wake of his sword. A blue aura enshrouded Vergil; sword and master reunited once more.

Mammon growled fiercely when he reared back and roared loudly causing the cavern to rumble violently as a deep violet colored aura covered Mammon, his wings expanding more. "YOU FOOL! If it weren't for greed, intolerance, hate, passion, power, and murder, you would have no works of art! No great constructs! Nothing!" he shouted before opening his palm as a golden orb of energy formed then fired it towards Vergil.

Suddenly, four lightning quick slashes circled around the orb when it then ignited into a large explosion causing Mammon to widen his red eyes with shock. Vergil stood there crouched low in the stance of a samurai with the Yamato outstretched as it glowed a faint blue color.

His head lowered, when it then slowly turned up and his eyes opened revealing a piercing gaze. "Prepare yourself Lord of Greed. Here I come." he declared and he broke into a sprint with tremendous speed. With a roar Mammon opened his beak and unleash a rapid fire of golden energy orbs, all of which Vergil evaded whilst he was sprinting or drawing out his blade in a quick slashing motion to unleash crescent waves of energy that collided against the orbs and canceling them out.

Mammon's gauntlet clad gigantic hand slammed down on against the ground. Colossal slabs of concrete erupted forth along with pools of boiling gold, Vergil did not stumble. He leaped up high in the air, and ran along a moving slab of stone, then leaps up again. The ground cracked apart along with the entire realm itself. Mammon crossed his arms when the circle of Greed broke apart and revealed an endless void, with the coloration being a faint yellowish color along with orange, and some stars were in the distance indicating it was some sort of dimension of Mammon's own creation. There were also, countless machine cogs of all shapes and sizes spinning in the void around them.

Vergil bounced on several machine parts and stone, when he landed on a large piece of land, before waving and sheathing his blade. A deep rumble emerged when he looked up as Mammon was flapping his massive black angelic wings slowly as he levitated above the ground, crossing his arms. He stretched out his arms to the side as golden orbs of energy formed in his palms, with streams of lightning falling down and being conjured and striking his palms, laughing.

The Son of Sparda's eyes narrowed before charging once more. Mammon aimed his gauntlet covered his hands at Vergil and began to fire off yellow energ spheres at him circulated by streaks of black lightning. As the spheres inched closer to Vergil he instantly drew out the Yamato, channeling his energy into the blade and waved his sword rapidly, firing off a barrage of crescent energy waves that collided against the spheres creating massive sparks of energy explosions with some impacting into Mammon's arms. The Demon Lord of Greed cringed slightly and growled, before he pointed his index finger towards Vergil as a beam of energy erupted forth.

He teleported in evasion from the beam creating a large explosion. As he got closer he noticed a massive golden fist racing down reared and punched the ground where he approached, sending debris from the ground flying into the air and creating a massive cloud of dust and shattering the land he was on. Vergil then suddenly appeared in front of Mammon, conjuring dozens of summoned swords before commanding them to all impact against Mammon's face. This only agitated Mammon further but it proved to be a distraction.

He noticed all the debris and pushed himself in the air before landing on a falling piece of debris then jumped off, and landing on another then kicked off the second debris, and bounced off Mammon's hand, repeating this process until he got higher, as he was above Mammon he used his power to manipulate the air and plummet down with immense speed towards Mammon, his body piercing through the air, pressing his thumb against the guard of the Yamato rightly. The Demon Lord aimed his gauntlets up at him and began firing off streams of yellow lightning, but Vergil instantly drew out his blade and spun rapidly becoming a vortex of blue energy, deflecting the bolts of lightning as he pierced through the chaos before batting away the final bolt and dodged two more, all the while targeting Mammon before firing off a large summoned sword which pierced his shoulder causing him to roar.

He sheathed his blade again, the attacked working only briefly as Mammon quickly composed himself and swung his left fist towards Vergil while it was coated with dark energy. He managed to dodge over it, as close to it as possible without touching it, except that he plunged the Yamato down against the gauntlet while he slide down on the giant's wrist creating massive sparks and constant damage before flipping forward a few times. He landed straight up and slid down his arm for a moment and began to run with great speed along his arm.

However, a hoard of Greed demons manifested from Mammon's arm all wielding axes or swords as they charged forward Vergil with the attempt of stopping him. With a shout he pulled the Yamato from its scabbard; swinging and cutting with rapid speed and tearing the hoards into bloody bits. Hiss long flowing blue coat billowing from the speed he's going as his sword appeared nothing but faint blurs as he tore apart the line of demons that were standing in his way. After bifurcating the final demon, he was met with Mammon's eyes glowing and unleashing twin optic beams of red energy towards Vergil.

He quickly held his blade up with one hand as the energy was absorbed into the Yamato, sparks of energy bouncing off the blade from the collison, while Vergil grit his teeth from the strain. He shout fiercely with a mighty swing and batted the beam away with it impacting against Mammon's head causing him to reel back howling in pain.

He noticed quickly noticed Mammon rearing his right metal clad hand back with energy forming. But Vergil was too fast as he leapt forward and phased through Mammon with incredible speed, drawing out his sword in a quick motion. Moments pass when Mammon's head was then covered with numerous gashes and slashes from his blade, blood splattering all at the same time from Vergil's lightning quick attack. Mammon bellowed with terrible pain as he clutched his face, while Vergil landed on a large machine cog, sheathing his blade.

"You foul bastard!" he shouted with extreme anger, his body glowed once in a dark vibrant violet color before he shouted, releasing a massive buildup of demonic power culminating in a colossal sphere of energy, expanding as it blasted Vergil away making him bounce against two slabs of concrete before he flipped and skid backwards against another large piece of land. He looked up with his teeth gritting. Mammon's clasped his hands together, when bursts of energy formed from within. He slowly separated his hands with his palms open, forming an orb of energy that is being held by two bolts of lightning. He expanded his arms as the orb multiplied and flung them with his hands as they raced towards Vergil.

He leaped off the cog the piece of land he was on as one of the orbs impacted and igniting with a fierce explosion. He ran to the left, evading the constant firing from the spheres as they collide, attempting to hit him.

He jumped off from the slab and landed on a floating machine cog then bounced off many more that lead towards Mammon, the Demon of Greed formed energy based large griffons as they roared with fury and flew after Vergil. He leapt off from one cog evading the lunge from one demonic griffon, then another before decapitating it. Then back flipped evading the attack from another griffon when it was then split in half as it dissipated when Vergil sheathed the Yamato. He conjured the Summoned Swords, deflecting a line of bullet-like energy from the tips of Mammon's fingers with the Yamato, and impaling the griffons with the Summoned Swords.

He channeled his energy into his legs and jumped, moving like a speeding bullet catching Mammon off guard and impacted against his head causing him to grunt and roar, as he plunged the Yamato in his head. He looked up to see Mammon preparing to smash him with his hand, but Vergil was quick to act as he took out his blade and jumped thinning his body as he passed between Mammon's large fingers spinning briefly before landing on his hand, and jumping up again as Mammon flung his hand, with Vergil being high in the air. Mammon roared in fury and attempted to clasp Vergil with both of his hands, but Vergil side-evaded and managed to shatter the crystal on the gauntlet, before plunging his blade in his arm as he slide down, damaging him in the process.

Mammon unleashes a wave of energy from his beaked mouth, but Vergil teleports in evasion and appears near his face. He vanished with incredible speed, leaving behind a faint after image and a gentle boom to emit from the process. In slow motion, Vergil draws out his blade as sparks of blue energy erupted, and slashed with lightning fast speed against Mammon's eyes and face. He appeared on another machine cog. As he sheathed his blade, Mammon's face was bombarded by a series of incredibly fast slashes and hacks, making deep and horrific wounds causing him to roar in pain, and clutch his face.

Seeing the opportunity. He teleported again, and appeared right above Mammon. Rearing back he 'flew' towards Mammon like a speeding bullet creating a gentle sonic boom, then he shifted into his Devil Trigger drawing more power into the Yamato. As he got close enough, with a tremendous might and an echoing primal shout he drew out the Yamato spinning it around and slashed his sword down in a clean but savagely powerful cut. He appeared on a slab of concrete, then waved his sword and slowly began sheathing Yamato. And with a clang from his blade a massive shockwave erupted, an explosion of energy engulfed Mammon as Vergil's blade released a tremendous buildup of power as it destroyed several pieces of the land and the machine cogs.

The dimension soon began to shatter as Mammon's power waned. Vergil reverted to his human form as they returned to the circle of greed. He turned around, revealing an awful sight. Mammon was there, on the ground, kneeling down and terribly wounded. His arms were completely sliced off, blood oozing from the wounds. He had a deep and terrible gash running from the top of his collar bone and splitting evenly down his torso to the tip of his groin; entrails spilling to the floor as blood caked beneath him, he coughed out blood.

"H-How...how can this be? How is thi-" he didn't finished as he coughed out more blood. Vergil gazed at Mammon with contempt as he approached him slowly, removing the Yamato from its sheath. "It's as I said before...the corrupt cannot use power properly. Without the proper use of power, they are prone to self-destruction...their own demise." he clarified.

He waved the Yamato once, "And power cannot simply be given at random, it should be earned and one should have the right to it." he said, raising the Yamato. "Now then...I would like your heart if you don't mind." And with that he reared back spinning his sword twice and thrust the Yamato forward and plunged it deep in Mammon's heart causing him to howl in pain, blood pouring out from the wound and oozing from his mouth.

The Yamato collected the blood from Mammon's heart as it was absorbed within the blade, he then drew the blade out and with a blurry motion he sliced off Mammon's head off in one clean motion, it rolled to the ground when Mammon's corpse then broke apart and dissipated into fiery ember. Vergil sighed deeply, and sheathed the Yamato back in the scabbard, having completed his task of shattering the first lock to escape the Demon World. He walked away.

**I don't own the characters from Devil May Cry or from Abrahamic Lore. Read and Review.**


	9. The Coming Task

Dantalion was flipping through several pages from his book. As he was about to turn to the other page, the doors behind him open with a thud causing him to turn around. It was Vergil, although he looked weary and withdrawn, with his trademark blue coat shredded and torn slightly, and was carrying his blade the Yamato in his hand within its scabbard. "Ah Vergil, welcome back my boy. How did you fare against Mammon?" he asked casually.

"Hm." Was only Vergil's response as the doors closed behind them. Dantalion chuckled when his mask shifted to another "That is good. And I must congratulate you upon your return of the Yamato." he said.

Vergil then removed the blade from its scabbard, putting the sheath down on a table, and begins to examine his blade allowing Dantalion to look on curiously. Vergil gazed at his blade for many long silent moments, and was even caressing the steel gently with the tips of his fingers or his hand. His eyes closed, inhaling gently, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. Despite not having his mother's amulet, the Yamato was all Vergil had left, and more importantly, it was a memento of his father, the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda.

Vergil could then recall, albeit with slight vague, that his father entrusted Vergil with his blade, and it can only obey the commands of one whom has the blood of Sparda flowing within their veins. He also recalls that once the Yamato tastes the first blood with its new master, as long as it's a descendant of Sparda's blood, their bond would be inseparable.

His thoughts were interrupted when Dantalion spoke, much to his annoyance. "Vergil? Are you well?" the Duke of Hell asked. Vergil said nothing as he took the scabbard, waved his sword once, and sheathed the Yamato gently back in. He then turned to look at Dantalion, "Yes I am." he said with a deadpan tone in his voice. Dantalion nodded once, he took the book that he was reading before closing it and holding it one arm then turning to look back at Vergil.

"I must admit, you truly are the Son of Sparda. Heh, just like him you defeated Mammon. Well done." he did, acknowledging Vergil's skills and abilities as the son of Sparda. Vergil did not seem flattered although he contained some form of pride in him knowing that the atmosphere in Hell is less then pleasant. "He is more then defeated, Dantalion. He has been slain." he clarified, causing Dantalion to tilt his head, behind his mask his expression would be one of surprise since not many devils could defeat Mammon. "Slain? He is dead? Hm. That is most interesting." he said, turning and walks towards a collection of books.

Vergil raises an eyebrow. "Interesting? How's so?" he asked as Dantalion returned the book to the collection on a shelf, "Mammon deserved to suffer from humiliation during his defeat at the hands of Sparda, who according to them, was a "lowly" demon. But to be honest, I thought his death as impossible." he responded.

Vergil's lips formed a small smirk. "Oh please. Demon lords constantly overestimate themselves. Thinking to be higher among all other lifeforms in creation. Something's never change I suppose." Dantalion was silent for a moment with his back facing Vergil a few feet away from him. The Duke of Hell only then chuckled, "Then what does that make of what I showed you before?" he asked, referring to the sanctuary for demons whom prefer to live in peace rather then to constantly pillage and destroy.

Vergil's smirked faded, growing silent and now in thought. "I thought of so." Dantalion said with a chuckle as he turned, approaching the Dark Slayer then said, "I can see that you have a lot of questions burning in your mind. You'll find the answers you seek soon enough. I will say this, and I will say it numerous times if need be, not all demons are malevolent, Vergil." He then stood in front of Vergil, looking up at the tall man whom gazed back with a curious but ever so cold expression.

"Although I was interested in your speech about power. How it can only be earned by those have the right to earn it. And if not properly used, it can corrupt. Wise words I believe." Dantalion said, nodding in appreciation of Vergil's philosophy on power, however, he did notice that Vergil's view on power has somehow altered. It must have been his time in the circle of Greed. The atmosphere of those circles can alter the mind of an individual's views. But whether its intentional, or learning from the past misdeeds, he was uncertain. Vergil only nodded once.

"Have you soaked your blade with Mammon's blood?" he asked him, earning Vergil a normal expression having performed so.

"Indeed. I plunged Yamato straight into his heart. Will that suffice?" he responded with a question to which Dantalion nodded, "It'll have to do." He then extends his hands out, with elbows bent in a giving motion toward Vergil. "May I?" he asks wishing to inspect the Yamato.

Vergil then scowled at Dantalion, not really comfortable with anyone touching his blade, although Dante was an exception during times like in the Temen-ni-gru. Dantalion noticed it and chuckles shaking his head "Do not worry my friend. No harm will befall your blade. I promise that it will be brief." he assured him, finding slight amusement on how protective Vergil is of his beloved blade, but also heartwarming, since Yamato means a lot to Vergil and was the only thing he had from his family, barring his mother's amulet.

After a moment of ponder, he decided to go with it as he turned the scabbard horizontally, grips the handle, and removes the blade slowly from it. He lowered the blade for Dantalion, showing him the flat side of it. Dantalion then examined it, running the tips of his fingers on the steel of the blade for a moment before he then uttered a chant in Latin. "Ostende maculata sanguine avaritia." To which then a small symbol illuminated a gold glow on the flat side of the Yamato, Vergil's eyes narrowed wondering what is happening. The symbol consists of a rod, with an orb upon it, coiled by two serpents, and having two wings.

"What is this?" the son of Sparda asked curiously, and with some caution as well. Dantalion responded calmly, in order to assure Vergil nothing is wrong, "What you see before you is the symbol of Greed. With each Lord of Sin you slay during your journey, their symbols will appear on your blade, absorbing the properties of Sparda's binding spell in the process whilst altering it, and thus imbuing the Yamato with enough to power to open a portal to the human world." he elaborated as Vergil listened carefully.

Dantalion turned away from Vergil, then began to pace around his quarters slowly. Vergil observed him as he then sheated Yamato back in the scabbard, "I feel as though that is not all that will happen. Am I not correct?" he asked with suspicion in his tone.

The Duke of Hell's head perked up slightly a moment later, returning to reality from his thoughts. "Hm? Oh yes you are right. I forgot to mention that with each Prince of Hell you slay, a Devil Arm will be offered to you." he said causing Vergil's eyes to widen a bit, having only realized this just now. His surprise was also due to the fact that he did not receive a Devil Arm when he slew Mammon.

"If that's the case, then how is that I did not acquire a Devil Arm from Mammon's soul?" he asked curiously, to which Dantalion responded with a chuckle, "That symbol is in fact Mammon's soul my friend. From there, Yamato will be able to manifest the Devil Arm from his soul. And before you ask, how will that happen? That is for you to find out." he said in a slight teasing manner, but Vergil did not find it amusing in the least.

"I do not have time for these riddles, Duke of Hell." he said impatiently. "Oh I assure you, it is no riddle my friend. In times like this, jests will remain behind th veil for the time being." Dantalion only responded calmly while he paced around

"I see." was all Vergil could say, then three knocks emit from behind the doors causing Vergil to turn to its direction. Dantalion allowed them to enter.

It is revealed to be the female demon from before, holding a tray consisting of tea and some snacks, the one who Vergil threatened to kill when he had awoken from his resurrection. She glances at Dantalion not meeting Vergil's gaze, "I've brought your beverage and snacks, sir." she said in a sweet and calm voice, one which appears to calm perhaps even the most tense individuals. Dantalion's mask shifted to another one that smiles, "Thank you my dear."

She sets the tray down, although due to their enhanced hearing they could detect a faint trembling from the items and the tray originating from her. She was nervous and scared, due to the fact that she is within the same room with the man that nearly choked her to death.

She leans back up after seeing the items down, crossing her hands together below "If there's anything else that you need, please don't hesitate to ask." she says kindly to which Dantalion nodded once, "I'll be sure to. But of course I will do it myself if need be. I don't need you tiring yourself. Go on Ryo." he assured her, and addressing her by her name. She smiles and nods before turning to leave Dantalion's quarters.

Vergil's eye brow raised slightly, there had not been any sort of contact between the two or even a greeting. Well there was that moment in his room. Vergil soon began to feel some shame in him, but who could blame him after all? He had been restored, and was lost, confused, and angry. He could not think clearly either. He felt the need to apologize to the woman, since it his past action was not necessary.

"She truly is a kind soul." Dantalion said, interrupting Vergil from his thoughts. "Hm? Yes. I suppose she is." he responds plainly. Taking a sip of his tea through the mouth hole of his mask, Dantalion glances at Vergil. "Is something the matter my friend?" he asked, although Dantalion knew what it was, he just required to be certain of Vergil's answer.

"No. Nothing is wrong." he lied. Dantalion shook his head. "You know you can apologize to her. She won't do any harm. It's not like you're trying to feed a bear." he said in a near blatant tone. Vergil frowned "I'll apologize whenever I feel that the time is right." he says being irritated and turned with his back facing Dantalion. The Duke of Hell smirked beneath his mask, chuckling lowly then placing the cup down.

"So what of the next task?" he asked, although in truth he is eager to partake in his next mission in order to leave Hell. Not only that, but he felt that more blood needed to be shedded by Yamato itself.

Dantalion walked over to a book shelf and removed a book from a collection, flipping through a pages as Vergil turned his head to look at him. Dantalion then turned, but his gaze was fixated on the book. "Your next task will involve in traveling to the circle of Lust. Ruled by the demon lord, Asmodeus." he announced. Vergil's face nearly became one of disgust, "Lust? I will have to travel to the epicenter where sexual desires and such roam freely in this infernal pit?"

The Duke nodded in confirmation. "Indeed. It will not be pretty that I can assure you. And in case you have not heard of Asmodeus, he obviously is the Lord of Lust, but it is not mere sexual desire. It is the insatiable desire of other possessions then bodies." he explained, walking over to Vergil with the open book, and showed him the illustration of Asmodeus. It consisted of a large demon with three heads, the first like a bull, the second like a man, and the third like a ram, with webbed like a goose, and riding a large beast with a lance in his hand.

Vergil stared for a moment, "Not exactly what I was expecting." he said causing Dantalion to chuckle slightly.

He then looked at Dantalion and continued to say, "There is one other thing I must see and know for that matter." Dantalion looked at him with curiosity forming on his expression behind his shifting masks. Vergil sighed lowly once, closing and reopening his eyes then asked, "Where is the area that I was reconstituted?"

Dantalion grew silent for a few moments before his head raises up by two inches. "Ah. I see. In truth, I was wondering when you would ask of that." He said in a calm voice, setting the book down, and turns as he walks towards the door. "Please follow me." Vergil was silent as he followed Dantalion with the two exiting his quarters. As the two walk down the stairs and through a hallway, a little girl peeked out from the corner of a hall curiously, and she appeared to have shoulder length light brown hair, with a child-like appearance to Ryo.

She was currently watching the two walk away, waiting for them to be far enough and follow stealthily.

**I don't own the characters from Devil May Cry or Abrahamic Lore. Read and Review.**


	10. Lust on the Horizon

Vergil was following Dantalion to the lower levels of his quarters, walking down a set of spiral stairs with lit torches on the side of the walls. They reached the ground, and walked along a tunnel approaching two massive stone doors, with the carvings being that of hands and other humanoid beings attempting to reach out to the other humanoids above. Vergil was silent as he looked on, although in truth, he was anxious to see how he was resurrected seeing as though that his soul was tormented endlessly until it was reduced to nothing.

Dantalion placed his hands on the doors, and slowly began to open them. Vergil squinted as he glanced, then his eyes widened slightly at the sight. The chamber was massive, and it was square in shape. In the center of the chamber, was a platform that only required four steps to climb up. On the platform appears to be a vat of some sort, only that it was rectangular, and the liquid within it was red. The vat had four alters around it that were lit, and at the far corners of the platform were statues of hooded beings, wielding cross staffs, and appeared to resemble the modern day grim reapers.

Vergil slowly began to approach the platform, his eyes directly focused on it. His thoughts beginning to process swiftly. They were vague, but soon began to clear. He was reborn in that tank. He was given a second chance. He understood the purpose for it. To escape Hell, and live about his life in the human world. But he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something else was missing from that purpose.

He stepped in front of the vat, gazing down at the red water as his reflection was visible, moving due to the waves emitting on the surface of the liquid. Dantalion stood by in the distance near the entrance for a few moments when he began to walk forward "This is the very room where you were restored, Vergil. And it is through the vat that you stand by, you drew your second breath of life. Like a butterfly hatching from its cocoon." the Duke of Hell said.

Vergil was silent as he gazed blindly at the vat. He remembered the marble carving of it. It almost appeared like a large massive tub. And he remembered suffocating in the water as well. Another near death experience that was going to cost him his life again. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

He could consider this as education for some reason. That when you're in the face of death, you should lash out against it in order to live, and fight another day. And as long as you had purpose for battle, the hands will never embrace you.

Dantalion soon stood next to Vergil, glancing at him for a few moments then to the vat.

"It's a rather interesting thing. Birth that is. I am uncertain of the reproductions with devils...that they're similar to humans. It tends to draw conflict all the time between the theoretical and philosophical. Human beings are not born once and for all on the day their mothers give birth to them, but ... life obliges them over and over again to give birth to themselves." Dantalion said. The Son of Sparda once again stayed largely silent as he pondered in his thoughts. His eyes shifted left and right by small fractions as he examined the vat. He then planted his gloved hand on the edge of the marble construct. An image flashed into his mind, where he once firmly gripped this very edge to bring himself up.

Even when being weak, Vergil still had a strong spirit of battle. "There is one thing that...well I suppose it frustrates me...but it never occurred to me since it was of no interest." he finally spoke up, as Dantalion turned his head to look at him but Vergil didn't meet his look, instead only locking his gaze on the vat.

"I'm sure that everyone doesn't remember how they were birthed into whatever world they were within. Some want to...and some don't. I never was interested in how I was born. But...after seeing this...it does make you wish that you had a memory of that first violent shove, the shock of cold air, the sting of oxygen into new lungs." he explained as Dantalion listened. "It doesn't seem fair that we only remember dying and not how were born."

The duke nodded in understanding as he turned his look at the vat. He was quite for some time when he then said, "Perhaps that may be. But you should also understand that the birth of a child is the imprisonment of a soul. The soul must work its way out of prison, and, in doing so, provide itself with wings for a future journey."

Vergil closed his eyes slowly, breathing in then exhaling through his nose. "And where would that journey take me? I was reborn into this land of darkness, I can only imagine where it would take me...even if I complete the task of returning home."

"The journey that you want to take is only dependent on your actions my friend. And how you approach birth is intimately connected with how you approach life." Dantalion explained in a calm and a rather inspirational tone of voice. Vergil only nodded once slowly as he opened his eyes again with a sigh. "Tell me...how did you manage to restore me? My soul was damaged beyond repair most likely." he asked.

Dantalion nodded. "Indeed. It was caged in a special part in the depths of Hell. Enduring unbearable torment. Mundus wanted it 'fresh' and 'new'...to transform you into his new general, replacing your father in the process." Vergil's clenched his fists slowly and tightly, restraining himself from exploding in fury and hatred he has towards the Dark Emperor.

"I was able to stealthily take your soul out, and replace it with an illusion. Your soul was damaged indeed, and was in the process of repairing for several weeks. And thus, here you are...all flesh, bone, and blood." he finished. Vergil nodded once slowly as he began to turn and preparing to leave. "Do you truly believe that I deserve to be restored?" he asked Dantalion nearly below a whisper causing the Duke to turn his head slightly to glance at him out of the corner of his eye behind his mask.

"That's not my choice to make. I only restored you to help you escape the Demon World. What you do after that, is up to you." he told him. Vergil sighed inwardly, he knew that he was going to say that. He prepared to speak again when he heard a clanging sound at the left, near the row of books lined up to the side of the chamber. He narrowed his eyes slowly, Dantalion and he were the only ones here. That could only mean that someone followed them.

Dantalion was curious rather then cautious like Vergil. He watched the Dark Slayer slowly begin to walk forward where the sound came from. He was walking past the tows of books on the shelves between him. The sound came again, and it sounded as though someone was picking up some books that fell. As he was searching, the intruder is revealed to be the girl from before whom was following Vergil and Dantalion. She was frightened, and panicking as she was attempting to return the books where they once belonged. When she finished, she peeked through the crack between two books, glancing around.

Believing that the coast was clear, she slowly began to walk backward in the attempt of escaping when she backed into a wall. She froze, hoping it was a wall, then slowly turned to see what obstructed her path. Her hopes were shattered when it was revealed to be not a wall, but a man. A man with long blackish blue coat, a yellow snake-like pattern, dark brown boots and fingerless gloves, slicked back spiky hair, crystal blue eyes, but with a cold and dark expression. It was Vergil, and needless to say that he wasn't really fond of someone following him.

She yelped in fright and attempted to run, only to collide into Dantalion gently. "Calm yourself child. He won't harm you." he said in a calm and gentle tone hoping to soothe her as she then hid behind Dantalion from Vergil, gripping his cloak. Vergil slowly began to cross his arms behind his back, gazing at the girl with the same expression, not changing. Dantalion looked up, noticing the facial feature and chuckled "You as well Vergil. She is only a child. And like all children, they are curious."

The girl in question was small, but she was not overly small. She appeared to be 148 centimeters in height, between the ages of 13-14, with short brown straight hair, Mary Jane shoes, yellowish green leggings, with a coat on a black shirt, and red eyes with black sclera. Had it been anyone, she would be very adorable, but Vergil didn't really like children. Although for some reason, he couldn't help but notice the similarities that the girl had with the woman known as Ryo.

Dantalion gently led the girl out of the chamber as he opened the door, "If you wanted to tag along, you could have just told me." he told the girl, causing her to lower her head, and her eyes to shift to another direction in shame. Dantalion turned his head to the side by an inch and very gently tilted her head up to meet his glance with his fingers on her chin then spoke in a soft voice, "Run along to your mother now my dear. And when I am done here, I will join you for some tea time. I promise." This caused the girl to smile widely and nodded. She then ran to meet her mother as Dantalion closed the door.

"I assume that the child belongs to you?" Vergil asked to which Dantalion laughed shaking his head. "No not at all. She is too much of a gentle and kind heart just like her mother. Although she looks up to me as a father." he said causing Vergil's eyebrow to perk up slightly. "I see." was all he said, shifting slightly as he stood. "She does strike a cord of familiarity in you no? Well heh, that's because her mother is the woman you openly threatened when you first gained consciousness."

Vergil looked at the duke with a scowl, "I was confused and disoriented. The fault was not my own." he spat out angrily. But Dantalion chuckled lowly in amusement.

He then turned to look at him, and crossed his arms behind him. "Now then Vergil, was that all that you needed to know and see?" he asked. Vergil sighed lightly, then shook his head, confirming that there was nothing else. "No. Let us return to the business that is Asmodeus." he said as they both left the chamber, returning to Dantalion's quarters with Dantalion having taken out the book of demonology and beginning to search information regarding Asmodeus whilst Vergil waited patiently with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

The duke spoke up having found information regarding Asmodeus as Vergil's eyes opened slowly, now listening. "Asmodeus, as you are already aware, is one of the seven princes of Hell. Since he is the demon of lust he is therefore responsible for twisting people's sexual desires. It is said that people who fall to Asmodeus' ways will be sentenced to an eternity in the second level of hell. Not only does he twist people's sexual desires, he twists their obsessions with objects as well. Be it gold, silver, a sword, you name it." he explained.

"Of course I will venture through the circle of Lust. What would happen if the atmosphere of the circle began to cloud my mind and tempt me to give in to the desires. Sexual or otherwise." Vergil asked with disgust in his voice. Although he knew that he never had any sexual relations to anyone nor was he attracted in that manner to anyone before, he knew how the circle of Greed affected, so Lust won't be any different.

Dantalion nodded and said, "Here this may help." he opened his hand, as it glowed dark shade of yellow then dissipating. Vergil blinked once glancing around with confusion, "And what was that?" he said.

"I've created a protection spell around you. It'll shield you from the temptations that radiate from the circle of Lust." he answered. Vergil only shrugged his shoulders slightly in response then cracked his neck, preparing for the coming battle ahead with the Lord of Lust. Before Vergil could walk out, Dantalion stopped him and asked him to follow him much to his agitation. The two ventured down to the lower levels of the compound when they entered another room, which was circular, a platform with three steps, and two long curved horned protrusions on the side of the platform.

Vergil's eye brow rose with mild intrigue, although in truth he was getting tired of walking up and down, left and right in this place. If he would have a map of this place, he wouldn't have been walking around with Dantalion all the time in case he got lost. "It's a long way to the circle of Lust. So this gateway will help you travel there, it won't be close but it'll be far enough." he said as Vergil tilted his head slightly, examining the gateway.

"Just know that it'll exhaust much power when activated, and it will require much time to rejuvenate."

"Very well." Vergil said as he began to approach the gateway. Dantalion began to chant something in ancient Latin when then a swirling void of energy began to manifest in the center of the gateway. The Son of Sparda's eyes narrowed, stopping for a moment, then walking forward again as his coat began to flap from the wind being generated from the force of the gateway. "Vergil." Dantalion called out to him, but Vergil's eyes shifted to him instead of turning his head.

"Good luck out there. Your battles will only grow more difficult as you tread along the path to freedom." he said in a cryptic tone. Vergil frowned, these cryptic messages were really beginning to bug him and he would only wish for those sort of people to give out the full answers. He nodded once and entered the portal followed by a bright flash of energy when the portal then closed. As the Son of Sparda was on his way to the circle of Lust to face the mighty Asmodeus.

**I don't own the characters in Devil May Cry or in Abrahamic Lore. Read and Review.**


	11. Lust

A portal opened from above as then a shape plummeted down to the ground and landed with a gentle thud. It was Vergil, as he slowly stood up, brushing his blackish blue coat, then adjusted the collar and his dark brown fingerless gloves. He looked up and began to inspect the environment around him. From what he was seeing he could only guess that he is now in the circle of Lust.

This circle is mostly composed of a vast body of boiling black water, with a reddish hue. Within this large expanse of water, are a multitude of stone water lilies in a demonic appearance. The lilies have demonic Venus fly traps that pick out one of the tortured souls whom constantly boil in the black liquid and swallowing them, in the center of which lies a pierced skeleton-like construct. of a great horned demon with numerous sockets and large wings. The sky is a very dark purple, and the two could visibly see souls of the damned being torn apart and reassembled in powerful air currents, which all originate from a large vortex in the far distance behind the skeleton.

The souls within the boiling black water constantly defile one another in sexually horrendous ways causing Vergil to sneer with disgust, and also causing his reasons for despising humans to increase further. He looked down seeing that he was on one of the many stone platforms that were shaped like the lilies.

He walked forward, trying to find a way to cross the boiling lake around him. As he did, he also noticed another thing. Is that the souls that boil within the hot black liquid are attempting to swim around in order to gather their possessions, being objects, bodies, and other items that they desired more then anything. Vergil guessed that this circle of Hell was not only about the desire towards the body, but of other possessions as well, similar to greed.

He looked up when he heard powerful roaring of wind from above alongside the endless howls of people. Above him were wind currents that were spreading out across the dark purple skies of the circle, as it was joined by lightning as well. Within the currents, were the tortured souls whom were flown around like ragdolls as they wail in agony and desire, desperately attempting to retrieve their possessions; among other things which one would find repulsive

Vergil could only frown at this as he looked over the path. Just then the spectral figure of Dantalion appeared beside him.

"Welcome to the circle of Lust, Vergil." Dantalion said as Vergil could only give him a glance of slight annoyance, having determined that long ago when he stepped into this wretched circle. "It is here in this torment are condemned the carnal damned. Those for whom desire conquered reason. The items you see before you are the possessions that they lusted for in life. And the black tar prevents them from ever reaching them."

Vergil then raised his head up to look at the wind currents, he narrows his eyes and begins to follow them to the source, and could vaguely see a massive vortex of purple winds and energy in the distance circulated by streaks of bright purple lightning as well. Dantalion moved close to Vergil having spotting the storm. "On the horizon is the Lust Storm. Controlled by Asmodeus himself, it is to keep the lustful souls continuously spinning through the air, and keep them apart from those whom they desired to be with in life."

"I assume it to be for those who committed unfaithful affairs with others?" Vergil asked. And Dantalion nodded in response. "Indeed, my friend." The Dark Slayer only smirked slightly. "A fitting punishment." he said in a dull sadistic tone. "Be careful Vergil. God speed." Dantalion said before he slowly faded from this plane, but Vergil snorted in agitation. "As if there could be a 'God'. I only have the speed of my father and my own." he said confidently, and trusts in the power of his father's blood that courses through his veins.

He glanced around, and seeing that the only path to reach the skeletal fortress in the distance, is to jump on the stone pads. He also needed to avoid those demonic fly traps. Although he felt as though he shouldn't be too concerned with them since they are only occupied with devouring the souls that attempted to escape from the boiling black tar beneath.

Vergil continues to hop on each stone pad in order to reach the large skeleton-like construct which is pierced by a massive sword-like tower, the hilts of the sword had the shape of a bull, the front side like a man, and the left like a ram. Upon seeing it, it reminded Vergil of the illustration depicting Asmodeus, therefore, he could only guess that the fortress in the distance housed the Lord of Lust from within.

As he landed on the final stone pad, he stopped as he heard a rumble from beneath him. The stone pads were moving, although not spreading out, they appeared to be forming some sort of path. And indeed they were as a path was formed towards the entrance in the distance. Vergil's eyes narrowed, probably guessing that Asmodeus knew that he arrived, and was waiting for him. Not wasting anymore time, he jumped on the path with a slight grunt.

He saw the entrance towards the fortress that was surrounded by a massive exterior of a circular stone Colosseum-like structure. He walked forward along the path, as the tortured souls of the damned were howling and screaming, their suffering echoing all across the circle, but that did not faze Vergil as he continued to walk forward. Before he reached the entrance in the distance, a few feet away from him on the cross-path, a patch of the black tar was boiling and bubbling profusely when a female humanoid demons leap out of the boiling black water, with bladed hands, small wings, no eyes or nose, with large oval shaped maws filled with rows of razor sharp teeth, and long messy black hair, wearing shredded dark blue dresses, and a black chest armor.

"I should've known that this circle would have repulsive females such as you. It would seem that I will be doing the Demon World a favor." he grips the hand of Yamato with one hand, and pressing his thumb against the guard. The Sirens shrieked loudly and charged forward, seeming to be gliding above the ground. With a quick push of his sword by his thumb, the Sirens were met with lightning quick slashes, that appeared like streaks of light. Vergil was behind the group of Sirens with Yamato drawn out, and holding it outstretched. The Sirens then fell down as their bodies were all torn to pieces.

His eyes open when more of the Sirens appeared around him and all attacked with their bladed fingers. Vergil immediately parries the slashes from a Siren's bladed claws before counter by tearing their bodies with fierce slashes then decapitating or tearing them all apart, his blade moving with flashy speed.

Vergil evades some of the swipes from two Sirens, before countering by slashing vertically, tearing a Siren in half, then ducks followed by decapitation of the other Siren, then spins batting the head of another Siren using his scabbard, then spins Yamato twice and stabs the other charging Siren. from behind before slashing up and splitting it in two. He disappeared in a flash, then after a brief moment, four Sirens were vivisected in mere seconds causing blood to splatter before he appeared a moment after.

He sheaths Yamato, then looks up seeing more Sirens all charging after him. Vergil scowls and sprints forward when the Sirens then unleashed blue energy balls, but Vergil easily evaded them before he then draws out Yamato in a swift motion as his body vanished in a flash followed by a line lightning quick curved slashes that completely tore apart the Sirens to bloody bits. He stopped, Yamato stretched out with one hand, and his scabbard in his other hand.

He stood up, and sheathed Yamato quickly. A moment later, blood rains down from where he battled the Sirens for a few seconds, showing that his movements where incredibly swift.

He ran a hand through his hair, returning it to its slicked back spiky form with an inhale and sigh. He walks toward the entrance.

When Vergil enters, he soon walks within a dark tunnel, before exiting to reveal another Hellish sight. He appeared to have entered a vast and massive Colosseum-like area, in front of them and a few yards away is the pierced-skeleton construct but that was not all. Around were tortured souls, but they appeared to be malnourished and nearly skeletal, wandering about aimlessly, moaning the names of the things they desired most in lifelike the undead. High above the walls had torches.

With a small frown he walked forward ignoring the cries and wails from the souls as they plead to him. One attempted to tug his sleeve but he responded by batting it away without even looking as he continued to walk. To another, that action would seem cold but of course that's Vergil forte of being cold, plus these souls were once wicked people. He stops when he experiences a brief flash in his mind, an image that shows him battling his brother for the sake of acquiring power. It ended with Vergil grunting as his eyes were shut tight then shook his head to be rid of the effects.

He knew this circle would seduce his mind, but he needed to be strong and not let it get to him. Dantalion's spell was strong, but not enough as he was only mildly affected. He shook his head one more time and continued on forward. As he walked for several moments he was stopped by an echoing voice.

"It is futile, Son of Sparda. No matter the strength of the will, you cannot overcome the energy in the pit." the voiced boomed out, somehow knowing that Vergil was slowly becoming affected by the pit. Vergil sighed, agitated. "How predictable. The ominous voice is becoming a bother. Show yourself." he commanded the being.

The voice chuckled in response. "They were right about you. Cold as your father and itching for a battle." Vergil only glanced around slowly, attempting to find the source of the voice. "I'm flattered. Now stop hiding and reveal yourself, so that I may kill you where you stand." he said in a deathly cold tone, then the voice responded, "Now why would I hide?" in a dark tone.

Just then, a pillar of reddish black light erupts forth on the skull of the skeleton-like construct. The light dissipates revealing a humanoid black demon with several yellow patterned lines around his body, his head appears to be that of a raven, however, it showed teeth that were similar to a wolf's, and at the back of his neck was a long serpent. Vergil looks up with his eyes narrowing slowly by a few centimeters, his hand on the hilt of his blade, preparing to draw.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Vergil asked rather rudely. The demon slowly crossed its arms and answered in deep and dark voice, as the serpent behind its head was waving around slowly acting as though it was a tail. "I am Amon. A Marquis of Hell, and cooperate ruler alongside Lord Asmodeus." it answered.

"Fascinating. I assume you will not let me pass?" Amon nodded in confirmation. "Correct." Then Vergil continued, "And you will prevent me from completing the task ahead?" The Marquis nodded again. "Also correct." And by then, Vergil smiled in a dark manner before saying. "Good. I only wanted to be sure."

Before the fight could begin, Amon then said, "I also need not to know that you are attempting to escape this pit, Son of Sparda. And how you will accomplish it. Your efforts are in vain." The Dark Slayer's eyes narrowed considerably as he took a step forward. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he said in a near threatening tone but it only caused Amon to chuckle "It means that 'freedom' is but a mere illusion when in Hell. Even those with strength that rival your own are incapable of escaping this pit. As a result, all their hopes and dreams of escaping are crushed. And soon, yours will as well. It's only a matter of time." he taunted causing Vergil to scowl at the demon.

"Now leave and return to your torment. It's the only merciful thing to do. Or we lay you to waste" But Vergil chuckled mockingly, shaking his head then retorted, "That's what your cohorts told me before, and in the end they tasted the end of my blade. But don't worry, you will join them soon enough to have them speak of it." the Son of Sparda threatened darkly.

"As you wish." Amon said before he leaps off the skull, and lands with a thunderous impact creating a cloud of dust and crushing a soul that was underneath him, Vergil stared unimpressed. He pressed his thumb against the guard of the blade tightly, preparing to draw. "Let's begin. Shall we?" Vergil challenged when he suddenly disappeared with a strong burst of power causing the ground beneath where he stood to form cracks. Appearing above Amon, he whipped out Yamato and slashed down only for Amon to swiftly intercept the attack by brandishing his own sword as the two collide in a fierce struggle creating a massive shock explosion that blew away the souls surrounding them.

The pushed against the other's strength before breaking their embrace. Vergil swung Yamato in a series of slashes as Amon blocked and parried the blows. Vergil slashed Yamato with one hand as Amon parried the blows with his sword while also avoiding the strikes from Vergil's scabbard and occasionally blocks them with his forearm. Vergil slashes three times with Yamato and Amon countering with his own blade. Their blades cause sparks to ignite with each collision from their blades.

Amon countered by swinging his blade all around as Vergil parried the strikes, he then whipped his head forward allowing the serpent that was behind his neck to attack, only for Vergil to tilt his head to the side in evasion. Amon spun his head taking the whip-like serpent with him and causes Vergil to lean back in evasion the back flips to dodge an overhead slash from Amon. He sheathed Yamato, spreading his feet apart and crouching low. Amon then waved his sword once and charged only for Vergil to vanish in a burst of incredible speed, leaving behind a faint after image and shocking Amon.

Vergil suddenly slashed behind Amon, and causing the Marquis to barely deflect it as he staggered back. Vergil unleashed a barrage of flashy swipes and hacks with Yamato, moving so fast that they nearly appeared as blurs as Amon was pushed back and put on the defensive. Vergil slashed horizontally then spun once and slashed overhead causing Amon to teleport out of the way. He appeared high above Vergil then charged power through his sword, his demonic energy being a fiery black shape and waved his sword once unleashing a crescent black energy wave.

Vergil teleported in evasion as well, and appeared in front of Amon in mid air. He waved Yamato only for Amon to block it with his sword causing sparks to erupt. They broke the embrace and moved their blades around, sparks erupting all around them in fast movement as they hovered in the air. Vergil deflected an attack then swung overhead, immediately charging his own demonic energy in Yamato as it glowed a dimly bright blue color, and collided against Amon's sword but the attack was too strong as Vergil batted Amon to the ground, causing a small wave of kinetic energy to erupt from the force of the swing.

Amon darted to the ground and collapsed in a heap creating a large explosion of dust. Vergil prepared to finish off the Marquis when he sensed something was charging at him from behind. It was too late as he was punched to the side causing him to grunt and fall on the ground, bouncing and rolling for some time before skidding on the floor momentarily. He grit his teeth, growling slowly looking up at his attacker.

The flapping of wings is heard before a shape lands down with a strong impact as well. It is revealed to be a dark yellow demon with red eyes, a long tail with a forked end, the legs of a goat, and two long swooping horns. He also possesses a scabbard with a blade in it. Another demon? Terrific. Because it served to make this more entertaining for Vergil as he grinned slowly standing up.

Amon walked out of the crater, brushing himself. "Ah, I see you've met my associate. Gaap." The demon known as Gaap snorted, releasing a fiery steam from his nostrils. Vergil sheathed Yamato, glaring at the two. "Two against one? That hardly seems fair. But of course, it should prove to be more interesting. You were barely a challenge to me Amon. So I must thank you for bringing your subordinate." he taunted causing Gaap to let out a small roar and spoke in a beastly voice. of anger "Curb your tongue you insignificant spawn! Or I will tear it out!"

This only entertained Vergil further, smirking cruelly. Amon patted Gaap's shoulder, "Calm yourself, Gaap. Do not let his words weaken your sense of battle. We will indeed tear the tongue of Sparda's seed. So shall we?" Gaap chuckled darkly and took out his own blade, the two high tier demons preparing to fight. Vergil grinned in anticipation and pressed his thumb against the guard of Yamato, then drew it out quickly and crouched lowly, his legs spread slightly, with his left foot back and his right in front, and gripping Yamato tightly as it was reared back with it pointing forward, in the stance of a samurai.

The two demons and the Son of Sparda stared each other down for several moments, neither one moving for some time. Suddenly Gaap and Amon charged in a quick burst of speed which Vergil performed in unison as their advance causing a small explosion of dust to erupt from behind them in their wake as they sprinted towards each other, with Vergil gripping Yamato with one hand as it was held sideways shouting. The three drew closer and closer, when Vergil spun once as he channeled his demonic energy in Yamato leaving behind a faint trail of it as it swung with Gaap and Amon swinging their blades overhead also trailing their respective energies.

The three collided creating a powerful explosion of energy that knocked back the spectating damned souls, as the energy dome created slabs of concrete to up heave and fly back, scattering about.

Meanwhile, Dantalion was observing the battle in what seems to be a grail filled with a reddish liquid. He was silent, and observatory, almost as if he was examining the battle sequence. A small voice of a child spoke behind him. "Dantalion?" This made him look down as it was the girl that was watching them in the library from before. "Will Mr. Vergil be okay?" she asked innocently causing Dantalion to chuckle softly and respond. "Fear not child. I'm quite sure that Vergil can handle himself very easily." he said, having faith in Vergil's abilities.

"But what if those two bad guys kill him?" she asked again. Dantalion shook his head. "Oh no. They won't. Sooner or later, you'll see who's really toying with who." he said in an ominous tone, referencing the battle between Vergil and the two demons.

**I don't own the characters from Devil May Cry or Abrahamic lore. Read and Review.**


	12. Battle Royale

In the circle of Lust, and within a large Colosseum-like fortress, various explosions erupted from inside. In the battlefield, the implosions originated from the constant collisions of Vergil's blade against Amon and Gaap's own blades. The three were moving around with inconceivable speeds, appearing as nothing but faint blurs constantly colliding and darting around one another evading the other's attacks as sparks and energy imploded from their barrage of attacks.

Vergil swung Yamato in precise movements rapidly as Gaap, with his sword imbued with fire, parried the attacks causing large sparks of ember to ignite with each collision of their attacks as they hacked and slashed against one another. Vergil swiped several times at Gaap before he switched to his scabbard momentarily as he struck against Gaap's head then performs a roundhouse kick, knocking him away. He quickly spun around as he landed down blocking an attack from Amon. The Marquis spun his blade and engaged in a series of strong slashes at Vergil whom parried easily with Yamato.

Vergil deflected two attacks, before countering with his own and mixing in his scabbard along with physical attacks. Amon performs a right hook which Vergil then brings up his scabbard halting it before countering with a jab with Yamato, but Amon parries the attack. He then does a sweeping kick to which Vergil leaps up and swiftly teleports in evasion when Amon swipes the serpent at the back of his neck at Vergil. He appeared above Amon and spun several times then swung Yamato down with great force causing a massive explosion to erupt as dust collects along with small debris to scatter.

The smoke clears revealing his attack to have only collided against Gaap's sword instead. Vergil's eyes narrowed before Gaap shoved him back and attacked along with Amon. Gaap attacked with an overhead slash, before Vergil swung Yamato to parry the attack but kneels upon one knee from the force as a crater forms beneath him. Amon attacks with a horizontal slash but Vergil brings up the scabbard to halt the attack. He continues to parry the attacks from Gaap using Yamato while using his scabbard and his Summoned Swords to block the attacks from Amon's swords and his serpent whip.

Jumping back, he used his enhanced speed to suddenly vanish in a burst of power creating a small explosion of dust and collided against Gaap creating a strong explosion. The force of the attack knocked Gaap backwards and crashed into a wall. Vergil rolled out of the way from a smash that came from Amon's serpentine whip. Amon then began spin his body around as he slashed with his blade in unison, this causes Vergil to go on the defensive as he evades the swipes from the whip, whilst also parrying Amon's sword attacks.

Vergil ducks from a swipe then blocks a sword attack, he brings up his leg to block a side kick from Amon, then spins side ways in the air to avoid another horizontal whip attack and swings Yamato around in front to parry several sword slashes while also bringing up his forearm to block a right hook from Amon then tilts his head to evade a jab then bats away his serpent whip with his scabbard.

The son of Sparda continues to block and dodge while parrying and blocking from Amon's attacks. He then ducks under a swipe from Amon before he then manages to stab the Marquis, and unleashes a barrage of rapid slashes dozens of times before shoving him backwards with a final thrust, then evades an Hellfire blast from Gaap then deflecting another whilst countering with his own by whipping out Yamato, unleashing a wave of crescent energy waves which Gaap deflects briefly. This only proved to be a distraction as he then appeared beside Gaap and slashed him repeatedly causing blood to splatter.

Gaap managed to block some and then plunged his sword in the ground causing a pillar of flames to erupt, knocking Vergil back as he skidded backwards. Small winged and horned demons made out of fire emerged from the pillar to attack Vergil whom destroyed them with his Summoned Swords. He leaped up to evade a stream of fire from Gaap, spinning rapidly in the air and swung down Yamato with tremendous force at Gaap creating a mighty explosion.

His blade clashed against Gaap whom struggled slightly as sparks were emitting. Shoving Gaap back he sheathed Yamato, crouching low then vanishing in a flash. But Gaap intercepted it and swung beside him to deflect Vergil's attack after appearing beside him. Gaap and Vergil engaged in a duel which climaxed in Vergil blocking several sword attacks then stabbing Gaap with two Summoned Swords and kicks him away. He looked beside him to see Amon rising up from where he crashed. He floated in the air as he was engulfed in a fiery dark energy with his arms crossed. Amon waved his arms and formed spectral serpents made out of dark energy, hissing before they lunged at him. He evaded the lunges before slashing them all apart causing them to dissipate. He jumped back to dodge an attack from Amon after he crashed down on the ground creating a wave of debris and dark energy.

Amon spread his arms out, as the dark energy formed into additional arms with sharp claws then attacks. Vergil manifests many Summoned Swords around him before sprinting forward. He clashes swords with Amon as the Marquis' black spectral arms clashed with Vergil's Summoned Swords. Their secondary weapons clash causing them to cancel each other out, when Vergil starts pushing Amon back increasing the intensity of his attacks as he slashes with immense speed before slashing Amon across the torso and roundhouse kicks him away, his coat billowing along with him.

Opening his eyes he then looked in front seeing Gaap also shrouded with Hell fire. Vergil's eyes narrowed as he then slowly stood up, running a hand through his white hair, and sheathed Yamato standing still.

Amon soon stood up as well, dark energy enveloping him, swinging his blade once as his wound healed. The two devils suddenly rocketed forward towards Vergil with Amon trailing dark energy and Gaap trailing fire. Just then, Vergil's eyes snapped open simultaneously whipping out Yamato and unleashing a sudden burst of blue demonic energy followed by sword slashes that circulated around Vergil rapidly and appearing as nothing but streaks of light. The attack halted and damaged the two devils forcing them to stagger back.

Amon the draws out his sword and charges at Vergil whom then disappears in a flash and collides against Amon creating a strong explosion of energy that forms cracks on the ground beneath. The two rapidly parry and deflect with their swords when serpents erupt from Amon's back and lunge towards Vergil. He evades the lunges of the serpents while slashing them and evading Amon's sword slashes. He cuts the serpents off, and strikes Amon with an overhead to which the Marquis brings up his sword to block it. He shoves him back followed by a blue energy wave that knocks Amon back further.

Gaap lunges forward and swings his flame imbued sword at Vergil to which the Dark Slayer blocks but is pushed back by the force as he skids against the ground with sparks igniting from their swords. Gritting his teeth he shoved Gaap backwards, but Gaap charged again then swings his blade around while also releasing serpentine flames that attack Vergil as well. Vergil teleports in evasion, then plunges Yamato down in the ground as it then glows a dim blue color.

Gaap was flying towards Vergil preparing to attack. But when Vergil opened his eyes, he waved his sword in Gaap's direction while it was still plunged in the ground as it cut through, then unleashing a massive wave of blue energy at Gaap that eviscerates him and blasting him away as he howls in pain.

He looked to see Amon floating in the air and then aims his hands towards Vergil as dark energy forms in his palms, summoning a large wolf-like beast made out of dark energy and lunges towards Vergil whom evades its maws as it snarls fiercely before roaring as it charges. Vergil slashes the wolf beast several times before swinging down and splitting it in half as it dissipates into shadows.

He is then knocked by Amon's serpentine limb from the back of his head causing him to bounce and roll against the ground before colliding against the wall. Gritting his teeth he ducked from an energy attack by Amon as he teleported and appeared next to him only for Amon to intercept it and swing his blade as well trailing dark energy, colliding and creating a large explosion.

Amon leaps around while contorting his body midair as he was swinging and swiping his sword and serpent whip causing Vergil to go on the defensive, blocking his physical attacks with his legs or arms, his scabbard against the serpent whip and Yamato against his own blade. Gaap soon joins the battle once more, damaged but disregarding his wounds as he attacked Vergil as well. The two demons rapidly slash and hack at Vergil whom then uses his speed to parry and deflect their attacks as he moves in quick blurry motions.

Amon and Gaap channel their respective power in their swords while Vergil performs the same through Yamato. The three are locked in a powerful struggle as they move in faint and undefinable blurs with a dome of blue, black, and fiery energy forming around, deepening the depth and width of the crater as a result while also tearing through the souls that are present. It ignites in a massive explosion causing slabs of concrete to up heave and scatter, it shows Vergil blocking Amon and Gaap's swords with Yamato and his scabbard.

Their feet were slowly sinking in the ground from the increasing outpouring of power. They suddenly shoved Vergil backwards, and giving Amon the opportunity to slash Vergil several times, followed by blast of Hellfire from Gaap as Vergil crashes in a wall causing large cracks. Amon and Gaap were panting slightly, in truth they were impressed with how long Vergil was able to hold his own against the two of them. And they couldn't help but feel that Vergil was somehow toying with them from the beginning. But that proved to be his downfall.

As the two prepared to finish him, a flash of golden light appeared from where Vergil crashed causing the two devils to look on curiously. The gold light shined for several moments before dissipating as Vergil emerged, only this time he wasn't holding Yamato. Holding in both hands, where handles that were connected to long chains, and at the end of the chains were circular shuriken-saw like blades. With a cruel smirk, the saws buzzed as Vergil spun them around his body several times as he twisted and leaped occasionally while he performed. He stopped after assuming a battle stance, holding the buzz saw blades with his hands. It was Mammon's Devil Arm known as Avarice. "

I should thank you devils for this battle. It provided me with enough time to strengthen and hone my skills. But now this is where it ends." he said coldly, revealing that he has been toying with them the entire battle, similar to his brother Dante.

The two devils narrowed their eyes growling with fury and charged forward with tremendous speed. Amon formed spectral black snakes from his back with wolf-like heads, but Vergil extends Avarice as he activates the saws and sprints with a shout. He swings the duel golden saws around rapidly, constantly parrying while also countering Amon and Gaap's attacks with Vergil stood in front. He spins around, forming all sorts of positions and movements with his body, almost appearing like he is break dancing while swinging and swiping the saws around him with chains constantly colliding and attacking Amon and Gaap's swords, making countless sparks.

Vergil switches between while attacking with both Avarice and his fists all charged with golden energy as Amon and Gaap parry and deflect the saws with their blades while also firing dark energy and fire at him, only for Vergil to block with his Summoned Swords. Massive sparks of electricity and dark energy ignite from their rapid collision while using his Summoned Swords to block and counter Amon's spectral dark energy attacks as they dash around the field rapidly.

Finally, Vergil manages to bat their swords away and strikes Amon repeatedly with the saws of Avarice causing him to shout in pain and strikes him with the blunt portion of the circular saw causing him to crash into one of the pillars falling on him. He waves one of the saws as they are lodged in Gaap's torso causing him to gasp in pain, blood splattering. Vergil flexes his hand as the saw shreds Gaap's body, with blood and skin scattering as Gaap howls with terrible agony.

He knocks Gaap in the air, then spins the saws all around his body with incredible speed, cutting and tearing him to bloody pieces like a cow in a slaughter house before stopping as the saws retract to Vergil then grabbing them as the pieces of Gaap's body along with blood and entrails fall to the ground. Avarice then dissipates in a flash of golden light. He then slowly turns to see where Amon crashed as he narrowed his eyes.

Amon exits out of the crash site, but his hands and legs along with his torso are impaled with Summoned Swords causing him to grunt in pain. He glances up seeing Vergil approaching slowly, when his hands and feet were engulfed in a beautiful white light before forming into a set of gauntlets and grieves in the shape of claws. He now sported the Beowulf gauntlets.

Amon's eyes widened causing Vergil to smirk cruelly. Bouncing twice and banging his fists together once. His body is then enshrouded in a blue fiery aura causing his blackish blue coat to flap from the output of his demonic aura, charging himself, and for the spectral form of his Devil Trigger to faintly replace his human form. He moves in a blur suddenly appearing in front of Amon with his fists reared back, then unleashes a devastatingly powerful, two-fisted punch against Amon's torso, he releases a brief wail of agony when his form appears to be cracking, followed by a massive explosion of white light from the force of the attack and destroys a massive portion of the wall, and goes all the way through, a beam of dust and debris along with light erupting forth causing the area to experience a strong tremor for some time.

Vergil panted heavily as Beowulf vanished. He shook his head then ran a hand through his platinum white hair, reverting it to its spiky slicked back form. As the dust slowly settled, he examined the massive hole he had done, then looked down to see the shattered fragments that were once Amon.

"Hm." was all Vergil could say before he brushed his coat, and adjusted his collar. He turns to walk towards the large skeletal construct, being partially damaged from his battle against the two devils, with the battlefield around him filled with scorches, upheaved stone, and massive craters. Ignoring it, he walked past the large damaged battlefield and enters the large skeletal construct.

Meanwhile, Dantalion chuckled and nodded approvingly to Vergil's skills. The little girl from before could only stare in awe in the chalice, as she watched the entire battle. It seems Dantalion was not incorrect on his previous statement of Vergil being incredibly powerful. The Son of Sparda continues to make his way within the fortress, as he enters through he encounters various floors and levels within the fortress.

Frustrated by this, he continued forward nonetheless as he walked along a tunnel, ignoring the moans ecstasy emitting in the halls from this circle. He turned to the left and noticed that there were roots growing out of the walls, and the walls were also made of Hellish roots as well. Behind them were the tortured souls, wailing and moaning out as they were drained and refilled of their essence with the bodies that they sexually longed in their life time. It's times like this Vergil always wonders on why his father chose to save humanity. He did not complain about his father's choices knowing that he was most wise and just. But he did have his doubts on his actions.

He did remember his mother Eva once telling him that Sparda's actions were for the greater good. She did not specify, but that was it. Although to be fair, he couldn't exactly recall of it correctly. And this only bothered him, thinking about his mother in a wretched place such as this. He soon stopped when he heard his name being called out. He ignored it and continued to move forward, but his name was then called out again, it was in a soothing and loving tone.

With a growl he placed his hand on Yamato's handle, looking around. Barring the souls, the origin of the voice was not present. And it seemed that as he continued on forward, the roots were growing more out, along with rotten leaves among other plants that coated the walls and ceiling even. The voice called out to him again, causing him to scowl. And soon he noticed the voice was behind him and immediately turned nearly drawing out Yamato but stopped upon seeing an extraordinarily beautiful woman in front him. She was naked, with a large chest, sky blue eyes, and long black hair.

She spoke in a seducing and flirtatious voice, "Hello there Vergil. Were you expecting someone?" she said as she slowly advanced forward to the Dark Slayer who seemed to be in some sort of trance from her appearance. She placed his hands on his chest as she gazed up at him. "Mmm, so strong. And handsome like your father." Just then another one appeared behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders, "He's so tense. He must be quite tired." the other one spoke in the same tone.

"Indeed. We should comfort him. Give him some rest." a third one said as she wrapped her arms around his own. Vergil was unable to speak nor think clearly, his mind in a fog. "Come with us Vergil. We can give you more then just the pleasures of the flesh." the first one said. "Yes. We can give you power. All the power you ever wanted. And everything that you ever needed." the second one spoke following the first, when the final one said, "You have a lust for power Vergil. We can give you that power...through our bodies." The seductresses all laughed lowly. And unbeknownst to him one of the women was slowly leaning in to his neck, opening her mouth as her teeth slowly morphed into razor sharp daggers, preparing to drain his life force.

Just stopped when she felt something pierce her midsection. Blood trailed from the corner of her mouth, her eyes widen as she slowly looked down seeing Yamato impaling her chest, and going all the way through her back as blood oozed down. Vergil then opened his eyes with a dark smirk, "I'm not interested with your pathetic games, you stupid harlots." he said, when he suddenly slashed Yamato three times around him with break neck speed, not giving the seductresses a chance to attack as they froze in place. He waved Yamato once, slowly sheathing it back in the scabbard. And with a cling as it was fully sheathed, the Harlots all fell down with their bodies torn to shreds as blood splattered on the walls and floor.

He continued to walk forward with the intent on finding Asmodeus and destroying him as well. It would seem that Dantalion's spell was functional after all. He only needed to get close.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to an area which was a very large chamber with a set of small openings to be windows trailing along the sides of the chamber, and with dozens of cages containing souls hanging above with the Harlots either draining their life force, or defiling them in repulsive ways, along others that were merged with the roots on the walls as they desperately tried to reach out for the desired objects in front of them. Sitting high above at the far end of the chamber on a throne, with a dragonoid beast beside him was a being who was unknown due to being in the shadows.

Next to him was a man in a black suit, was bald and had different colored eyes, appearing as though he was heterochromatic. The being then spoke in a chilling dark and echoing voice, "It would seem that his skills are not exaggerated. He truly is the son of that treacherous devil, Sparda." The man next to him chuckled lowly, as he observed through a window that recorded Vergil as he walked along in the tunnels while destroying obstacles in his path. "Underestimating him was a mistake that I will admit. But the tables have turned now, all in gratitude to you my Lord." he said, thanking the being next to him whom appeared to be his master.

"Just remember, if you bring me the head of this spawn, I will give you your just rewards. But should you fail me, you get nothing, but endless torment. Am I clear?" the being spoke in a menacing tone, causing the man to inwardly flinch slightly, "Of course. I assure you that I will not fail...Lord Asmodeus."

**I don't own the characters in Devil May Cry or Abrahamic Lore. Read and Review.**


	13. The Trickster Tarot

Vergil was currently walking down a flight of stairs, for some reason he decided to follow the roots and vines that were spreading out on the walls. In the minutes before, the further he walked in the tunnels, the more the vines along with the rotted plants on the vines were becoming more noticeable. As such, his curiosity got the best of him and decided to follow the trail of vines along the walls and floor, ignoring the pleas and cries from the damned that were wrapped by the vines on the walls on ceiling. He also ignored the cursing and taunts from the damned as well.

Vergil remained calm, and was silent during his venture in the massive fortress. He reached the end of the stairs and walked towards a hallway to the left, following the vines. His senses are telling him that this was a trap, but he also knew that if there were to be traps in the locations he ventured within fortress, that means that he is nearing Asmodeus' throne room. He figured that his subordinates and his own castle would attempt to prevent Vergil from reaching the lord of Lust.

Even though he was silent, he remained to be on the alert. His hand on Yamato's scabbard, preparing to draw the blade at any time should a demon get the drop on him.

As he walked forward in the tunnel, he noticed that the vines were becoming green, and flowers such as roses, bells, and so forth were sprouting slowly from the vines, and the walls as well. He reached the end of the tunnel when he encountered a sight that he knew any lover of plants would adore. It was a massive dome shaped chamber, most likely some sort of greenhouse, with dozens of fauna and forestry coating the walls, and nearly reach the ceiling. It ranged from large flowers, vines, and leaves in all manners of shapes and sizes.

He looked down, and saw what appeared to be petals whom were wrapped around one another forming some sort of pod. The pod in question was large, and much large then the average beach ball. He disregarded it and walked forward, passing it by. As he was a few feet away from it, the pod then pulsated. After sometime it pulsated again when it then suddenly imploded causing Vergil to look behind him with narrowed eyes.

The petals of the pod slowly bloomed, when vines slithered up from the center wrapping around one another, twisting and contorting to form a humanoid shape. Vergil watched as the vines formed the shape, with arms, legs, and surprisingly a female body. It was a female humanoid demon, with long white hair, naked, and with small vine-like veins forming a pattern around her body. Vergil frowned when he recognized the plants around her body. It was the Mandrake plant.

According to legend, the Mandrake is a poisonous plant that grows from the graves of guilty dead men. And if pulled from the ground it makes a sound like scream of a dying child which is so horrible it either deafens or kills the person pulling it. This could only mean that the demon before him was an Alraune. The Alraune released a moan of ecstasy as it caressed its own body with the intent of seducing the elder Son of Sparda. But it was futile as he would not fall for the same temptation twice, that and along with the aid of Dantalion's spell.

His hand slowly reached over to the handle of Yamato, and gripped it. His eyes then shifted to the left upon seeing that more of the pods appeared, and sprouted more of the Alraune, then to his right as others appeared, all moaning or even snarling demonically as they prepared to eviscerate the Son of Sparda and defile him in unspeakable ways. The slowly circled the elder twin, their feet above the ground as their legs were crossed slightly, using the vines around them to move on the ground.

After a moment, the Alraunes all advanced and lunged at Vergil. But in a burst of lightning fast speed, Vergil swung Yamato, still sheathed, and batted the heads of two Alraunes away, before spinning and striking one horizontally, before spinning once again, and performing a high section kick. As he did, he pushed the blade out of the scabbard with his thumb, and on the flat end of the blade showed the reflection of two Alraunes lunging at Vergil from behind. He whipped out Yamato in a flash, decapitating and splitting an Alraune down the middle, causing green blood to splash and splatter, staining the grass.

To Vergil, the demons were moving at a very slow pace, and in reality all the Alraunes were knocked back or torn to shreds in a matter of milliseconds. Vergil stood there, holding Yamato outstretched with his right hand, and his scabbard in the other. More of the plant demons emerged from the ground, sprouting like plants at a fast pace before quickly attacking Vergil. One's mouth opened to inhuman lengths, growing dagger sharp teeth, and preparing to devour Vergil whom whips out Yamato in a flash, and beheading it followed by the cutting of its limbs.

Vergil side stepped to evade the overhead slash of one of the demons vine-like tendrils before he sliced them off with Yamato, followed by an overhead slash down, splitting the demon down the middle. He turned to decapitate another charging demon, before ducking and performing a sweep kick to trip another then slashing Yamato in an upward vertical swing to slice it in half. He leans back to evade a swing from one of the tendril vines, before grabbing and pulling the demon towards him, then stabs Yamato in its face, followed by a series of fast paced slashes. He kicks the demon away, its body is then split apart to pieces, the pieces also impact against the other demons, stunning them momentarily.

A brief flash of light whizzed past them, when they fall to the ground and cut to pieces as blood splatters to the ground. Vergil stood there, holding Yamato out before flicking the blood off and sheathing it. He turned his head slightly, noticing more of the demons attacking from behind. He teleported with tremendous speed, then appeared in the center before whipping out Yamato in a flash of lightning quick speed. The demons were bombarded with a series of circular slashes.

Vergil appeared behind them as they were frozen in place, with a wave of Yamato, he slowly placed it back in his scabbard. When it was fully sheathed, the demons were all torn to shreds as blood and entrails spilled to the floor, staining the grass further. He sighed, then cracked his neck before continuing on. He entered another tunnel which also had vines and plants as well coating the walls and ceiling

While walking through a large hallway, then turns to the right he stops upon hearing a voice. Although it wasn't no ordinary voice. It sounded as though it was happy, comedic, and taunting, like some sort of...jester. _"Helloooooo ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to our ever so beautiful botanical gardens! We've got roses, dandelions, and how can I forget the meat eating Fly Traps? Ha ha ha aren't they just adorable?! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" _Vergil formed a fierce scowl with a frown, he immediately recognized that voice, and it's a voice he hoped he would never hear again. Only thing is that this individual had technically two voices. "Arkham." Vergil hissed with venom in his voice.

"_Come one! Come all! To the greenhouse! Yes I'm talking to you boy!" _Arkham's voice echoed out, calling to Vergil, and seemingly to invite him to a challenge which the Son of Sparda actually anticipated. He couldn't wait to silence that annoying gnat again. He walked forward, following the directions that Arkham, or Jester, was giving him. The directions were arrows, along with a doodle of a smiling face, drawn in blood. He raised an eyebrow slightly, before continuing forward nonetheless. When he walked through a long but very large hallway, more of the Alreunes appeared, sprouting from the ground as they shrieked with rage. Vergil glared and prepared to draw Yamato when he felt the ground tremble.

The tremor increased when a stream of vines erupted forth from the concrete, spinning around like serpents as they contorted and appeared to be taking the stone with them. It soon took the shape of a large hulking brute, with a little girth which was made of stone, its arms made of stone with hardened root claws, small stumpy legs, and numerous branch-like protrusions from its shoulders and back. Vergil only chuckled and draw out Yamato in a quick motion, assuming a battle stance. The plant demons all attacked, only for Vergil to charge himself and slash and hack through the line of the demons, cutting them to pieces as he managed to evade the swipes from the demons. He reached the Wood Golem, who smashed his large hands down on Vergil creating a powerful explosion of dust, and for debris to scatter.

He grunted seeing that he missed his target when he felt a sharp stabbing sensation through his stomach. He looked down to see Yamato piercing through his stone girth. Quickly turning he swung his large rooted claw, but Vergil evaded in time and pierced the hand with a Summoned Sword, then pierced the other with another Summoned Sword. He disappeared in a flash and stabbed the Wood Golem in the chest, before he then unleashed a series of lightning quick cuts for several moments before stopping and turning. He sheathed Yamato when the Wood Golem crumbled down to numerous pieces, being bisected and eviscerated, falling dead. Sighing he continued on, and killing any obstacle that obstructed his path. He turned to the left, walking down a long corridor, then down a flight of spiral stairs, and enters a massive chamber, and judging from the dome shape on the ceiling, and the ceiling being constructed out of glass.

This must be the greenhouse he guessed. And he also guessed that Arkham must be here as well. Knowing that his eyes narrowed considerably with caution as he glanced around slowly while slowing down his pace of walking within the large greenhouse. He placed his hand on the handle of Yamato gently, applying pressure and loosening occasionally, preparing to draw at any given time. He noticed that pillars were placed at the ends of the chamber, and at the center was a fountain which sprayed red water, only Vergil could assume that it was blood, but it did not appear to bother him in the least. The structural shape of the fountain showed four infants with torn wings, wielding another infant with swooping horns on its forehead, and with its arms outstretched holding the head of a ram on its right and the head of an ox on its left.

The water was being produced from the eyelids of the statues, appearing as though they were crying. Each step he took caused a cracking sound, and for good reason since he was stepping on dead leaves. "Yoohoooo!" the voiced called out from behind him. He grit his teeth in agitation, he really hated that man. He slowly turned around to meet none other then the Jester himself, standing behind him with his legs crossed and having a wide shit eating grin his face.

Vergil glared at him as Jester cackled, "This is amazing! I never figured I'd see you of all people here again Vergil! Ahahahaha!" But Vergil slowly approached him menacingly and stopped a few feet in front of him. "Spare me your pathetic games, Arkham. I don't have time to fool around with you." he said strongly. Jester pouted playfully and formed a mock-shift sad face. "Awww! Why not Vergil? We used to have LOADS of fun back in the Human World! Hahahaha! You remember the time we joined the book club? Oh! Oh! And when we decided to raise a tower that served as the gateway to Hell! Hahaha! Ahhh those were the good ol' days." he said, recalling the events of the past when Arkham and Vergil aided one another to raise the Temen-ni-gru and to acquire Sparda's power.

Vergil frowned at that and spoke icily. "Those days are gone. A mere memory of the past. Although one doesn't seem to forget certain parts of it. Like betrayal." Just then another voice spoke behind him, and instead of Jester's carefree comedic tone, this one was more deadpan, emotionless, and nearly in a whisper. Vergil turned a little quickly to look behind him, revealing it to be Arkham, in his more human form. "Betrayal? If I recall correctly, it was you whom pierced your very sword through me. As you explained, that having human emotions counts as weakness. And you of all people should know, that weakness is the bane of power's existence." he said, with some anger in his voice although he restrained it. In truth, Arkham desperately wanted to torment Vergil himself when he realized he was in Hell, but was denied of that pleasure.

"True. As a matter of fact, I was doing you a favor. That, and I also had suspicion that you would hog all the power for yourself. You may not know much about me, but you should be aware by now that when it comes to power, I don't exactly take the liberty of sharing." Vergil said causing Arkham to chuckle rather darkly. "Of course." He began to pace back and forth slowly, Vergil never taking his eyes off him. "It is true. I desired the power for my own. But who knows, I truly could have shared it with you. To offer you as much as you would require." he said, but Vergil only scoffed. "And even during all your time in the pits of Hell, you're still as ignorant as you ever were. You should have realized by now that you cannot control the power of Sparda. No one can. Only those with the blood of the Dark Knight alone, can control his vast power." he said as Arkham slowly frowned, the burned side of his face pulsated once.

"And it would seem that it's lesson I must teach you yet again, Arkham." he pressed his thumb against the guard of his sword, preparing to draw in a quick motion. Arkham stared for a few moments before he chuckled, his chuckles then gave way to a full laugh as he leaned back, laughing loudly causing Vergil to narrow his eyes again, staring with curiosity and caution. Arkham regained his composure, sighing deeply as he stopped then glanced at Vergil, his heterochromatic eyes glowing briefly. "You truly think that things are the same as they were in the human world, boy? No. In case you have not noticed, we are in Hell, and in this realm, things are much different then they are on Earth. For example..." he said, when he suddenly raised his hand with palm open, a large spectral circular sigil appearing which conjures streams of purple lightning that blast Vergil, electrocuting him causing him to shout in pain as he is blasted backwards and crashes against a wall.

Vergil crumbles down, and supports himself with Yamato, before looking up with a glare and gritting his teeth. Arkham approached Vergil slowly, his arms spread out slightly as dark purple and black energy radiated from his hands, sparking with streaks of bright purple electricity. "A gift bestowed upon me by Lord Asmodeus. Impressive is it not?" he said with a chuckle, Vergil could only scoff at him and stood up. "Not remotely." he said coldly. Arkham then unleashed another torrent of lightning at Vergil whom immediately whipped out Yamato, and batted the streaks away with immense speed. He deflected the final one before sprinting towards Arkham with great speed and slashed down, only to hit nothing but air.

His eyes widened, quickly glancing around when Arkham spoke behind him. He turned to see him now in the form of Jester. "Ahahahahaha! My my my! You're still as strong as you ever were, Son of Sparda!" he said with a wicked cackle, Vergil slowly sheathed Yamato, glaring towards the man. "Wrong. During my venture in Hell, I encountered many obstacles. And they provided me with a workout. Therefore, I've grown stronger now. And to be honest, it doesn't seem to much. So, you'll have to do as the test. Because I need more power."

This only further entertained Jester as he laughed wildly, almost as if he's hyperventilating. He stopped before outstretching his arm, when a flash of purple light shrouded it. It dissipated and formed a golden scepter. The pole of the scepter had Ace of Spades shapes, along with Clubs, and Hearts lined up along it. The end of the scepter was decorated in the shape of drama mask. One half was comedy, the other was depression. The mask construct was wearing the traditional eccentric hat of the Jester in a motley pattern.

Jester laughed as he spun his weapon around several times before assuming a battle stance, which resembled a pose when entering a drama theater. "Let's see what you can do, devil boy!" Vergil smirked lowly before he disappeared in a flash, then appeared beside Jester, and swinging Yamato down, only for Jester to intercept the attack with his scepter, the collision caused sparks to form. "Ah ah ah!" he waved his finger, mocking the devil, before shoving him back and began to swing and swipe with his scepter at Vergil whom parried with Yamato. Jester swung several times with his scepter while Vergil countered with Yamato, before he blocked the final attack and and countered by swinging Yamato overhead only for Jester to dodge by side stepping and performs a high section kick at Vergil who leaned back in evasion, followed by a back flip kick at Jester who counters by pressing his foot against Vergil's the moment it was in the air as both back flipped away from one another.

Vergil dashed with great speed again and collided against Jester, his feed skidding against the ground for a few moments. Before he disappeared and reappeared behind Vergil swinging with his scepter down, but Vergi, without looking, brought Yamato up behind him to block the attack. Jester whistled. "Not bad, big boy." but then grunted when Vergil kicked him away, and immediately began slashing and hacking at the clown, who was being pushed back by the rapid onslaught of Vergil's sword attacks. Finally his scepter was deflected, causing Vergil to cut him down from his shoulder down his torso, followed by a series of fierce rapid slashes, then shoves Jester back, causing him to crash through the fountain.

Vergil waved Yamato once and quickly sheathed his blade. Much to his surprise, Jester was then heard laughing as he slowly got up without needing to use his hands. He also noticed that his wounds weren't oozing blood. Instead, they were oozing out confetti. Jester clapped. "Bravo! Well done! You've managed to hit me! But now it's my turn." he said before he snapped his fingers, summoning the magic sigil from before, only this time it had Jester's symbol which consists of a smiley face, above him. Large spheres of energy erupted forth from the sigil, causing Vergil to leap over them as they explode on contact with the ground. He sprinted to the right, to avoid the line fire as the sigil spewed out the orbs of energy while Jester laughed.

He back flipped to avoid the final assault before dashing to the right, then drew out Yamato in a quick motion, and released a crescent wave of blue energy which sliced through the sigil and destroying it. Jester's eyes widened, when Vergil appeared in front of him, catching him off guard and stabbed him. Before he swung Yamato all around his body, moving with immense speed, before batting him away with a final upwards slash. Jester groaned, shaking his head then managed a chuckle. "Owie. That was starting to hurt." But Vergil approached him menacingly and spoke in a chilling tone. "That was nothing compared to what will befall you next."

Jester laughed, before he clapped his hands twice causing several boxes to appear in front of Vergil, much to his confusion. The boxes suddenly expanded as something was preparing to erupt from within. Vergil took three steps back as he prepared to draw Yamato. When the boxes exploded, smoke collected along with confetti. When it cleared it revealed several humanoid clowns. Their lower bodies were wide, showing some girth, with the traditional outfit of a clown. Vergil stared. "Clowns? You disappoint me Arkham." but that only caused Jester to chuckle. "Then let me make it more interesting."

The clowns suddenly transformed. Their right arms were shredded and replaced by mechanical ones, their hands become long and deadly blades. The decorations were small windows were Vergil could see some clockwork from within, along with portions of flesh. Their eyes were pitch black, and their mouths sported long vicious teeth. Vergil could only smirk as he braced himself. The clowns all attacked, only for Vergil to whip out Yamato in a flash, the clowns were all eviscerated as their clockwork along with blood scattered. More of the demonic machine clowns appeared behind Vergil as they all attacked once more.

Vergil brought up Yamato behind him to block one of the Clowns attack, before turning and cutting it in half horizontally. He side stepped to evade the slash of another clown before batting it away with his scabbard, then ducks under a swing from a clown before tripping it with his scabbard, and kicks it away as it collides against another clown. He turns again to slash down, cutting a clown in half. As the two halves of its body split apart, with blood spraying like fountains, he noticed more of the clowns charging. He sheathed Yamato, crouched low, spreading his feet apart from one another before he disappeared in burst of mighty speed.

In reality he was sprinting through the line of demonic machine clowns, swinging and slashing Yamato all around his body in precise angles rapidly, cutting and tearing through the clowns. He stopped, appearing behind the squad, when the clowns were all torn apart as their pieces of their bodies fell to the floor. He suddenly looked up to see Arkham plummeting down, spinning his body around before performing a powerful ax kick on Vergil. The resulting impact causing a strong explosion, dust and debris to scatter.

When it cleared, Arkham's eyes widened to see Vergil blocking the attack with his scabbard alone, and looking at him with a wicked glare. He shoved him back as Arkham back flipped three times, landing and then charging forward again. His hands were coated in a dark energy circulated by streaks of purple lightning when he performed a strong jab at Vergil, but the half-breed managed to evade in time by tilting his head to the side. He countered with a jab of his own, Yamato now sheathed, only for Arkham to block it with his forearm, and perform a right hook, but Vergil blocks it with his left forearm as well.

The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat as they blocked and attacked one another with their fists and legs. Arkham unleashed a flurry of rapid punches, all of which Vergil evaded with immense speed or blocking with his arms or hands. He leaped back, and outstretched his arm, forming a sword composed out of energy. Swinging once he charged, prompting Vergil to whip out Yamato and slash down, colliding with Arkham's weapon and creating an explosion of energy. He shoved him back and threw a series of fierce and rapid slashes at Arkham whom either evaded or parried. Vergil soon increased the intensity of his attacks, and swung down overhead only for Arkham to teleport in evasion.

Arkham suddenly appeared behind Vergil and thrusted his energy sword towards Vergil, but the Son of Sparda managed to deflect it in time. He blocked the final attack, before he performed a jab, aiming for Arkham's forehead, with his palm open. He slapped his palm against Arkham's forehead, when demonic blue energy channeled through his arm, then his hand. The second it made contact, Arkham was rocketing through the chamber and crashed into the wall in a massive explosion, the resulting impact from Vergil's attack formed faint demonic energy in an arc, along with the faint Japanese symbol known as Kurayami, which translated as Darkness.

Arkham slowly emerged from where he crushed, smoke hissing from his forehead. He dusted himself then chuckled looking at Vergil. "Impressive. I expected nothing less from you. You have grown stronger. But it would appear that both of us were not fighting at our full potential. So what say we give it all we have?" he spoke in a challenging tone, which Vergil detected. He simply a ran a hand through his slicked back white hair, with a sigh, he opened his eyes. "If you insist. I was getting rather bored." he mocked. Arkham chuckled again, before he breathed lowly as he spread out his arms, purple energy shrouding his form like mist. The mist-like aura soon began to intensify as it grew more violent and fiery. With a powerful shout, Arkham leaned back as he was engulfed in a powerful burst of purple of energy circulated by streaks of lightning.

Vergil simply tilted his head to the side slightly in curiosity, wondering what his opponent is preparing to unleashed. Arkham was engulfed in a swirling vortex of purple and red energy, as spectral faces of drama and comedy were swirling around the vortex, emitting echoing laughs and cries. The vortex soon dissipated in a burst of energy, as Arkham emerged, his form now drastically altered. Arkham was levitating in the air, above the ground by seven inches. His face was replaced by an upside down triangular white shape, like a three pointed star, which also had a red glowing visor, and his neck reaching his shoulders appeared to be covered by a pitch black veil of some sort that were connected to his head, his shoulders had three layers of green flat flexible pads, the same with his hips, his legs were blue along with his arms, and wore the traditional shoes of the Jester, his hands were black with long red claws. What was more noticeable was the fact that Arkham's chest, torso, and abdomen were replaced by his own face, which was white, and the sclera of were black, his eyes resembled more like orbs, and were both blue and red.

Vergil stared for a few moments, then a smirk slowly formed on his features. He knew that this would be more interesting. Arkham slowly spread out his arms when he released surge of purple energy, orbs that spewed out streaks of lightning that constantly struck the walls around him. Vergil soon noticed that the walls began to separate, with the blocks shifting. He looked down to see the ground beneath him cracking then glared up at Arkham, who's red visor glowed. The environment around them altered and shifted, with various slabs of concrete and pieces of the walls were swirling around the two, as the ground Vergil stood on was being lifted. It soon landed down with a thud, becoming a platform as the chamber was altered. The walls had lines of tapestries, bearing the illustrations of various demons that were sewn on them, and lined next to them were torches on the empty spaces between the tapestries.

He looked up to see dozens of spectral Comedy and Drama faces floating around high above all laughing and crying in a disturbing manner. "Behold! This is the power of Lord Asmodeus! And the power that you witnessed can only be harnessed and used by his most worthy of subordinates! You know not where you tread, Son of Sparda." he spoke in a dark and demonic voice. Vergil soon began to laugh. "I must admit. I am mildly impressed. Mildly being the keyword. But I will need to see more then a mere light show." he taunted, to which Arkham snapped his fingers causing four large playing cards, that appeared to be much bigger then Arkham's form, spinning before stopping causing Vergil to cock his eyebrow.

The front frames of the cards glowed when suddenly, demons emerged from the frames. The demons were large hulking brutes, wielding axes, had disfigured skeletal faces, bipedal legs with hooves for feet, a black tunic around their waists, upside down bat-like wings, and long horns similar to an Impala but wider. The snarled fiercely as few of them roared. Arkham snapped his fingers signalling for the demons to attack as they charged. Vergil ducked, and evaded the swipes from the demons weapons, he deflected two of them with his scabbard before swiftly drawing Yamato and slashed down, cutting a demon down the middle as blood and entrails sprayed out. He spun to deflect another demon's weapon before slashing once horizontally and bisecting it, then ducks and decapitates the third demon, before he performs a backf lip kick against the fourth demon, stunning it momentarily as he leapt over the fifth then slashes down, splitting the fifth demon in half, before a pair of Summoned Swords race forward from between the split portions of the fifth and pierce the fourth causing it wail in pain.

More of the demons leaped out from the cards, the cards being portals, as they all charged to attack the Son of Sparda. Vergil narrowed his eyes, then sheathed Yamato and vanished in a burst of speed. The group of demons were suddenly encircled with streaks of light which quickly formed into deadly sword slashes as they were all torn to ribbons in a matter of seconds. A shape appeared on the ground as Vergil flicked the blood off Yamato, then returns it to the scabbard. He ducked in time to evade a demons ax swing, then draws out Yamato, spinning it three times before stabbing it in the stomach from behind, then turns to behead it as blood sprayed out. He began to dash around, appearing as nothing but a faint black shape, slicing and tearing through the hoard of demons that were being summoned from the cards. Arkham sat on a card, legs crossed as he chuckled wickedly.

**I don't own the characters from Devil May Cry. Read and Review.**


	14. Carnival Carnage

Vergil shouted as he cut a demon down the middle, blood and entrails spilling to the floor, then swung Yamato horizontally in a wide arc with immense speed, holding it tightly outstretched. The demons that surrounded him all fell to the floor as their limbs and heads all fell along with them, blood spraying like founds from their wounds. He leaped over another Clown demon, then kicked its back from behind causing it stumble and collide against one of its cohorts, when Vergil slashes down against one demon, then tosses Yamato like a projectile which pierces the stunned clown demon and its cohort.

He evades the furious swipes from two demons, before grabbing their claws in his hands. Then performs a double back flip kick, knocking the two back. While in midair, he summons Yamato him, the blade spinning as it flew over to Vergil who grasped it tightly. As he landed gracefully, he swung Yamato once swiftly then sheathed it. As it was, the demons who were kicked suddenly got decapitated and bisected in a burst of speed, blood raining down. Arkham tilted his head before he stood up from the card he was resting on, and levitated in the air, deciding to take the battle for himself. He spread his arms out as the cards formed around him in a spiral, the back end of the card frames faced Vergil, as the Son of Sparda's eyes narrowed with caution.

The cards stopped, when one spun to face Vergil, revealing it to be a Hearts. The heart emits a stream of flames at Vergil who evades by rolling out of the way, then dashes straight towards Arkham, Yamato sheathed as he prepared to draw in a quick motion. Arkham outstretched his right arm forward, commanding one of the cards to halt and face Vergil, when them a sword being wielded by a spectral black arm emerged from the main frame of the card and parried Vergil's attack quickly, causing the Dark Slayer to widen his eyes with surprise. Arkham outstretched both of his arms out as another card joined, and formed a black spectral arm with a sword. He then waved his arms around slowly before aimed his palms towards Vergil commanding the large armed cards to attack him. The arms swing and slash with their swords as Vergil goes on the defensive, parrying and deflecting the strikes rapidly with Yamato.

He jumps back to avoid and assault from one of the arms, then turns to the left to deflect an attack from the second arm. He leaps in the air to avoid both of the cards, and swiftly conjures Summoned Swords that rain down and pierce the cards, before igniting in a great explosion that destroyed them. Arkham began to wave his arms around slowly, almost as if he was a mistro, and the cards all scattered. They were circling Arkham in various arcs and angles all lined up in a file. He raised his right arm up, opening his palm as a large orb of purple of energy formed in his hands and flicked it with his finger. The orb then suddenly multiplied into dozens of small deadly orbs that raced towards Vergil whom quickly used Yamato to deflect them.

He suddenly rolls out of the way from an oncoming lightning bolt that was conjured from one of the card frames that encircled Arkham's form. He summoned more streaks of lightning to attack Vergil as the Dark Slayer dashed and rolled in evasion before he leaped up in the air to avoid the final attack. His eyes widened when he spots streams of lightning darting right towards him. Thinking fast, Vergil drew out Yamato when the blade made contact with the electrical energy causing massive sparks of energy. It electrocuted Vergil causing him to grit his teeth in pain but was able to successfully redirect it back at Arkham, unleashing a wave of electrical energy mixed with his own blue demonic energy.

Arkham opened his right palm, forming a shield with the cards as the wave struck, igniting in a strong explosion. This distracted Arkham when Vergil suddenly appeared before him, then in a flash the cards were all torn to shreds as they were bombarded with a series of lightning quick sword slashes, Vergil stood there crouched low with his head lowered, and Yamato stretched out. He looked up with a menacing glare, and swung Yamato horizontally at Arkham. However, Arkham managed to block it in time by forming a small energy shield on his forearm. Growling, Vergil engaged Arkham in a barrage of rapid slashes, all of which Arkham deflected or blocked with his shields on his forearms as he moved them in a blur.

He vanished out of sight from Vergil's final attack. And appeared behind him, then turned to the side, but still looking at Vergil before bringing his arm up. He formed large black Clubs out of energy from between his fingers, and threw them with deadly precision. Vergil batted them away with Yamato before sprinting forward. Arkham crossed his arms, and formed Clubs on his right, and Spades on his left then tosses them all towards Vergil whom either evades them skillfully or deflects them with his sword. Upon reaching Arkham, he swung Yamato overhead with great ferocity, only to have it parried with a fencing saber that Arkham managed to form. Holding their embrace tight as the two glared at one another, Vergil from his icy blue eyes and Arkham from his glowing red visor, then shoving one another back and charged.

Vergil slashed and hacked with Yamato while Arkham attacked with the fencing saber. He slashed three times before spinning and swiping horizontally only for Arkham to deflect it causing Vergil to recoil from the attack. Arkham took the opportunity to stab Vergil in the stomach, then slashes him three times before blasting him away with a shove of purple energy causing the elder twin to skid across the ground with his feet for a few moments. "Give it up, Vergil. I've transcended the boundaries of my basic power I once had in the world of the living. So why not lay down, and accept defeat?" he said, before he formed phantom fencing sabers around Vergil in a crown position preparing to skewer him. He commanded them to dart down, only to gasp when his fencing sabers were blocked by Vergil's summoned swords. "Don't get so cocky, Arkham. I've only just begun to fight." Vergil said with a small grin on his face, before he sheathed Yamato, crouched low and disappeared with lightning fast movements, leaving faint afterimage trailing behind him. "What?" Arkham nearly shouted as he glanced around, he couldn't detect him, Vergil moved much faster.

He suddenly looked up to see Vergil rocketing down towards him like a projectile, gripping the handle of Yamato tightly, spinning in the air before shouting once with primal intensity, and whipped Yamato out, trailing behind blue dark energy. Arkham was quick to act and formed a barrier above him, the collision of Vergil's demonically enhanced sword against the barrier created a massive dome of energy to erupt, the ground beneath cracked greatly, slabs of concrete upheaved then scattered, and the cracks soon spread to the walls. The energy generated streaks of electricity, as strong gusts of wind were being generated from the force of the impact. Vergil grit his teeth as he pressed against the barrier, straining it as Arkham grunted holding his hands up to keep it stable, his feet sinking beneath the ground.

Vergil's coat billowed from the wind before he suddenly disappeared, stunning Arkham and making him drop his guard. He suddenly looked beside him to see Vergil running and already quite close to him. Barely having enough time to react, Vergil shifted to his Devil Trigger, adding more power through Yamato and swung with great force as it trailed blue energy in its wake as Vergil roared in a dark and demonic tone. Arkham formed a shield in time, but it barely defended him from the attack as it cracked with the energy being poured through Yamato reached and struck him causing him to yell in pain, then with a mighty downward swing, Vergil's sword crashed through the ground and generated a massive vertical wave of blue energy that sliced through the ground and the ceiling, engulfing Arkham in the process before dissipating.

Vergil panted for some time, as energy pulsated from his devil form, he then shifted to his normal form before waving Yamato once and returned his blade to his scabbard. "Hmph." was all he could grunt out, mildly disappointed in the battle, but was able to have some form of entertainment in it. He turned and prepared to leave when suddenly the chamber was riddled with a tremor, causing Vergil to nearly lose his footing as he grunted. He turned to look behind him, but nothing was there and began to search around, inspecting some sort of attack from any angles. He looked to see the ceiling above being demolished, with cracks spreading like wildfire and debris along with dust falling like rain. He evaded the falling debris for sometime before looking up. However, it was not being destroyed, rather, it was being PULLED up from the outside. His eyes narrowed as he prepared for anything. As the ceiling was pulled off, he was shocked to see who was pulling it and chucking it away. It was Arkham, only that he has grown a hundred feet long, becoming a giant.

He laughed maniacally. "I never realized how insignificant you looked down there." he taunted as Vergil gripped Yamato with one hand tightly. "Do you still hope to believe to defeat me, Son of Sparda? I wield the power of Lord Asmodeus himself! Added with my own, and I am unstoppable force! His power is world's apart from yours!" he declared loudly, praising his master's power. But this did not seem to faze Vergil, whom only scoffed at him. "If that's true, then how come he fell at the hands of my father?" he responded with a smirk, angering Arkham. "**SILENCE!**" he shouted.

"You will pay for your mockery! And I assure you that your pathetic insults will be the last!" He waved his hand once and flung it up in the air, when the walls around him suddenly broke apart into pieces, along with small portions of the floor he was on, as Vergil braced himself. He looked around, seeing that he was on a stone platform and floating helplessly in an swirling endless void of purple mist-like energy with countless parts of debris and other structural parts were dragged along with the vortex around Vergil. The platform stood still when he then noticed all the debris and parts beginning to mash and form together. The bricks formed into walls which would smash together, the ground moved and swung in odd directions, and even the very landscape was torn apart and remodeled. Oddly, he soon began to notice, circus tents that jutted from the ground, along with food stands like popcorn or cotton candy, and game stands like a shoot out, Whack the Weasel, a Dunk Tank, and much more.

He slowly regained full height, as he looked around with a frown. Arkham was able to form his own carnival. Which appeared to be more twisted in appearance. He looked up seeing that the sky was a blood shade of red, along with various other shades of the latter. He could then begin to hear music playing, the traditional music of a carnival, and even the distant laughter of children and other civilians. He scowled at the sight, not really a big fan of carnivals, and this only served to make him dislike it even more. He took a few steps forward, when the ringing sound of a microphone echoed, followed by the clearing of one's throat. Just then, the Jester persona of Arkham spoke through the megaphone. "_Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Welcome all to Jester's Carnival! Where it's do or die! Kill or be killed! Y'know the drill hahahaha! Oh! And it would seem that some of our...crazier guests have crashed the party early, and when I say crazy, I mean REAL psycho! And it looks like they're dying to meet a special guest star here in our little House of Horrors!"_

Upon saying that, a group of demons emerged in spark of confetti. Only these demons appeared reptilian in appearance. They had wide mouths with three rows of serrated teeth similar to a shark, sockets that bled streams of blood, their noses replaced with a wide cone-shaped horn, which was meant to be some sort of make-shift party hat, a horn at the back of the first one which was more thin, and had bells pierced on the rear side of it. It also wore a collar similar to what the Fool donned in the medieval ages. Jester laughed wildly before he spoke, "_Such adorable little mixes aren't they? I call them the Clown Hounds! Don't worry they won't bite...much that is. Okay they will bite a lot because they haven't had a good bite in ages! And I'm sure you'll make a fine treat for my little kitties! Hahahahahahaaa! Dig in boys!"_ he commanded the Hellequins to attack.

Vergil groaned in agitation, shaking his head before sighing. "I truly despise that insane buffoon." he growled before quickly drawing Yamato and decapitating one of the lunging Clown Hounds, blood spraying out from the cascading wound. Another hound snarled and attempted to tackle Vergil only to split in half from Vergil's immense speed with his sword. More of the hounds appeared as they all sprinted towards Vergil, barking and snarling ferociously. Vergil uses his immense speed to dodge and evade the lunges of the Hellhounds before whipping out Yamato and reducing them to bloody bits. He ducks from a lung, then swings upward, cutting an one in half. One of the hounds smashes on the ground creating a shock wave, which Vergil dashes in evasion. Then swings Yamato vertically once, unleashing a crescent blue energy wave, that slices through the hound before it implodes into energy and meaty pieces.

Waving his blade once, flicking the blood off, he sheathed Yamato slowly with a sigh. He ran a hand through his platinum hair before opening his eyes with an expression that show a fierce determination, but was impressive hidden with a calm and reserve feature. He walked forward, deciding to explore this demonic carnival. He was walking past a line of podiums, where all manners of challenges were seen for entertainment. He turned to the left, passing by a Merry-Go-Round, and heading towards the roller coaster. While walking along, more demons appeared, only this time they were humanoid and wearing black and red clothing of a Harlequin. They had wicked long grins, and red cat-like eyes as they cackled and giggled while hopping around.

They then opened their palms, revealing to hold eyeballs, which are then imbued in green flames, then began to juggle them. Vergil frowned, clearly not impressed and growing irritated. The Hellequins cackled before tossing the flaming eye balls at Vergil who dodged casually or batted them away with his scabbard alone. He noticed all the Hellequins attacking and their fingers morphing into long claws. Vergil again evaded the swipes easily, before striking and hitting and Hellequins with his scabbard, while also blocking their attacks with it and counters with physical attacks by simple kicking them or back handing them.

A Hellequin appeared above him and tossed a series of flaming eye balls at Vergil, but only to hit nothing. Surprised, it barely had enough time to react when it was sliced in half by a flash of light that formed a deadly cut. He appeared on the ground, when blood rained down a moment later. He held Yamato tightly with one hand before he suddenly slashed four times around him rapidly in a blur when the other Hellequins attacked, but were immediately reduced to torn bloody pieces. He sheathed Yamato and decided to hasten his pace, and rush towards where Arkham is supposedly hiding. He noticed a massive tent, which was known as the Big Top.

On his way, he is met with a line of Clown Hounds and Hellequins as they attempt to obstruct his path, only it proved to be their downfall. Vergil increased his speed as he sprinted through the ranks, whipping out Yamato and moves the dark blade around his body, appearing as faint blurry images, and reducing the Hellequins and Clown Hounds to ribbons while blood caked the ground and splattered all over his in his way. With a final swing, he cut a Hellequin in two, legs spread out, with his right foot in front and left at the rear, Yamato outstretched. Sheathing it he continued to sprint and cutting his way towards the Big Top. _"Try this on for size, devil boy!" _Jester's voice called out from the megaphone. He looked in front to see Jester summon a squadron of Hellequins, only that they bared stylish armor, resembling their clothing, and armed with scepters like the one Jester has.

Growling, he continued to sprint nonetheless. Drawing closer and closer the demonic clowns. They charged as well, cackling wildly with glee and madness preparing to skewer the Dark Slayer. However, they were unable to notice that Vergil was trailing a demonic blue aura in his wake, as it shrouded his form as well. His speed increased as he prepared to draw Yamato. When he was close enough, he came to an abrupt halt, taking an extra step forward with his left foot, skidding across the ground momentarily, spinning twice, his form briefly taking the appearance of his Devil Trigger, then suddenly removes Yamato with in a flash of speed, unleashing the energy he channeled through, and swiped with mighty force, cutting through the dimensional barrier and forming a rift, the demonic hoard were bombarded by a wide white cut from the sword which then duplicated into a multitude of slashes, appearing around them like a web if dimensional cuts, tearing them apart before they implode in a massive explosion of blue demonic energy, destroying the demonic legion.

Panting, he slowly regained himself before returning Yamato to its sheath. With a deep sigh, he returned his hair to its former condition. He also noticed that he was near the Big Top and then approached it. He walked along the red carpet, and passing by a ticket booth which seemed empty. Then finally entered the massive tent. The entrance was decorated as a massive clown with its mouth being the entrance itself. While he walked through a very dark tunnel, it was lit by sparks from cannons lined up beside the path Vergil walked on. Jester once again spoke from the megaphone, _"Ahahahahaha! Spectacular! I didn't think you'd make it this far! I'm impressed! Agh, it's truly been so long, Vergil. I haven't seen you for... how long as it been? Let's see, there was a tower, some demons, your brother and my pathetic excuse for a daughter. Uh, and oh, that's right! You left me to die. Now you probably don't care about that, but truth be told who else cares hahahaha! You just need to worry about the storm that's coming. Hurry up, now. Clock's ticking!"_ he prattled.

Vergil scoffed, and continued forward, ignoring Arkham's warnings. As he emerged from another exit, he entered into the massive circus ring, and he spotted two cannons near the end, and above were gymnastic rings. It was fairly dark, as the spot lights barely illuminated the ring. But when he reached the center the lights shined and revealing him to be surrounded by dozens of demons. They were comprised of the Hellequins, the Clown Hounds, and the Clockwork Clowns, as they all cackled, growled, and snarled at the elder Son of Sparda who simply stood there, not seeming to be distressed or concerned of his current situation. Instead, his eyes shifted slowly, examining the environment around him along with his opponents, and the intensity of his eyes seemed to dare one of the demons to attack.

Suddenly, all the demons attack indeed. But Vergil was quick as he whipped out Yamato in a flash of incredible speed, and sliced through three of the demons horizontally, then turned to perform a high section kick against one of the demons then leans back to evade a swipe from one of the Hellequins, and back flips kicking it in the air as he leaps as well, then slashes it to bits midair. He disappears and appears in the midst of a squad of Clockwork Clowns, catching them off guard before stabbing one and he spins, taking the demon with him, batting the lunging Clown Hounds away with it. His body is shrouded in a blue aura, as he spins several times, gaining speed when he then unleashes a spiral arc of blue energy that knocks back the hounds, while the spectral form of his Devil Trigger appeared above for a few moments swinging with the spectral version of Yamato in unison with Vergil as it slashed the Hellequins to shreds and destroying them from the output of his energy, which ends in a small explosion that knocks dozens of his opponents away while also damaging them or eradicating them. He evaded the cannon fire, which consisted of energy orbs. Looking over, he growled as he the Hellequins aimed the cannons at him again and fired. He sprinted forward, evading the line of fire before destroying the cannons with a single slash of his sword, and also behind the Hellequins that aimed them at him.

He dashed in a burst of speed, and unleashed a flurry of rapid slashes at two of the Clockwork Clowns before spinning and batting them away as they are knocked against a group of their cohorts. He then spins to the side rapidly, holding out Yamato, cutting and tearing through three of the Hellequins like a chainsaw before smashing the blade down, creating a small implosion, before he swings Yamato upward that unleashes a crescent wave of blue energy that obliterates a line of hounds. He knocks two of the Hellequins in the air with a vertical side spiral slash, leaping with them, quickly manifesting Beowulf, "Take this!" he shouted as he then performs a powerful rapid somersault that strikes both of his enemies repeatedly and knocks them both down in the ground as they crash in a heap, knocking away further numbers of the demons.

The devastation increased when Vergil smashed his right leg down in an ax move that created a large explosion of light that obliterated the surrounding enemies that attempted to attack. Vergil quickly drew out Yamato and thrusts the blade forward, skewering a line of Clockwork Clowns before beheading them with one clean cut, then turns and slashes in all angles at the Hellequins that charged behind him, turning them to pieces of flesh while blood splattered on the floor. He struck several of the hounds's heads with his scabbard before finishing them off by slashing them once with Yamato, bifurcating them or bisecting them. He then formed Spiral Swords, summoning several Summoned Swords that encircle his body. Suddenly, he disappeared in a blur, appearing as nothing but a black shape, darting through the ranks of the demons, using the Summoned Swords to skewer them or pierce them while he waved Yamato around his body with immense speed, cutting and tearing through the demon hoard.

He contorts his body in various rapid shapes, skillfully swinging and spinning Yamato around his arms and body all while he slashed and tore through the demons that attempted to stop him. He then performed a single handstand and spun with his legs spread out performing a whirlwind kick that struck the heads of the Clown Hounds, while he impressively managed to spin Yamato around his feet and legs, nearly defying the laws of physics, then leaps in the air and tosses Yamato down in the ground. Vergil opens his palm, plummeting down and planted his palm against the hilt of the blade, a channeling of energy from his palm down the blade and impacts against the ground creating a massive shock wave of blue demonic energy that knocks back the remainder of the hoard.

He looked up with a wicked glare, and quickly took Yamato sprinting forward. He stopped, skidding across the ground, spinning several times as he waved Yamato around, a fiery blue aura enshrouding him, being channeled through his blade which glowed a dim blue color, spinning a little fast while he tore through the ranks of demons, the Yamato now giving off arcs of blue energy that destroyed and cut through the distant demons, his aura growing fierce before suddenly, a flash of blue light engulfed. With a final swing as he came to halt, he released a dark blue shadowy doppelganger of himself that tore through the ranks mimicking his previous killing move for a few moments before dissipating. Panting a little heavy, he slowly stood up, waved Yamato once, and sheathed it with a cling.

He looked to his left, as the door which is shaped like the grin of the clown's face, opens. "No more games, Arkham. This is where your blood will stain my blade." he said in a cold tone before walking forward, entering through as the door closes behind him. While he walked through a tunnel, it was completely pitch back, although it was soon illuminated by neon signs of arrows and signs that told Vergil where to go and that the 'Fun Is Here'. He walked through an entrance, moving aside the curtains, the lights soon shone revealing it to be another ring, only that it was wider, and was more oval shaped. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at who was sitting on a chair, and oddly playing the accordion; Jester.

"Oh why hello there Vergil! I'm so glad you could make it!" Vergil said nothing, only gripping the handle of Yamato with one hand tightly. Jester noticed it and tilted his head with a laugh, "Aw why so down? I was only having some fun! And giving you a little warm up." But Vergil frowned further and slowly approached further, Jester then hopped back away from Vergil, "I know I know, we've had a bad ending to our little relationship, but c'mon it's the past right? I was just fooling around! Sure I was really mad at what you did. But I've got a heart and I can change!" he pleaded playfully, Vergil yet again ignored him, only focusing on killing the buffoon.

"So that's it? That's what we'll be reduced to? Fighting one another?" he asked, when Vergil responded with a cold smirk and finally answered, "And it will always ends with your head lying by my feet." Jester stared for a moment before he burst into laughter, clutching his sides while Vergil glared. "Oho ho ho. Somethings never change." he said, pretending to wipe a tear from the corner of his eyes, before he suddenly look up with his eyes glowing, one being red, and the other being blue. "And that's just fine by me!" he shouted with glee, before he was then suddenly engulfed in a burst of purple energy. Vergil scowled, the draws Yamato out, He crouches low, his right foot in front with his left at the back, Yamato pointed towards Arkham as it was reared back with while Vergil held it with one hand, assuming the stance of a samurai.

"Alright Samurai Jack. Let's play!" he said in a chilling echoing voice as he returned to his devil form. Levitating in the air, he held his arms out to his side and formed lances with sharp blades at the end in the shape of clubs, they were then engulfed in a fiery violent aura. He charged with tremendous speed, swinging the right lance down prompting Vergil to swing Yamato upward and blocks the attack forming a large explosion of energy from the collision that collected dust and caused a slight tremor. Gritting his teeth, Vergil skid back against the ground for a few moments with Yamato still against the spear as sparks ignited, then stopped. He shoved Arkham back and the two began to duel. Arkham rapidly swung and slashed with his duel spears, intending to cut Vergil with the Club shaped blades at the ends. Vergil swung Yamato all around with one hand as he skillfully parried each and every attack. Arkham spun the right spear rapidly and swung overhead only for Vergil to deflect it in time, then ducked under the left swipe of another spear, before he brought his scabbard up to block the right swing, and bats away the left slash with Yamato, then tilts his head to the side to evade a jab from the right spear, parries three times with Yamato against the two spears, before leaping back to dodge an overhead with both spears.

Arkham jabbed one spear on the ground and swung vertically upward, unleashing a massive wave of energy that beamed towards Vergil whom rolled out of the way in evasion. He sheathed Yamato, then sprinted with incredible speed, leaps, spinning twice and swings Yamato down with great force, only to be blocked by one Arkham's spears causing a small explosion of energy and sparks. The force however stunned him as he was knocked back, giving Vergil the opportunity to go on the offense. He unleashed a flurry of rapid sword attacks at Arkham who defended with his spears by spinning them around in various methods parrying and deflecting Vergil's onslaught as he was pushed back. Arkham blocked four strikes before he was pierced in the back by a Summoned Sword causing him to shout in pain, and for Vergil to slash him across his torso and chest rapidly several times then kicks him away. Grunting he vanished to dodge an attack from Vergil, then appears at the other side of the large ring, his wounds healing.

Arkham waved his spears twice, forming large Club shaped black portals. And from the portals emerged the Hellequins and the Clockwork Clowns who all attacked Vergil. Vergil responded by disappearing for a moment, when the demons are then engulfed in a flurry of lightning fast slashes, which appear as thin deadly beams of light that surround them like a web, tearing them to shreds before they are destroyed in a burst of blue demonic energy from the attack. Vergil appeared a second later, holding Yamato out. He suddenly looked up to see Arkham plummeting down quickly, preparing to impale the elder Son of Sparda with his spears. Vergil quickly rolled out of the way as Arkham crashed to the ground, his spears jabbed in the ground creating a large wave of energy in the process. He hovered in the air again tossing the spears away which then levitated but soon multiplied into numerous spears, although the blades at the end were shaped into Hearts, Spades, and Diamonds as the spun around Arkham, encircling him.

He charged forward, commanding all the spears to attack Vergil who used his immense speed to swing and swipe Yamato in various places, appearing as nothing but faint and undefinable blurs, constantly parrying and deflecting the numerous spears that slashed and hacked at him. He used his scabbard to block the blunt poles of the spears with it as they dashed around the circle, parrying and deflecting one another's attacks. Suddenly all the spears converge at one to skewer the elder twin, but were immediately blocked by Summoned Swords. Batting them away with the Summoned Swords, he attacked Arkham with Yamato who responded by forming a spear of energy and clashed with Vergil. Vergil slashed and hacked against Arkham rapidly who blocked and parried with his spear, they were surrounded by a vortex of Summoned Swords clashing with the spears that Arkham conjured, sparks and energy forming as a dome of energy was being created by the intensity of their attacks.

With a final clash of their weapons, the dome erupted in a fierce implosion that dissipated the Summoned Swords and the spears. Grunting and straining, sparks flew out from their blades as they glared at one another with intensity. Shoving one another back, Arkham waved his arm once, unleashing a wave of energy which formed into energy constructed Spades and Hearts that trailed black and red energy respectively, Vergil responded by waving Yamato as well, releasing his own wave of blue energy in a cutting motion. The waves collided creating a large explosion that canceled each other out. Vergil continued by whipping Yamato out rapidly, unleashing a barrage of crescent energy waves towards Arkham who easily dodged by teleporting to various areas around the battlefield while folding his arms. He aimed his palms towards Vergil as they glowed a deep shade of violet in a fiery appearance. Massive playing cards erupted from the ground surrounding Vergil in a circle as he narrowed his eyes, but remained oddly calm.

Arkham clapped his hands together once, as the cards spun rapidly around Vergil, glowing as they formed a beam of blackish purple fiery energy before stopping and transforming into a massive vertical black rectangualr cuboid, with the four sides bearing a Club, Spade, Heart, and Diamonds trapping the Son of Sparda. Arkham chuckled darkly in victory, but the victory was short-lived when the cuboid shattered in a burst of beautiful white light. "What!?" Arkham shouted in anger. The light slowly calmed, revealing Vergil to be unharmed and donning the Beowulf gauntlets and grieves, he swung his leg once in front of him and stomped it down with powerful force causing dust and small debris to form from the strong tremor, and assuming a fighting stance. Arkham growled as he clenched his fists tightly, just how much did he need to throw at him?

He increased the demonic aura around him, becoming an intense fiery shape, his form altering as his visor disappeared and was replaced with a white Comedy mask, the limbs of his hat became long swooping red horns, his hands were red as were his feet, and a had a long forked tail. The aura also seemed to have small mist shaped clubs, hearts, and spades. Vergil smirked lightly before he initiated his own devil transformation as he was engulfed in a burst of blue demonic energy circulated by streaks of blue lightning for a moment. Neither combatants moved for some time before they each disappeared in a flash, and their fists collided against one another creating a massive explosion of energy, forming cracks and a small crater beneath from the force of the collision. Vergil with Beowulf, and Arkham with a a spectral gauntlet that was in the shape of a club and diamond.

Vergil performed a high section kick with his right, but Arkham blocked with his own high kick that also created a strong explosion. Arkham performed a right hook only for Vergil to block it by bringing up his forearm. They appeared to be moving slow, when in actuality, they were moving with inconceivable deadly speed, darting and dashing around the battlefield, appearing as nothing but faint blurs, and afterimages left in their wakes of the attacks while the field was bombarded with explosions of energy all around. Vergil managed to block several fierce jabs before he countered by punching Arkham in the chest, shattering his sternum and wails with terrible agony. Vergil then did a three hit combo ending in a strong over hand right. Turning around he brought his left leg up. His body glowed increasing the output of his devil form as he unleashed a flurry of kicks with his left leg, keeping perfect balance on his back leg. Vergil shouted as he kicked before he began furiously punching Arkham. His speed was absolutely incredible, his blows connecting with tremendous force. Each stronger then the last. Despite Arkham's current enhanced state, his body buckled under the force, his bones shattering as he spat out more blood.

He reared back and punched Arkham in the face then down the ground, creating a colossal explosion of light, expanding the crater beneath them. The light engulfed nearly the entire carnival, which shattered the hold that Arkham had over it as they returned to the greenhouse. The dust slowly began to clear as Vergil shifted out of his Devil Trigger, panting heavily as he stood over Arkham's broken corpse. He was currently in his human form, blood oozing from his mouth and nose as his body was broken and crumbled, twitching with terrible pain. "C-Curse you...Vergil. And yet again I'm d-defeated...but heh...it matters not...do you want to know why?" he coughs out blood before speaking again "Because your downfall will because by your h-hand alone...Son of Sparda...and let me a-assure that the Demon Princes...w-will make certain of that..." he managed a weak chuckle.

Vergil frowned, glaring but soon chuckled himself, shaking his head. "Yes. Perhaps you have a point, Arkham. But unfortunately for you..." he suddenly whipped out Yamato, and swung once. Then turned, slowly pushing the blade back in the scabbard. With a cling, Arkham's body was torn to pieces in a flash as blood splattered behind the Dark Slayer. "...you won't be there to see it." he says in dark and cold tone. With a sigh he walked forward, walking down a long tunnel to face the Lord of Lust himself, Asmodeus.

Speaking of the Demon Lord, he was sat on his throne, having watched the entire battle. "Hmph. As predicted, Arkham fell at the hands of the Dark Slayer. However, at least he was able to provide a demonstration of his abilities." he chuckled as he watched Vergil walking down a long corridor, getting close to the Lord of Lust. "This will be interesting. Most interesting indeed." he said as his eyes gave off a purple glow.

**I don't own the characters from Devil May Cry. Read and Review.**


End file.
